


Only love can hurt like this

by SunAngel89



Category: Free!
Genre: Confused Haruka, Confused Makoto, Emotional and confused Rin, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, I suck at tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Harassment, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, University, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAngel89/pseuds/SunAngel89
Summary: Haru had always hated change, especially when it involved Makoto. When they had moved to Tokyo everything had been fine, what Haru hadn't counted on was Yamazaki Sousuke getting close to Makoto. Haru is forced to to face his emotions.Makoto is to scared to voice his.Sousuke has a secret that involves Rin.Rin just wants to party the pain away.





	1. Chapter 1

There were very few things that Nanase Haruka enjoyed more than his morning bath, swimming was one of those things. The water helped soothe and wash away his worries. When he was in the water he was _free!_ It was in the first year of university that things were turned upside down, everything had started out ok, Rin had gone to Australia, Makoto and him had moved to Tokyo, sure they went to different universities which meant they didn’t live next door anymore, but they were only a train ride away from each other. They still spent most of their free time together.

What he hadn’t accounted for was Yamazaki Sousuke, who was attending the same university as Makoto, both of them were studying to be coaches so they were bound to have the same schedule. Although that alone wasn’t going to put Haru at ease, he had never liked Sousuke, and the fact that him and Makoto were getting close made things even worse. But why did It bother him so much? Probably just a protective mechanism nothing else, right? Haru sat in his bath stewing over his thoughts completely unaware of his apartment door opening.

“Haru!” called an all too familiar voice “You really need to learn to lock your door, I’m coming in” Haru sunk further into his bath “Are you in here?” Came the voice a little softer this time Haru made a soft grunt, he heard a chuckle on the other side of the door, it slowly opened and Makoto’s face peaked through the door way, he heard him sigh before standing in front of the bath offering Haru his hand. “Come on Haru-chan or you will be late”

Haru looked up at him a scowled “Drop the -chan”

Makoto just chuckled as Haru grabbed his hand and he lifted him out “You never change Haru, that’s one of the things I like about you”

Haru paused on leg still in the bath and looked up Makoto’s smiling face, had his eyes always been this green, he could feel his heart speed up. Was something wrong with him? Maybe he was getting sick.

Makoto cocked his head to the side “Haruuuu” he moaned impatiently “I know you love the water but I don’t want you to be late, plus I’m meeting Sousuke at this little café he said has really good coffee, it’s actually not too far from your university”

 _Sousuke,_ it bugged Haru more than he liked that they were on first name basis, he sighed and pulled his other leg out of the bath and got dressed without a word. They silently made their way to the to the train station. They sat waiting for their train in a comfortable silence, until Makoto broke the silence.

Makoto turned to him and smiled. “I’ll see you for dinner tonight?” he asked

Haru frowned “of course, I’m not letting you burn down an apartment building with your cooking”

“Haruuuuuu” Makoto whined playfully before pausing “Oh my last class doesn’t finish until six tonight, maybe I should just get something to eat with Sousuke”

“No” Haru snapped suddenly, making Makoto jump and look at him questioningly “It’s fine, I’ll come get you’re from your class”

“Are your sure that’s not to troublesome?” Makoto asked still looking confused as the train pulled in.

Haru shook his head as they boarded the train “It’s fine” he said

The rest of their trip was filled with silence, not completely uncomfortable, but Haru just couldn’t relax. He was sure it was normal to be protective over your friend, especially with someone you don’t get on with, but Makoto was allowed to choose his friends wasn’t he? Haru sighed and stared at the window at nothing in particular trying to decode all these feelings. Before he knew they had reached their stop Makoto waved as he headed for the café, while Haru headed towards his university’s pool for practice. The water would help him sort everything out, he hoped.

* * *

 

 

Makoto sighed as he walked to the café, he knew Haru and Sousuke had a hard time getting on but he wished they would at least make an effort to get along. Sousuke waved to him from one of the outside tables, his books already sprawled out in front of him, Makoto smiled and waved back walking towards him.

“Hope you weren’t waiting long” He said taking a seat opposite Sousuke

Sousuke shook his head smiling “I figured you would have to drag Nanase out of the bath again”

Makoto chuckled “It’s basically a morning routine now”

Sousuke laughed nudging him on the shoulder gently “You two are like a married couple”

Makoto felt his cheeks heating up “I-It’s only because we have known each other so long” he spluttered “I’m sure you and Rin are the same”

“Nah, Rin’s to moody and stuborn” Sousuke paused thinking “Plus he is another country right now” he said looking down at the books in front of him

Makoto smiled “You miss him?”

Sousuke looked up at him, teal eye’s meeting green ones “Sometimes, but now I have you to keep me company” He smiled brightly at him “Now let’s get some studying done”

The rest of their morning involved coffee, studying and more coffee. Makoto was glad he had someone in his classes that he could study with, he wondered how Haru was coping with everything, he hadn’t once mention anyone from his university since they started three months ago, he made a mental note to ask how everything was going. Just before lunch they packed up their things and began walking to the station to catch the train to their university, they idly chatted about their classes, they had mostly the same except Sousuke took one to on rehabilitation, while Makoto took one for coaching children.

Their classes dragged on and Makoto kept looking at his watch, willing time to go faster so he could meet Haru for dinner. When his last class was finally over he all but ran out of the room. “Makoto! Wait up!” Sousuke called after him “Want to grab some dinner?”

“We have spent all day together aren’t you sick of me yet” Makoto chuckled

“How could anyone get sick of you” Sousuke said honestly making Makoto pause and look at him, he was looking at him with a slight smile “Or do you have a date with Nanase?”

“I-It’s not a d-date” Makoto stuttered

Sousuke let out a booming laugh “Ok, if it’s not a date then you can cancel and come out with me” he said leaning awfully close to him.

“u-uh—“

“Makoto!” came Haru’s voice from his left

“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed “You’re here”

Haru nodded at him before turning to Sousuke “He would never cancel on me”

Sousuke sneered down at Haru before turning to Makoto and smiling “Another time then” he waved as we walked off not looking back at them

Makoto sighed “I don’t know why you two can't get on, you’re more alike than you realise”

Haru snorted “I’m nothing like him”

Makoto chuckled and fell into step with Haru, as much as he liked his new friendship with Sousuke, there was just something so natural about being with Haru. Makoto chatted away about his day and Haru just listened, as always, most people would probably get annoyed with Haru’s lack of communication but Makoto didn’t mind. They reached Makoto’s apartment, it was closer Haru had reasoned. Makoto excused himself to dump his books in his bedroom, Haru already making himself at home in Makoto’s tiny kitchen. After dumping his things Makoto headed back to the kitchen.

“Want any help with anything?” He asked, Haru eyed him warily, Makoto held his hands up “I promise I won’t set fire to anything”

Haru sighed “Can you manage the rice?”

Makoto smiled and started cooking the rice, this was one of the few things he knew how to cook, the others were instant ramen and anything he could cook in a microwave. Haru had said he would cook him dinner every night he could, which was basically every night give or take one here and there, he reasoned it was so he would eat properly and not set fire to anything.

* * *

 

Haru stared down at the Mackerel he was grilling, it soothed him to cook for Makoto, even if this was all he could do, at least it was something to keep them close. After the fight he had with Makoto before they graduated, he had learnt how painfull and empty his life was without Makoto by his side. After he came back from Australia with Rin he had decided to make sure Makoto was always by his side. They sat eating dinner, idly chatting about their classes.

“Hey Haru, have you made any friends?” Makoto asked

Haru shrugged “Don’t need more friends” _All I need is you_

Makoto sighed “What about your teammates?”

Haru shrugged again “Their ok I guess”

“Haruuuu” Makoto whinned “you should make more friends”

Haru looked over at Makoto “I have you, Rin, Rei and Nagisa”

Makoto sighed “Rin’s in Australia, and Rei and Nagisa are back in Iwatobi probably making more friends”

“So? I don’t need any more friends”

Makoto had an idea “Why don’t you come and hang out with me and Sousuke sometime, I know if you guys would make great friends if you just tried” Haru frowned at Makoto who slumped down in defeat.

“When do your exams start?” Haru asked changing the subject

Makoto groaned “Next week, I am not ready for them” Haru began clearing the table while Makoto laid his head on the table “Oh that reminds I’ll be studying a lot more with Sousuke for the exams, so we might not be able to have dinner together as often, you have exams as well don’t you?”

Haru froze half way to the kitchen, he nodded and continued to the kitchen silently. Haru’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and was great by a picture a smiling guy with pink hair, he sighed about to put the phone back in his pocket.

“Why is Kisumi calling you?” Makoto breathed down his neck sending a shiver down Haru’s spine

“He’s in some of my classes” Haru muttered putting his phone down on the bench and busying himself with the dishes

“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed “Why didn’t you tell me! That means you have a friend already”

Haru frowned, he wouldn’t count Kisumi as a friend, more of an annoying leech, He shrugged and turned back to the dishes reacting too slow as Makoto snatched his phone, he hurried out of the kitchen Haru hot on heels.

“Makoto give it back” He demanded

Makoto dialled Kisumi’s number “Hi Kisumi? Its Makoto Tachibana” he paused holding Haru back with one arm “I took his phone, I was wondering if you would like to come and study with Haru, Sousuke and I” another pause “Yes I go to the same university as him, I’ll text through the time and date” he paused shooting Haru a smile “Great, Bye bye” he hung up hand Haru his phone back to a glaring Haru

Makoto smiled tilting his head to the side “I promise it won’t be as bad as you think it will be, plus if you have someone you can study with we can all hang out, which means I get more time to spend with Haru-chan”

“Drop the -chan” Haru huffed walking back to the kitchen

* * *

 

It didn’t sound like a horrible idea, he would get to see Makoto a lot more, he would just have to put up with Kisumi and Sousuke. Turned out it was going to be just as bad as he thought it would originally. They in a corner table at a café Haru had never been to before, Makoto and Sousuke were opposite Kisumi and Him. Haru spent the majority of his time not listening to Kisumi and glaring at Sousuke who was looking to smug for his liking.

“Haru!” Came Kisumi annoyingly sweet voice broke into his thoughts “are you even listening to me?” Haru frowned and shrugged, Kisumi smiled at him then turned to get Makoto and Sousuke’s attention “How about we take a break?”

They sighed relieved and agreed a break would be a good idea Kisumi dragged Makoto up with him to get them drinks leaving Haru with Sousuke. They both sat there in awkward silence, Haru had no intention of talking to him so he just looked out the window.

“Nanase” Came Sousukes deep voice “Have you heard from Rin recently?”

Haru stared at Sousuke in complete shock that he had spoken to him, nicely at that, Haru thought back to his last Skype call with Rin “I haven’t heard from him for atleast two months” he saw the worry cross Sousuke’s face “I’m sure he’s just busy”

Sousuke grunted in reply just as Makoto and Kisumi returned with their drinks, they returned to their studying but Haru could tell Sousuke was distracted. God knows how many hours later Haru looked up realising it was dark outside, he pointed this out to everyone so they decided to call it quits and go home, as the exited the café Kisumi draped his arm over Haru’s shoulders, Haru automatically pushed him off.

“you haven’t changed at all Haru” Kisumi said laughing

“neither have you” Haru muttered

Makoto chuckled at them “This is kind of like old times”

Kisumi turned and smiled “Except we are missing Asahi and Ikyua” he turned to Sousuke who was lagging behind them “Sousuke hows Rin doing? He’s in Australia isn’t he?”

Sousuke frowned “Fine I guess”

Haru made a mental note to try and contact Rin, not that he cared about Sousuke, but just to check in on him. They continued on their way together until they had to split up, Sousuke and Makoto went to the train station to get their train home, while Kisumi walked with Haru. This arrangement bugged Haru, so much so that he hadn’t heard a word Kisumi had said the whole walk to their apartments which were – unfortunately – were next to each other.

Kisumi leaned down so his face was inches away from Haru’s causing him to jump “Haru is something bother you”

“You are” Haru deadpanned

“Haruuuu!” Kisumi whinned “Your always so mean to me” Haru shrugged and headed towards his apartment “Can’t wait till our next study date Haru-chan!” Kisumi said winking

Haru shuddered and quickly opened the door to his apartment, seeking the solitude inside. He sighed placing his books on his desk before grabbing his laptop and opening skype, he checked the time it was ten so it was eleven there, hopefully he was still awake. He didn’t have to look hard for Rin’s skype since apart from his parents he was the only contact he had on there. The icon next to his name indicated he was online, but would he pick up? Haru sucked in a breath and hit call. It only rang a few times before he answered, he was laying shirtless on his bed.

“Haru! To what do I have the honour of you calling me” His words slightly slurred as he spoke

“Are you drunk?”

Rin shrugged “Maybe, what’s it matter to you? I’m legally allowed to drink here”

That’s right their legal drinking age was eighteen in Australia “Yamazaki is worried about you”

Rin flinched at Sousuke’s name “Sousuke can butt out of my life” He sipped something out of cup just of screen “I’m completely fine”

Haru didn’t believe him in the slightest, but knew it was not a good Idea to push Rin, especially a drunk Rin. “How’s University going?” he asked instead

“Great, I went to this great party tonight! I was going to stay longer but-“ he was cut off by a hand slowly making its way down into his pants, he hissed something in English, Haru’s English was still really bad so all he caught was the name, well he assumed it was a name, ‘Andy’. English names were really weird. “Sorry Haru I have to go”

Before he hung up Rin was pulled backwards revealing a man with sandy blonde hair, this must ‘Andy’, not wanting to see anything that would scar him for life Haru hung up. He had no idea what Australian universities were like, they must do a lot of partying, was Rin even still serious about his dream? Would he keep their promise of racing each other in the Olympics? Haru rubbed his eyes and decided to get some sleep, he had training the next morning after all.

* * *

 

Makoto glanced at Sousuke as they reached their apartment block, they were in the same block Sousuke was on the ground floor and Makoto was on the second. They stopped at out the front of Sousuke’s apartment, Makoto could tell something was bothering Sousuke but didn’t want to pry.

“Want to come in for abit?” Sousuke asked suddenly

Makoto was a little shocked, they had never been in each other’s apartments, they always studied at a café or the university library “Uh sure” they walked inside

“Would you like something to drink?”

“uh tea please”

Sousuke nodded and headed to his kitchen “Make yourself at home” Makoto sat down on his sofa, a few mintues later Sousuke came back with a tea in one hand and what looked suspiciously like a beer in the other.

Sousuke handed him the tea “Thank you, Sousuke how did you get beer?”

Sousuke simply gave him a look that said ‘who would question me’. Drinking laws weren’t really worried about half the time though.

Makoto half smiled “Sousuke is everything ok?”

Sousuke’s rolled his eyes “I just want to relax”

Makoto knew something was bothering him and wanted to pry more but thought better of it, Sousuke would tell him when he was ready, instead he decided to ask him about something that had been on his mind “Hey Sousuke” Makoto asked after he took his empty glass to the kitchen “what do you think about me taking on a part time job?”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow “I would say that’s a good idea, if your someone who is not struggling with their university work”

Makoto winced knowing how badly he was struggling “I know I’m struggling but some stuff has happened back home and I kind of need to start paying my way”

Sousuke stopped midway through taking a sip of his drink “Makoto is everything ok?” he looked at Makoto generally worried

Makoto waved his arms “N-nothing bad, Dad just got hurt at his job and will be out of work for a while, and they need to pay for the twins schooling so I thought if I got a job I could at the very least pay my way a little bit just to help out”

Sousuke shook his and finished off his drink “That’s so like you Makoto, always worrying about everyone else before worrying about yourself” Makoto felt his cheeks go warm “But if you really want to, go for it, I can help you out with studying”

Makoto smiled broadly at Sousuke “Thanks Sousuke” he paused thinking for a momoment “Uh please don’t say anything to Haru”

Sousuke looked at him confused “You want to keep something from Nanase?”

“Uh not exactly, I’ll tell him” Makoto spluttered “just not for a little while, I don’t want him to worry about me and get distracted from his training”

Sousuke shrugged “How often do me and Nanase actually speak to each other”

Makoto considered this “Good point, although I don’t know why you two can’t try to get on”

Sousuke shrugged “Old Habits die hard”

Half an hour later Makoto said good night to Sousuke, who was grabbing out another beer from his fridge, and headed up to his apartment. He crawled into bed expecting sleep to come easily to him, but it was the complete opposite. He laid staring at his ceiling for a good hour, decided where he was going to ask for jobs, after their exams Haru and him would be going back to Iwatobi to visit their friends and Makoto’s family, so he wouldn’t be able to get one until after then. He yawned, rolling over he grabbed his phone off his bed side table, he sent Haru his usually good night message. His eyes slowly began to droop and soon sleep had him in his clutches.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, i had most of it written then hated and started all over again haha  
> please enjoy and sorry if theres any mistakes my computer kept Autocorrecting all the names so let me know if there is anything strange thrown in there haha

The shrill tone of his alarm clock made Rin groan, he had obviously drunk too much last night. He slapped around his bedside table as a horrible attempt of trying to hit the snooze button. He sighed in frustration, giving up and laying back on his bed. The person beside him laughed and reached over turning the alarm clock off.

“Thanks Andy” Rin mutter covering his face with his arm  
  
Andy snuggled up to him “we have practice this morning”  
  
“Can I call in sick” Rin groaned  
  
Andy chuckled “You have already done that three times this week, coach won’t let you get away with it anymore”  
  
“Fine” Rin huffed throwing the blankets off his naked body and standing up “But I’m having a shower first I feel dirty”  
  
Andy playing fully pinched his butt “That’s your own fault for throwing yourself at me last night”  
  
Rin rolled his eyes putting on some pants and grabbing his shower gear before heading to the shared bathroom. He was used to shared bathrooms but sometimes he wished he had his own bathroom. He let out sigh of relief as he let the hot water wash away the night shenanigans. He got out and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like death, not surprising considering how much he drank last night. He got dressed and headed back to his room, to find Andy still lying in bed looking at his phone.  
  
“OI” Rin growled “What are you doing with my phone"  
  
“Chill, you just got a message from someone named Ma-ko-to” He said sounding out the syllables “Is that a girl?”  
  
Rin snatched his phone “No it’s a guy and he is my friend”  
  
“whatever, I’m going to have shower” He said smacking Rin’s butt on the way out.  
  
Rin sighed, Andy was a good swimmer and was pretty good-looking, but sometimes he was such a nosey prick. Rin looked down at his phone, a small smile spreading across his face as he read Makoto’s message.  
  
_To: Rin_  
_From: Makoto_  
_Hey Rin (＾◇＾）ノ Me and Haru will be in Iwatobi in a couple of days_  
_will you be back visiting your family then?_  
_If you are maybe we can catch up!_  
_Take care (＾▽＾)_

  
_To: Makoto_  
_From: Rin_  
_Yo! I am planning to come back in 3 days_  
_I will get in contact with you then._  
  
Short and simple, he was all for catching up with everyone. As long as everyone didn’t involve Sousuke, he wasn’t sure he was ready to see him yet. He sighed, he hadn’t told anyone what happened. He knew he was running from it, not wanting to face it, drinking to numb the pain he felt.  
  
“You ready to go?” Andy asked sticking his head in the door.  
  
“Yeah” Rin replied, He grabbed his gym bag and walked out the door, he had the oddest feeling that something big was going to happen in the coming days.

* * *

 

Makoto hummed happily as he got off the train and walked towards Haru’s, they were heading back to Iwatobi today, Makoto was excited to see his family as well as Rei and Nagisa. He reached Haru’s apartment building and walked upstairs to his door, he knocked softly but there was no answer. So Makoto tried to see if the door was unlocked, which it was.  
  
“He’s hopeless” Makoto muttered before calling out “Haru!” he heard a faint grunt from the bathroom, of course he would be in the bath. “I’m coming in” he opened the door to see Haru peeking out over the top of his bath. Makoto sighed and offered him a hand “Come on we don’t want to miss our train”  
  
Haru sighed and took Makoto’s hand to get out of the bath, of course wearing his swimmers. After a half assed attempt at drying himself he headed to kitchen to make some breakfast. “Haru!” Makoto called running after him with a towel “You need to dry your hair properly or you’ll get sick” Haru’s heart beat quickened as Makoto placed the towel over his head and began gently rubbing his hair. He could feel the warmth of Makoto’s body behind him. Haru mentally slapped himself, what was wrong with him it was just Makoto.  
  
“There we go” Makoto said with a smile before going to put the towel back, leaving Haru to cook the mackerel. Makoto let out a shaky breath, he needed to control his emotions, he didn’t want Haru to find out how he felt towards him, he was sure it would ruin their friendship. He had technically confessed to Haru when they were in middle school, but Haru seemed to take as friendship love. So Makoto vowed to keep his feelings hidden so it wouldn’t ruin anything, but sometimes being so close to Haru was hard to handle. Makoto sighed, the whole time he had been drying Haru’s hair all he was thinking about was wrapping his arms around his slim, toned chest. Stop it, Makoto shook his head, it was just pure fantasy to be able to do that.  
  
With one last sigh he walked back out to the kitchen where Haru was busy serving the food up. They ate their meal in silence with Makoto check the time every few minutes to make sure they didn’t miss their train. Once finished and Haru had cleaned the dishes, as fast as he could to keep Makoto from panicking, they grabbed their bags and headed to the train station. The took a seat side by side on the train, Haru on the window side.  
  
“How do you think you went in the exams?” Makoto asked making conversation, he was met with a shrug as Haru continued to stare out the window “I hope I went ok, although Sousuke helped a lot” he smiled.  
  
Haru stiffened beside him but said nothing, Makoto turned to look at his friend who seemed engrossed in the passing scenery. Makoto smiled “Maybe Coach Sasabe will let us swim at the swim club while we are visiting”  
  
Haru turned to him his eyes sparkling “You will swim with me?”  
  
“Of course” Makoto said smiling “I will always swim with Haru-chan”  
  
“drop the -Chan” Haru huffed and turned back to the window.  
  
Makoto swore he saw a blush on Haru’s cheeks, but he was probably just excited about swimming. Makoto was sure Haru couldn’t live without water, but his obsession with water was one of the things Makoto loved about him. Halfway into the train ride Makoto yawned, the long nights of studying were finally catching up to him. He glanced at Haru to see him asleep against the window, he smiled and reached a hand out and softly brushed hair away from his eyes. Fighting the urge to kiss Haru’s forehead Makoto grabbed his headphones out and let himself get lost in music, until he dozed off.

* * *

 

Haru was jerked awake by the train coming to a stop, he was stuck in place by some weight barring down on his head. After some awkward manuvering he realised it was Makoto, he must of moved to sleep on Makoto’s shoulder and he had fallen asleep with his head atop Haru’s. Haru gently shook him to wake him, it was their stop. They had just stepped off the train when a force crashed into them.  
  
“ONII-CHAN!”  
  
“HARU-CHAN!”  
  
Ran had thrown herself around Makoto, while Ren had a fierce grip on Haru’s waist, a small smile spread across his hips. Mr and Mrs Tachibana followed suit embracing their son and then Haru. The Tachibana’s had always made him feel like part of their family, he was closer to them then his own parents. Some people would think of that as being bad, but Haru didn't mind. His father had always been away working for as long as he could remember, He was a little closer to his mother, but the one family member he had been the closest to was his grandmother. When she had passed away he had felt very lonely, so having the Tachibana’s as a constant part of his life had been very reassuring.  
  
“How have you two been?” Mrs Tachibana asked looking them over “I hope you both have been eating properly”  
  
“Haru cooks most of the time” Makoto said flashing Haru a smile “He doesn't want me to burn down my apartment building”  
  
“Thats a good idea remember when you—”  
  
“Dad!” Makoto whined  
  
“Are you staying at our house Haru-chan?” Ren asked looking up him hopefully  
  
Haru opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Mrs Tachibana “Your more then welcome to stay with us Haruka, it would be awfully lonely in that house by yourself”  
  
Haru’s parents were still deciding what to do with the house, although he hoped they wouldn't sell it, in the mean time it sat empty unless Haru came to town. He liked staying at the Tachibana’s but he also liked his space, although he would be closer to Makoto there, but he liked his bath.  
  
“Uh maybe Haru would like his own home more” Makoto stammered while Haru was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
“Awwwww” Ren and Ran said in unison  
  
“I’ll come sleep over before we go back” Haru promised  
  
The twins smiled happily and began planning their sleep over, Makoto gave Haru his trademark head tilt and smile, causing an odd feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Once they had reached their houses Haru headed up the stairs to his house, after promising a persistent Mrs Tachibana that he would come down for dinner.

* * *

 

Makoto watched Haru walk up the stairs, torn between wanting to follow him so he wasn't alone and wanting play with his younger siblings. Before he could make a decision his phone rang.  
  
“Yo” came Rins voice.  
  
“Hey Rin” Makoto replied “What’s up?”  
  
There was a rustling on the other side “Just wanted to let you know i’m going to be in iwatobi sooner then planned” he said with a grunt  
  
“Oh how soon?” something about Rin’s voice wasn't right “is everything ok?”  
  
“Just peachy” Rin muttered “I’ll be arriving tomorrow afternoon”  
  
Makoto was fairly sure everything wasn't ‘just peachy’ but decided not to pry, at least not yet. “Oh when did you want to catch up?”  
  
“I’ll be spending time with Gou and mom that night, so i was thinking of getting together with everyone the next night”  
  
Today was Monday, so that meant it would Wednesday, Makoto was sure they didn't have anything really planned for that day “Ok i’ll tell Haru, Nagisa and Rei”  
  
“Great, I’ll get Ai and momo” Rin muttered still rustling around on the other end  
  
Something, or rather someone, was missing “We’re just missing Sousuke, maybe i should of invited him to come with me and Haru” It went quiet on the other end of the phone “Rin are you still there?”  
  
“Yeah sorry” Rin said softly “I-I have to go and finish packing”  
  
“Oh ok” Makoto said worriedly “I’ll call you Wednesday” Rin grunted in reply “Bye Rin”  
  
“Bye Makoto”

  
Makoto hung up with a heavy heart, something was definitely wrong with his friend. Sousuke acted strange when he would mention Rin to, what had happened between them two? “Onii-chan! Come play a game with us!” Ren and Ran called. Makoto sighed and headed inside, maybe Haru knew something, he would ask when he came down for dinner.

* * *

 

Rin stared at his phone after his call with Makoto ended, he sighed he couldn't be angry at Makoto for mentioning Sousuke. He didn't know what had happened, no one knew except them, and Rin wanted to keep it that way. He finished packing his bags sitting them near the door heading to the pool, hoping a swim would clear his mind.  
Unfortunately it didn't, two hours later he was laying on his bed drowning in his thoughts. He half heartedly wished Andy was here to distract him, it wasn't anything serious with him, it was just a ‘friends with benfits’ scenario. Rin wasn't complaining he really wasn't ready for anything serious, not yet anyway. His phone buzzed on the bed pulling him out of his thoughts.

  
_To: Rin_  
_From: Gou_  
_What time does your flight come in?_  
  
_To: Gou_  
_From: Rin_  
_I got an earlier flight so i will be in at 12:30pm_

  
He sent the text message and sighed laying back on his bed with and arm over his eyes, its not that he wasn't excited to see his family and friends again, he was. It unnerved him to so close to Sousuke, things were easier to deal with while there was an ocean between them. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Sousuke still plaguing him.

Sousuke downed his fifth (or was it his sixth) drink, Kisumi had dragged him to some club saying he needed a distraction, from what he didn't mention and Sousuke didn't ask. After Kisumi flirting with the security guard they got in without having to show ID’s, although Sousuke was sure with his height and build they wouldn't of even asked him. The techno music pounded loudly, while sweaty bodies slapped together, in what Sousuke could only guess, was meant to be dancing. He was seated at a table to the side of the room watching Kisumi dancing with some guy with light brown hair, why had he dragged him if he was just going to ditch him? Kisumi whispered something to the guy, who nodded and walked to the bar, before he bounded over to where Sousuke sat.  
  
“Having fun?” Kisumi asked  
  
“No” Sousuke grunted  
  
Kisumi pouted “Well it has to better then moping around your apartment”  
  
Sousuke glared at him “I wasn't moping”  
  
Kisumi rolled his eyes “Whatever you say sweetheart” Dance floor guy came back handing them both drinks “Thanks hot stuff” Kisumi said giving him a wink and motioning for him to sit down next to him. “Well if you weren't moping what were you doing”  
  
“Relaxing”  
  
Kisumi rolled his eyes “Relaxing by staring at your phone?” Sousuke glared at him again wishing he had stayed him “It’s only a week and then your precious Makoto will be back”  
  
So Kisumi thought he was moping because Makoto had gone back home with Haru for week, well no point in correcting him, Sousuke just shrugged and to a swig of whatever this drink that dance floor guy had brought him, he coughed as the alcohol burned the back of his throat.  
  
“Ugh” he spluttered “what is that”  
  
“S-sorry” Dance floor guy muttered “I didn't know what you drank so i got a whiskey and cola but i think he made it to strong”  
  
Sousuke coughed again “It’s ok uh— what was your name?”  
  
“Oh i’m Hashimoto Eiji” He said bowing in his seat “Nice to meet you”  
  
Sousuke nearly laughed at how formal he was being “Yamazaki Sousuke” Sousuke said taking another swig of his drink. It definitely tasted like there was more then one shot of whiskey in it, he didn't mind anything to him escape reality escape reality. Eiji excused himself to go to the bathroom, tell Kisumi ‘no’ with a blush after he had asked if he needed help. After he had left Kisumi turned to give Sousuke a serious look.  
  
“Do you like Makoto?”  
  
Sousuke splutterd as his drink went down the wrong pipe “W-what?” He spluttered after finishing his coughing fit.  
  
Kisumi sighed “Well you spend a lot of time with him and now he’s gone your all sad so i figured you might like him”  
  
Sousuke glared at him “How do you know i even like guys?”  
  
Kisumi laughed “Please you had a crush on Rin in elementary school EVERYONE could tell”  
  
Sousuke glared over his glass, had it really been that obvious? he sighed “Ok i am gay BUT i don't like Makoto like that”  
  
Kisumi raised an eyebrow “Really but he is super hot”  
  
“I’ll admit his is good-looking” He paused thinking “and really nice but he’s just a really good friend” He smiled  
  
Kisumi groaned “Damn” Sousuke looked at him quizzically he sighed “I was hoping you were into Makoto so i could woo Haru”  
  
Sousuke raised an eyebrow “You like Nanase?”  
  
“Yeah” Kisumi nodded sadly “I had a crush on him in middle school but after going our seperate ways in high school i thought i was over him, and then i ran into him last year and everything just came flooding back” he put his in his hands “But i think he likes Makoto”  
  
Sousuke was about to reply when Eiji came back instead he opted to go get more drinks for everyone. He was sure he wasn't drunk but as he went to stand up he stumbled a little bit, that last drink must have been kicking in. He made his way to the bar, accidentally bumping into a couple people on the way, and ordered their drinks. He some how managed to make it back to their table without spilling anything. He sat down just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Makoto had sent him a snapchat, it was a photo of him laying in his bed the twins fast asleep on top of him a smile on his barely visible face, captioned ‘Hope your having fun’. A smiled tugged at his lips before turning and taking a photo of himself with Kisumi kissing Eiji in the background, he captioned it ‘if you count this as fun’ then hit send. Yeah he only liked Makoto as a friend, didn't he? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!  
> omg everything was out to distract me!!   
> (i blame mystic messenger haha)  
> please enjoy and let me know of any mistakes coz i only half ass re-read it haha

Makoto hummed to himself as he jogged up the stairs to Haru’s house, it was wednesday and they were going to their old swimming club with Rei and Nagisa, he hadn't swam in months so he was excited to swim with everyone. He was sure Haru was excited to, although he wouldn't admit it. He pressed the buzzer and sighed when there was no answer. He tried to door, which unsurprisingly was unlocked.“Excuse the intrusion” said walking through the door. He headed straight for the bathroom knowing there was no where else Haru would be. 

“Haru!” he called through the door “Can i come in?” There was no answer so he walked in just Haru raised his head out of the water. Makoto smiled and offered his hand “Good Morning Haru-chan” 

“Drop the -chan” Haru said glaring but taking Makoto’s hand and climbing out of the bath, swimmers on of course. 

“I’m looking forward to swim with everyone again, and we get to see Rin tonight to” Makoto babbled away cheerfully “I hope you don't mind us all coming to your house though?!” 

Haru shrugged throwing on some clothes over his swimmers he had been wearing in the bath. “Breakfast?” he asked simply 

Makoto checked his watch “Uh yeah we have time still” he smiled sitting down at the table while Haru busied himself cooking. His phone vibrated in his pocket making him jump, it was a snapchat from Sousuke. It was a photo of him in bed looking like death warmed up, he had captioned it ‘Come back and look after me’. Makoto chuckled taking a photo himself trying to pull a disapproving look and captioned it ‘Thats what you get for drinking to much’ he hit send just as Haru came out with some grilled Mackerel and rice, offering Makoto some, like he would ever turn down and opportunity to eat Haru’s cooking.  

They ate in a comfortable silence, being back in this house made Makoto feel at home. Part of him just wanted to stay here with Haru and not go back to Tokyo, but they couldn’t. “Hey Haru” Makoto said, Haru looked up at him “Do you think your parents are going to sell this house?” 

Haru froze food half to his mouth “I hope not” he muttered  

They finished their food in silence, then hurried to the swim club so they wouldn't be late. Nagisa and Rei were waiting out the front for them. Nagisa bounded up to them excitedly wrapping his arms (well attempting to) both of them. 

“Haru-chan! Mako-Chan! i missed you so much” 

Makoto chuckled and wrapped an arm around Nagisa “We missed you too” 

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose “I hope all is well Makoto-kun and Haruka-kun” 

“You can drop on honorific’s Rei we have been friends for years” Makoto said with a kind smile “Everything is…different but good” 

They chatted as they walked into the swim club, greeted by a cheerful Coach Sasbe, happy to see his favourite students, he left in a hurry after telling them which lanes were free to swim in. They spent hours in the pool, having splash fights and mock racing each other. This was just what Makoto needed, it was like they never left, he couldn't wait for tonight although part of him wished Sousuke would be there with them. 

* * *

 

Rin trailed behind Gou, Ai and Momo, not paying attention to anything the were babbling about, something about the swim clubs? maybe. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder and his grip on his pillow, he was staying at Haru’s that night and he couldn't sleep without his pillow.  

“Rin-senpai” Ai called slowing down to walk with him “How’s training in Australia going?” 

Rin focused on the ground “Fine”  

Ai looked at him worried but chose not to push the matter. They reached Haru’s house and Makoto welcomed them in, Nagisa and Rei were already playing a video game (Rei failing at it somewhat) Haru was cooking the kitchen, Rin hoped it was more then just Mackerel, Makoto politely offered them a drink of tea or water. Rin claimed a spot in an arm chair in the corner of the lounge room, his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 _To: Rin_    
 _From: Andy_  

 _Missing your sexy butt already!_    
 _Don’t do anything_ _i_ _wouldn't do! ಠ‿↼_  

Rin snorted 

 _To: Andy_    
 _From: Rin_  

 _That leaves me an awful lot of things_    
 _i_ _can do (◠‿◕)_  

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa called out before jumping on him “We have missed you! how’s Australia? is it true that they ride around on Kangaroo’s?” He paused looking at Rin’s phone which was still in his hand “Who’s Andy? is that one of your team mates? or maybe a boyfriend?” 

Rin felt his cheeks redden “Teammate” he mutters ignoring Haru’s raised eyebrow 

“Did you bring us any presents?” Nagisa asked looking like a kid at christmas. 

Rin sighed but rummaged around in his backpack beside him pulling a key ring with a fairy penguin in it “It’s a fairy penguin, they love them over there” Nagisa’s face lit up and he grabbed the key ring hugging it. Rin began pulling out more presents, An orca plushy for Makoto from Sea World, a Dolphin plushy for Haru (also from sea world), a book on Australian culture and animals for Rei, A notebook with ducks on the pages for Ai, a book on Australian insects for Momo and A calendar with an Australia group called Man Power (They were muscly and topless) for Gou. Everyone thanked Rin for their gifts as Haru informed them dinner was ready.  

The chatted as they ate their dinner (Makoto’s favourite green curry), Gou told Makoto and Haru about the new members they had got this year at the swim club, or more so their muscles. Rin asked Ai how he was going being captain, Momo was to busy eating to talk and Nagisa was talking to Rei animatedly about his penguin keyring. A small smile played on his lips, it was nice being back here with his friends. 

“Rin” Makoto says softly “How is everything in Australia?” 

Rin pauses for a moment staring at his food “Yeah everything is fine” he mutter spooning in some more curry in attempt to avoid talking. 

Makoto tilted his head to the side and smiled “I’m glad things are going well, I think Sousuke has been worried about you” Rin splutterd as his food entered the wrong pipe, a flustered Makoto hurried to get some water. “Sorry Rin are you ok?” 

“I’m ok” Rin choked out after taking a few generous gulps of water. 

Makoto looked at him worried “I’m sorry i made you choke” 

Rin shook his head “It’s not your fault” He pushed his plate away “I’m going to head out to get some fresh air” 

He walked out into Haru’s yard, well aware of the eyes watching him, he really didn't want them to worry about him, but he wasn't ready to talk about Sousuke. He sighed running his fingers through his hair, how had life got so complicated in such a short time? Why did everything have to change? Why couldn't things have stayed how the were last year? He sat down on the verandah and placed his head in his hands, trying to withhold the tears that threatened to spill out.  

“Rin” came a soft voice “I-i’m sorry if i said something upset you”  

Rin looked up into kind green eyes “I-it’s not your fault” 

Makoto sat down beside him “You know you can to talk to us about anything” He tilted his head in a smile “Even though he wont admit it Haru would help anyway he could” 

Rin sighed “I know” he bit his lip “I’m just not ready to talk about it” 

Makoto’s face was full of worry “I know your not as close to me a you are with Haru but i want you to know i’m always here for you” A kind smiled spread over his soft lips, wait soft lips? Rin mentally slapped himself, pull yourself together. 

“Thanks Makoto” he replied offering a small smile “I-i just…I don't even know what i want anymore” Tears stung Rin’s eyes, Makoto wrapped and arm around him and pulled him close. 

“shh you don't need to talk about it now” He said soothingly “How about for tonight we forget about the past and the future and just have fun being together again” 

Rin lifted his head up to look at Makoto, who was smiling down at him “Makoto….” 

“Oi! Come inside and have some cake” Haru said 

Rin pulled away from Makoto “There isn't Mackerel in it is there?” He asked  

“it’s chocolate” he stated “…..with Mackerel” he added softly 

“Haru your obsession with Mackerel is getting out of hand” he muttered standing up 

Makoto chuckled “I would be more worried if he stopped eating Mackerel” 

Rin rolled his eyes and followed them inside, he couldn't help but smile a little. He had missed his friends more then he realised, his eyes drifted to Makoto was taking a piece of cake from Haru, as if feeling eyes on him he turned and locked eyes with Rin, He tilted his head in his trade mark smile. With just that smile Rin relaxed more, how was Makoto still single, he wondered taking a piece of Haru’s chocolate Mackerel cake. He continued to watch Makoto as he took a bite of Haru’s cake (Which surprisingly didn't taste to bad), Had he always been this cute? Rin shook his head, all the stress must be getting to him. They finished their cakes and sat around Haru’s T.V to watch Nagisa and Makoto verse each other in some racing game. Rin’s eyes stayed glued to Makoto.  

* * *

 

Haru still hadn't shaken the awful feeling in his gut, AI, Momo and Gou had all gone home so they were about to watch a movie Nagisa had picked, was it about ghost’s? or Zombies? Haru couldn't remember, his mind kept replaying Makoto hugging Rin, why did it make him feel so angry? was it anger? maybe it was jealousy? but why would he be jealous of a hug? Makoto hugged a lot of people, that was just how he was. Haru let out a sigh. 

“Are you tired Haru?” Makoto’s gentle voice whispered in his ear. Haru shrugged in reply, he knew he didn't need to say anything, Makoto always understood him, sometimes Haru was sure he was the only that did. Makoto chuckled beside him “We will finish this movie then we can sleep” 

Haru nodded just as Nagisa turned the lights out “Nagisa, do we have to turn the lights out?” Makoto asked timidly  

“It’s so we get the full effect of the movie Mako-chan” Nagisa stated taking a sit next to Rei on the floor. 

“O-ok then” Makoto muttered  

“Don’t worry Makoto i’ll protect you” Rin said from Makoto’s other side flashing a toothy grin, how was it even possible for his teeth to stand out in the dark?  

The movie started it was about 5 teenagers going a school trip, their bus breaks down in the middle of now where and they have to take shelter in an abandoned hospital, How cliche’ Haru thought. Makoto stiffened beside him, of course Nagisa would choose a horror movie not worrying about Makoto, Haru sighed and looked down to grab Makoto’s hand for comfort. But his other hand was already being held, Haru’s chest tightened, it suddenly became hard to breath. What was wrong with him? Haru excused himself to get a glass of water from the kitchen, after downing it he had relaxed a little so he headed back to the lounge room. Makoto grabbed a cushion and was hiding behind it, Haru sat down beside him and nudged him reassuringly,  _It’s ok_ _i’m_ _here,_  he knew Makoto would understand him. 

Haru glanced over to the other side of the lounge where Rin was looking down at his phone, he must be bored, sighed Haru attempting to pay attention to the movie. One by one the teenagers were getting picked off by the ghost killer, Haru rolled his eyes, they really need to think of better plots for these things. Makoto had now grabbed onto Haru’s shirt and was huddled close to him, watching the movie through his fingers. 

On Makoto’s other side Rin patted his shoulder, in an attempting to cheer him up Haru guessed, but just a little touch like that flared up his anger. Sure Rin was his friend, But Makoto was his best friend,  _HIS,_ Haru jumped as the sudden thought slipped into his head. 

“Haru?” Makoto whispered to him “Your not scared to are you?” 

Haru swallowed, he must have felt him jump “N-no” Haru whispered back, he could make out the outline of Makoto’s features from the light of the T.V. The way it illuminated his face, made him look like an angel.  

Makoto offered Haru his hand “Let’s keep each other safe Haru-chan” A smile played on his lips, but was quickly wiped off as a girl on the T.V. screamed as her boyfriend was killed. After awhile the movie finished and they all began to get ready for bed, Makoto still looked scared, he would have to scold Nagisa later to not pick anymore horror movies.  

Haru helped them organise the futons, Makoto had brought a couple from home so they would have enough for all of them to sleep together. Once they were all settled Haru went to turn the lights off, he paused hand over the light switch. 

“I will be ok Haru” Makoto said with a smile “I have everyone with me” 

“Yeah but so did all the teenagers in the movie, and that didn't stop the ghost from—” 

“NAGISA” Haru scolded as Makoto paled  

“Dont worry Makoto” Rin said slapping him on the back “The ghost would be to afraid of me to come here” He flashed a toothy smile. 

“Thats because your related to Jaw’s” Nagisa said with a yawn. 

Haru rolled his eyes and turned the light off, taking his place on a futon next to Makoto. Within minutes Nagisa was snoring and mumbling in his sleep, Something about giant squids, Haru let out a breathy laugh, he would never understand what goes on his head. Makoto shifted beside him. 

“Haru” He whispered “Are you still awake” 

“Mmhm” he softly grunted back 

“D-do you think ghost’s are real?”  

Haru reached for Makoto’s hand in the dark, intwining their fingers “It’s just a story, get some sleep” 

Makoto squeezed his had softly “I always feel safe with Haru-chan” he whispered so soft Haru nearly missed it. Soon his breath evened out signally he had fallen asleep, Haru felt his eyelids starting to get heavy, he slowly drifted off to sleep still holding Makoto’s hand. That night he dreamt about a red ocean pulling Makoto away from him. 

* * *

 

When Makoto awoke the next morning both Rin and Haru had gone, they probably had gone for a run, he stretched and sat up. Rei and Nagisa were still fast asleep, he didn't want to wake them so he grabbed some clothes and tip toed up to the bathroom to have a quick shower. He let out a relaxed sigh as the warm water washed over him, It was good to be back, to see his family and friends again. By the time he finished his shower Haru and Rin had returned and Haru was busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast. 

“Haru, It’s not healthy the amount of Mackerel you eat” Rin muttered leaving against the counter “Oh! Makoto, your done in the shower?” 

“Mmhm” he said smiling “did you two go for a run?” 

Haru glanced quickly at Rin “We can’s slack on our work outs”  

Rin nodded in agreement “Well i’m going to take a shower” 

Once Rin was gone and Makoto could hear the water running upstairs he turned to Haru. “Is everything ok Haru” 

Haru stared the Mackerel he was grilling for awhile “I’m worried about Rin” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He—”  

“Do i smell Mackerel?” Nagisa yelled excitedly Haru nodded “Yay! i love Haru-chan’s Mackerel” 

“Nagisa-kun your being to loud for this time of morning” Rei muttered attempting to flatten his bed hair. 

“I thought Rei-chan was a morning person” Nagisa pouted 

Rei sighed pushing his glasses up “Seeing as we went to bed late i did not get my usual eight hours of sleep therefore my body still feels fatigued” 

Makoto chuckled watching his friends, some things never change, and sometimes that was such a bad thing. In his pocket his phone chimed with a snap chat from Sousuke, it was a photo of him in his jogging gear with Kisumi beside him throwing up a peace sign with a smile, it was captioned ‘I don't know where he gets his energy from”. Makoto laughed glad to see Sousuke wasn't spending his week all alone, he took a selfie of himself shrugging  and captioned it ‘Maybe its the pink hair(｡ >艸<)’.  

“At least he’s not annoying me” Haru’s said close to his ear making him jump 

“Haru don’t scare me like that” Makoto said putting a hand to his heart “Kisumi isn't that bad” 

Haru considered this “No he’s worse, breakfast is ready” 

“I’ll go tell Rin” 

Makoto walked upstairs and was about to knock on the bathroom door when it flung open “Rin!” He gasped in surprise his face reddening as he realises Rin is in just a towel “B-breakfast is ready” he muttered keeping his eyes trained to floor. 

“U-uh sure” Rin stuttered “I um left my clothes down stairs” 

“Oh!” Makoto exclaimed he’s eyes unintentionally sliding up Rin’s body “I-i’ll go get them” he said making a quick exit, his face still burning red. He reached the top of the stairs and took a breath to calm himself, Why was he so flustered? he had seen Rin change before, but his body seemed different now, more toned. He grabbed Rin clothes leaving them just outside the door for him. 

* * *

 

Rin heard Makoto leave the clothes outside the door, he was still trying to calm himself down, he had nearly crashed into Makoto with just a towel on, but why was this so different from when they would change for swimming? His brain felt so messed up, he had so much to sort out. His run with Haru that morning had been nice until, they stopped for a break and Haru began asking questions. Makoto had told him that he could talk to them but these were his problems, no one could solve them except himself. With a  sigh he grabbed his clothes quickly from out side the door and got dressed. His phone rang from inside his pocket, it was flashing Sousukes name, he sighed and answered it. 

“What do you want?” he growled 

“Gou told me you were back in Japan” 

“Yeah and?” 

There was a pause “A-are you coming to Tokyo” 

“No i caught up with Haru and Makoto here in Iwatobi” 

There was a long pause “Rin, I’m sorry” came Sousuke’s voice unusually soft 

Rin’s blood boiled “Sorry isn't going to fix anything” 

“Rin I—” 

Rin hung up, he didn't know what Sousuke was going to say but he didn't want to hear. He let out an angry sigh and headed downstairs. Haru offered him breakfast but with a wave of his hand he walked out the door and headed for the beach. Right now he needed to be alone, he didn't want to unintentionally snap at them, he needed to cool his head before going back. The cool ocean breeze blew through his hair, it was somewhat calming, he dug his toes in the sand and stared out at the ocean. When did everything get so complicated? Why did he have to loose his best friend? Rin sighed putting his face in his hands and letting some silent tears slip down his cheeks. 

Warm arms wrapped around him “Rin” whispered Makoto’s soft voice “You’re not alone” 

The words made him want to cry even more, this was something he had to figure out alone , Right? he pressed his face into Makoto’s chest letting the tears run until there wasn't any left. “M-mako-to—” 

“Shhh” he whispered into Rin’s hair “you don't have to talk now” 

They sat like that for, god knows how long, until Rin couldn't cry anymore. he held onto Makoto as if he would be washed away if he let go, Makoto rubbed his back until the shuddering sobs stopped. Once Rin had cried all the tears he had left he looked up into Makoto Emerald eyes. “Thank you” he muttered 

Makoto smiled still holding onto him “When your ready to talk I'm here for you okay?”  

Rin nodded wiping away the remaining tears “I didn't want any of you to see me like this” 

“Rin we all hit a wall every now and then” 

Rin frowned “Except i seem to do it more often” 

A sad smile formed over Makoto lips “Is there anything i can do?” 

Rin shook his head and looked back out over the waves “I’m in love with Sousuke” Rin stated “Well i was in love with him, i told him how i felt just before graduation” Rin paused sneaking a glance at Makoto who was watching him intently “H-he told me he liked me to so w—” Rin swallowed “w-we uh—” 

Makoto held a hand up “I think i know what your trying to say” 

Rin nodded thankful  “Anyway, after we did that he refused to talk to me at all, and then i left for Australia completely confused and feeling used” 

Makoto frowned “I’m sorry Rin, i had no idea” He paused looking down “and here i am being friends with him” 

Rin waved his arms “n-no its fine, you can be friends with him” he laughed nervously “It’s between me and him,  b-but it’s affected my swimming” he sighed “I haven't been able to concentrate so my times have been going down” 

“Rin…” 

Rin let out a bitter laugh “I’m being transferred to a different university” 

Makoto released his hold him slightly to look down at him “W-why?” 

Rin sighed pulling away and running a hand through his hair “Everything got to me and i haven't been performing well in the pool” 

Makoto frowned and open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted “Mako-chan! Rin-chan!” Nags yelled from the distance, Makoto smiled and whispered “We can finish this later” reaching out and squeezing his hand to emphasise it.  

The rest of the day went in a blur, Rin’s thoughts were preoccupied by Makoto, his sweet, caring smile and he's (oh so beautiful) green eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that things were changing for the better, he knew Makoto would tell the others about his transfer, but he wasn't worried about that anymore, after all he would be closer to Makoto…and Haru.


	4. Chapter 4

Sousuke frowned at his empty beer can, It was Friday which meant two more days until Makoto got back. This week was going oddly slow, sighing with frustration he stood up, maybe another beer would make him feel better? he reached his fridge and grabbed another can out just as his doorbell rang. He knew exactly who that was going to be, he opened the door and frowned. 

“What do you want Kisumi?” 

Kisumi pouted “Can’t i come over and hang out with you?” 

“No” Sousuke started shutting the door 

“Wait!” Kisumi exclaimed putting a hand on the door to stop him “I came because the basketball team is throwing a party and i thought you might like to get out for a bit” he smiled looking hopefully at Sousuke “There’s going to be lots of free alcohol” 

“Ok i’ll go”  

Kisumi beamed “Great! go get changed then!” 

Sousuke looked down at what he was wearing, a plain black T-shirt and cream khakis pants “What’s wrong with this?” 

Kisumi cringed “You really want to go wearing that?” 

Sousuke shrugged “Not like I'm trying to impress anyone” 

Kisumi sighed “Ok” 

Sousuke grabbed his things and locked the door behind him “So where is this party at?” 

Kisumi smiled over his shoulder “Not far actually, it’s at the park a couple blocks over” 

It was that close to home, at least he didn't have to worry about how to get home, he followed Kisumi not paying attention to anything that was coming out his mouth, it might have been something about basketball? Sousuke wasn't sure and couldn't really care either, he just wanted to get to this party and drink until he couldn't think.  

   
 

* * *

   
 

It was 1:34am when Makoto was rudely awoken by his phone ringing, he groaned fumbling around in the dark trying to find the source of the noise. Squinting against the brightness, he tried to make out who was calling him at such a time,  _Sousuke?,_  why would he be calling at the this hour.  

“Hello?” he muttered sleepily 

“Mrakotro!!” came Sousuke slurred voice 

“Sousuke? are you drunk”  

“mmmmmraaaayybbbeee” He slurred before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

This couldn't be good, Sousuke never giggles “Are you at home?” Makoto asked nervously  

“Nooooppee” The was a sudden thump on the other end of the line “Fruck!” 

“Sousuke is everything ok?” 

More giggles “I tripped over my big feethssss” 

“Is Kisumi with you?” Makoto asked 

Another fit of giggles “Kiss…..me” Makoto sighed he wasn't getting anywhere, maybe he should call Kisumi “Makoto” Sousuke voice suddenly sounded more sober then before “Can I kiss you?” 

Makoto sat on his bed stunned, Sousuke was just drunk he was just saying whatever popped into his head, right? “You should go home to bed”  

“but i don't wanna!” Sousuke whined “The night sky is prettier at the park” 

The park! he must be at the park a couple blocks away from their apartment building. “Sousuke!” came a faint voice on the other end, it sounded like Kisumi “Who are you on the phone to?” their was a rustling noise then “Noooo my Makoto” Sousuke grumbled faintly “Makoto?” Kisumi asked into the phone 

“Kisumi why is Sousuke drunk and in the park?” Makoto asked 

Kisumi laughed nervously “Well i invited him to my teammates party, which was at the park i guess Sousuke had a little to much to drink”  

“Give me Makoto back!” Sousuke whined in the background 

“Can you get him home?” Makoto asked feeling relived Sousuke hadn't been alone  

“yes of course that’s what i was doing before he somehow got away from me” Kisumi said cheerily “Sorry he called you so late” 

“Just make sure he drinks plenty of water when you get him home” 

KIsumi chuckled “You care about him a lot” 

“Well of course he’s one of my friends” Makoto said confused at what Kisumi had been trying to get at. 

“Don’t worry i will take good care of him good night Makoto” 

“ ‘NIGHT Makootoo” Sousuke yelled from the back ground  

Makoto smiled “Good night” 

The call ended and Makoto stared down at his phone, there was never a dull moment with his friends, he sighed laying back down and snuggling into his pillow. He hoped Kisumi would get Sousuke home safe, he yawned and looked at his window, he hoped Haru was having a good night sleep at least.  

 

* * *

  
 

Haru had an awful nights sleep, he had barely slept and when he had his dreams were full Makoto. Every dream had the same theme, Haru frantically searching for Makoto who wouldn't answer his calls. His morning wasn't making him feel much better either, this darkness was hanging over him, was something bad going to happen? He sighed and submerged himself in the bath hoping the silence in the water would calm him. There was a noise from above him, breaking to the surface he saw Makoto smiling down at him and offering him a hand. 

“Good Morning Haru-ch—” He stopped and cleared his throat after seeing Haru’s glare “We don't want to be late meeting up with everyone. Haru sighed taking Makoto’s warm hand, had it always been this soft? They were meeting everyone at the beach to hang out one last time before they returned to Tokyo. “Haruuuu” Makoto whined “you really need to stop wearing your swimmers in the bath” 

Haru raised an eyebrow at him “You want to pull me out of the bath naked?” 

Makoto’s face went a bright shade of red “N-uh-that is—” he spluttered “I mean-” 

Haru walked past him leaving a stunned Makoto behind him. He made his way to grill his morning Mackerel, with a few protests from Makoto, saying they were going to be late. As Haru cooked he tried to picture what Makoto’s face would look like if he pulled him out of the bath naked. A small smile played on his lips, maybe he would have to do it one day, wait… 

Haru stared down at the mackerel, trying to pick apart his emotions. Him and Makoto had always been close, so these were all normal friend feelings weren't they? loosing himself in his thoughts he leant down on, what he thought was the counter only to have searing pain take over his hand. 

“Ah! Haru!” Makoto exclaimed grabbing his hand and bringing it to the sink where he proceeded to run the cold water over it. “You need to be careful Haru” Makoto gently ran his fingers over Haru’s burnt hand looking at it closely “It doesn't look to bad” He looked up at Haru and smiled tilting his head to the side,  _Ba-dum_  “do you have any bandages” 

Haru looked into green eyes trying to make words come out of his mouth “bathroom” Haru cringed at how stupid he sounded. 

Makoto nodded and still holding onto Haru’s arm quickly went up the stairs to the bathroom dragging Haru behind him, as Makoto began scouring through the cabinet for some burn cream and bandages, Haru could feel the sting of the burn coming back.  

“Uh huh!” Makoto shouted triumphantly “Here we go Haru” He proceeded to gently rub cream on the burn, Haru hissed at the sudden touch “Sorry Haru am i hurting you?” Worried green eyes looked up at him, Haru shook his head trying to calm his heartbeat down. 

“There we go all bandaged up” Makoto beamed  

“Thank you” Haru muttered trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. 

Makoto looked down at his watch “Oh no we need to leave now Haru!” Makoto grabbed Haru’s arm and they raced out the door.  

Haru sighed “The beach is only down the hill” 

“I-I know that but i don't want to keep everyone waiting” 

The walk down to the beach was quiet and fast, Haru could still feel a dull pain from his bandaged hand, although he barely noticed it. He was to focused on how close Makoto was walking next to him, had they always walked this close? Do friends normally walk so close together? all these thoughts and feelings were very confusing, the water will help him sort everything out. Once they reached the beach everyone was already there, much to Makoto’s dismay. 

“Haru-chan! Mako-Chan!” called Nagisa waving excitedly as they walked over to them. “Look look Rin’s hungover” he said pointing at Rin who was laying on the sand with a towel over his head. 

“Nagisa shut up your too god damn loud” Rin muttered pulling the towel off his head and throwing it at Nagisa. 

“Haruka-senpai” Rei interjected “May i ask what happened to your hand?” 

Haru lifted his hand up “Burnt it cooking” 

Rin turned to look at him “Wait Haru-the-godly-cook burnt his hand cooking?” 

Haru just shrugged in response and turned his attention to the ocean, that he swore was calling his name. As if reading his mind Makoto gently touched his arm “I don't think you should swim until its healed” 

“You said it wasn't bad” Haru stated grumpily  

“Well yeah its not really bad, but its still bad enough that it’s probably going to blister a little”  

Haru frowned, his coach was not going to be happy with him when they got back. He sighed “I’m going to go for a walk” he muttered before making his way to the waters edge, if he couldn't go swimming he was at least going to get his feet wet.  

   
 

* * *

 

Rin watched Haru sulk away and couldn't help but laugh, he instantly regretted it when his head thumped in protest “Argh!” he mutter laying back down on the sand and closing his eyes. He hadn't even planned to drink last night but he was still angry from Sousuke’s call a few days earlier, he thought a couple drinks wouldn't hurt, but a couple somehow turned into three quarters of a bottle of rum.  

“Rin” came a soft voice beside him 

“I already know that drinking wont solve anything so save the lecture Makoto” 

Makoto chuckled “well it’s true but thats not what i was going to say, i was going to ask how your mom took the news about your transfer” 

Rin snorted “She’s happy with whatever i do i could join a fucking a circus and she would be happy” 

Makoto laughed beside him, had his laugh always sounded so angelic? “I never asked what university you will be going to” 

“Same as Haru” he mutter putting an arm over his eyes why was everything so much more brighter when you were hungover? 

“Thats great you two will get to be on the same team again” 

“mmm” Makoto muttered something about going for a walk, maybe? RIn wasn't sure the pounding in his head was distracting him to much. Something cold touched his cheek making him jump “Ahhh! what the fuck!” he half sat up greeted by Haru holding out a bottle of water for him. 

“Drink” he said simply before taking a seat next to him. Rin sent Haru a glare but proceeded to drink half of the water, strangely it did make him feel a little better. “I wont let you party your life away” 

RIn smiled “Awww Haru i didn't know you cared so much about me” 

Haru glared him “You promised” 

Rin stared at Haru for a moment trying to recall this promise, was it to swim together again? No it was to race against each other in the olympics. Shit, when had he forgotten that? oh right  _then._ Rin shook his head not wanting to remember that. “Sorry” he muttered  

Haru shrugged “I wont let you slack off while your on my team” he said before getting up and walking back down to the waters edge where Makoto was standing watching Nagisa splashing an unhappy looking Rei. Rin smiled to himself, it was to good to be back near all his friends. He sighed, he still had to go back to Australia and get the rest of his things, and say goodbye to Andy. Rin started to think about the best way to say goodbye to andy, all kinds of things flew through his head. He conjured up the image of Andy’s face in his mind, with his blonde hair that fell into his eyes and his flirty smile,wait…no the image was wrong, why was it kind smile and emerald eyes.  _Shit…._    
 

* * *

 

Sousuke’s head felt like it was about to explode, even the tiniest noise made it thump, he attempted to sit up and immediately regretted it. His head thumped and everything spun, he groaned as a nauseous feeling settled in his stomach. How much had he drank last night? 

“Good morning sunshine!” came a cheery voice from his kitchen. 

“Ugh! not so loud Kisumi” he mutter clutching his head. 

Kisumi laughed and walked over with some pain killers and a glass of water “So how much do you remember?”  

Sousuke downed the pain killers and followed it with a couple big gulps of water “Uh i remember chatting to a guy called Hayashi Katsu about what were studying but i don't remember much after that” 

Kisumi smiled “So you don't remember calling Makoto?” 

Souuske paled “I….called….Makoto?” 

Kisumi nodded “you certainly did” 

“I hope i didn't do anything to embarrassing” he muttered placing his head in his hand 

“well” Kisumi began grabbing his things “you don't seem to bad so i am going to head home and have a shower and make myself beautiful for Haru’s return tomorrow, later Sousuke” 

The door closed behind Kisumi, leaving Sousuke sitting on his couch in the quiet. He looked up at the clock on the wall, 3pm? had he really slept that long. He sighed and grabbed his phone, there was a message from Makoto, that he must of sent that morning.   
 

 _To: Sousuke_    
_From: Makoto_  

 _Hope you feel ok (＾∇＾)_    
_See you tomorrow!_  

 

Sousuke smiled, instead of texting back he opened snapchat and took a selfie of his hungover face, captioning it  _‘Feel like death warmed up’_. He sent to to Makoto, a small smile playing on his lips as he imagined Makoto chuckling at it. His phone chimed with Makoto’s reply, it was a photo of him sitting on the beach in the afternoon sun, Nagisa was jumping on Rei in the back ground, Haru was beside Makoto looking out to what sousuke assumed was the water and right in the background was Rin half sitting up and looking like he was yelling at Nagisa, Makoto had simply captioned it ‘ _Wish you were here’_. Sousuke frowned at his phone as the timer ran out and the picture disappeared, he couldn't blame Makoto he had no idea about what had happened between him and Rin, but seeing him in that photo opened old wounds.  

He sighed and threw his phone on the couch, he wasn't going to dwell on it, after his brief call with Rin he was sure he wasn't dwelling on the past either. With another sigh he decided to go for a shower, although he made the bad choice of getting up fast and causing his head to pound, he was never going to drink that much ever again. 

 

* * *

 

Makoto stretched as they stood up to get off the train, the journey back to Tokyo seemed so much longer then their journey home. He followed Haru off the train with a yawn, They were going to grab some dinner together before going their seperate ways.  

“Makoto!”  

Makoto turned around to see Sousuke “Sousuke! what are you doing here?” 

“I came to welcome you back” 

Makoto was about to reply when a pink flash shot past him wrapping itself around Haru “Haru! your back!” 

“Get off me” Haru muttered trying to pry Kisumi off him. 

Sousuke sighed “Sorry once he knew i was coming here he tagged along uninvited” 

Makoto chuckled “Well since you guys came here, why don't you come have dinner with us?” 

Kisumi’s face lit up “Hear that Haru we get to have dinner with you” he attempted to wrap an arm around Haru again but it was swatted away. 

Makoto offered him a apologetic smile before leading the way to restaurant. They went to a small restaurant not far from the station, since Makoto and Sousuke would have to catch the train back to their apartments, they sat at a table at the back where it was most quiet. After ordering their meals, Kisumi told them stories about all the parties he had been to finishing with the story of drunk Sousuke. 

“Sousuke doesn't remember but Katsu made a bet that he could drink Sousuke under the table, so they started doing shots to see who could hold the liquor better”  

Sousuke cringed “That explains why i got so drunk” 

Makoto chuckled as Kisumi continued “So after, god know how many shots Katsu is over near a bush being sick and Sousuke is standing on the table singing ‘I am the champion’” 

Makoto laughed “That would of been fun to see” 

Kisumi looked at him and winked “i’ll send you the video i took” 

“You took a video?” Sousuke groaned  

Kisumi nodded “Of course it’s something that doesn't happen very often, anyway after that i went around saying goodbye to everything saying i needed to get Sousuke home, but i turned around and i couldn't find him” Kisumi paused “Of course he was wearing black so he wasn't going to be easy to find, by the time i did he was on the phone to you Makoto…” 

“Ok” Sousuke cut him off “I think we have heard enough” 

Kisumi pouted “but i was getting to the good part where you asked to kiss Makoto” 

“I said enough” Sousuke growled 

Makoto felt a blush creep up his neck, Sousuke had remember that? Thankfully their meals arrived and they hastily began eating. Makoto could feel Haru watching him, he was probably upset that he hadn't told him about it. But was a big deal, drunk words didn't mean anything, right? They paid for their meals and left, Makoto bid Kisumi and Haru good bye and bordered the train back to his apartment. Sousuke sat quietly beside him, it had been a long time since they had felt the awkward around each other. 

“Makoto…” Sousuke started  

Makoto jumped waving his arms “I-It’s ok Sousuke y-you were drunk after all” 

Sousuke frowned “Is it because I'm a guy?” 

Makoto looked up at Sousuke surprised “N-no if that bothered me i’d hate myself” He laughed nervously  

Sousuke raised his eyebrows “wait your gay as well?” 

Makoto nodded “I figured it out back in high school” 

Sousuke chuckled “Me too, although i had help figuring it out” Sousuke paused “Does Nanase know?” 

Makoto sighed “No i’ve been too scared to tell him” 

Sousuke placed a hand on Makoto shoulder “I don't know Nanase very well but i don't think he would stop being your friend because of that” he smiled “Plus you will always have me” 

Makoto smiled back, he knew Haru wouldn't hate him because he was gay, it was the other thing that he was scared would ruin their friendship. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, parting ways once they reached their apartment building. Once inside his apartment Makoto changed and climbed into bed with a sigh, thoughts swirling around his head. He yawned and rolled onto his side, making a choice, he would at the very least tell Haru his preference. But he would keep his feelings for him secret, he didn't want to risk crossing a line that could ruin everything.  

 

* * *

  
 

Haru laid in bed staring up at his ceiling, his mind replaying what Kisumi had said. Did Sousuke have feelings for Makoto? Why did it make him feel so angry? He sighed and rolled onto his side. He couldn't even understand his own feelings, how could he understand someone else’s? His phone buzzed with a message jolting him out of his thoughts, he reached over to read the message. 

 _To: Haru_    
_From:_ _Kisumi_  

 _Are you busy tomorrow??_    
_I have two tickets to the aquarium_    
_that a friend gave me since he can’t use them._    
_I thought you would like to go?!(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*_  

Haru weighed the pros and cons in his head, could he put up with Kisumi for a day? but it’s the aquarium where theres water. He sighed, what if he agreed to go and then Makoto wanted to do something, although they had seen each other everyday for the last week. Haru bit his lip, and composed a message to Makoto. 

 _To: Makoto_    
_From: Haru_  

 _Do you want to hang out tomorrow?_  

He sent the message then noticed the time 10:45pm, what if he was sleeping? his phone buzzed making him jump. 

 _To: Haru_    
_From: Makoto_  

 _Sorry Haru,_ _i_ _have some errands to run tomorrow_    
_๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ_    
_I promise we will hang out again soon!_  

Haru sighed, Makoto did have his own life, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to do something without him. Although the fact it was with Kisumi wasn't very appealing, Haru made his choice and hoped he wouldn't regret it. 

 _To:_ _Kisumi_    
_From: Haru_  

 _Ok_  

After sending his last text, Haru placed his phone back on his bedside table and rolled over. With a final yawn he slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i got this up fast enough for you guys :D  
> Let me know if there is any mistakes  
> I did proof read but i still might have missed something haha  
> Anyway please enjoy and thanks so much for reading ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Kisumi practically skipped along the corridor to Haru’s apartment, he was so happy Haru had agreed to go with him, although he knew his chances were good to begin with since theres a lot of water there. Humming happily he approached Haru’s door, fixing his hair one last time before ringing the bell. A few minutes later Haru appeared at the door wearing a dark blue T-shirt paired with denim shorts. 

Kisumi smiled “That shirt really makes your eyes stand out” 

Haru frowned and turned to locked his door without a word,  _he was going to be a hard egg to crack_ , Kisumi mused. Their train ride was filled with silence, Kisumi fidgeted trying to figure out what to talk about, how did Makoto handle this? They arrived at the aquarium, Kisumi handed the attendant their tickets and accepting the map they are offered.  

“Hmmm” Kisumi says frowning down at the map before looking up to where Haru should’ve been “Haru—-” he spotted him over by the touch pools attempting to take his clothes off, Kisumi ran over and grabbed “I’m not against you taking your clothes of but i don't think this is the place” 

Haru frowns at him before mumbling “The water looked nice” 

Kisumi laughed “you really love water don't you?” 

From then on Kisumi made sure to keep Haru in his line of vision at all times, he didn't want to be kicked out after all his planning for this day. They were making their way to the dolphin exhibit when Kisumi spotted something he knew Haru would love. Without any explanation he grabbed Haru’s hand and dragged him around the corner, they stopped standing in front of a sign that said ‘Swim with the dolphins!”. 

“What do you think Haru? do you feel like swimming?” Kisumi turned to Haru who was looking at the sign his eyes shinning “I’ll take that as a yes” Kisumi laughed. 

After paying an extra fee, they were given wetsuits and lead to the change room. Kisumi couldn't help but sneak a peak at Haru getting changed, his eyes longingly trailed over Haru’s body. Kisumi sighed, as expected his body was exceptional, he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like against him. He shook his head, now was not the time to think such things, it would highly embarrassing to get an unwanted erection while in a wetsuit. After they were done changing they made their way out to the pools. 

“Hi my names Fujimoto Rika” A petite lady with blonde hair said with a smile “I’m one of the dolphin trainers here Now if you could enter water slowly until your chest deep” They did as she asked Kisumi could tell Haru was loving just being in the water. “Ok Now they two dolphins you will be swimming with today are called Kai and Kaia”  

As she spoke two dolphins swam over to them, curiously nudging them. Kisumi looked over at Haru who gently put a hand out as one of the nudged it. Rita laughed “I guess Kaia likes you…oh sorry i forgot to ask your names” 

“I’m Kisumi and this is Haru” he motioned to Haru who nodded 

Rika smiled and turned to Haru “Kaia isn't usually that friendly with people” 

Haru just shrugged but Kisumi saw a small smile tug at his lips. “He’s training to become a pro swimmer” Kisumi said proudly  

“Oh maybe she can tell you like swimming” She turned to Kisumi “Well you picked a great place to go on a date then” 

Kisumi chuckled but noticed Haru’s head snap in their direction “We aren't dating we are just friends” 

Rika looked embarrassed at her mistake “Oh i’m sorry its just the way you were looking at him….” she trailed off and then cleared her throat “Anyway would you like a photo?” 

Kisumi’s nodded “Yes please!” 

Rika called one of the aquarium assistants over who came over with a camera and snapped a few shots of them with the dolphins, explaining they would get to choose one free photo on their way out. Once their time was up they thanked Rika (Well Kisumi did while Haru looked sadly at the water) and got changed. They walked around the rest of the exhibits, they walked through the under water tunnels where sharks and fish swam above them. 

“That sharks has teeth like Rin!” Kisumi exclaimed pointing to the Great White shark, Haru snorted beside him. Kisumi grabbed his phone and snap chatted a selfie of him and Haru and the shark above them, captioning it ‘We found Rin’s cousin’. He sent it off to Makoto and Sousuke hoping they would get a laugh out of it, plus he also wanted to show off to Makoto that he was hanging out with Haru. They finished their tour with the orca exhibit, Kisumi smiled as he watched Haru watching the orca’s with fascination, he probably wanted to swim with them too, although that would be to dangerous. The reached the exit to the aquarium and picked out their free photo each, Kisumi had opted for one where they were standing side by side Haru with his hand out touching Kaia. Haru chose one where he was floating around with Kaia while Kisumi was in the background laughing as he got splashed by Kai. 

“Hey Haru” Kisumi said as they walked out of the aquarium “Want to go get some lunch?” 

Haru shrugged and Kisumi decided to take that as a yes, so he steered them in the direction of a nearby cafe. 

* * *

 

Makoto slumped back in his chair, Him and Sousuke had been out job hunting all morning, he had lost count of how many resumes he had handed out. They had stopped at a cafe called  _Hot Shots,_ which was not to far from their apartment building, to rest and get something to eat. Makoto glared at his pile of resumes, why did it look like the pile hadn't shrunk at all. He sighed and sipped his tea. 

“After we are done handing these out we should have jobs soon” Sousuke said brightly 

Makoto sighed “Sousuke why are you suddenly job hunting?” 

Sousuke shrugged “I need money to” he said simply 

Makoto groaned just as lady brought their food over “Sorry for the wait” she placed their food down before spotting the resumes “Are you two looking for work?” They both nodded in response “Perfect! i’ll be right back” she hurried off leaving them to look after her confused. 

A few minutes later older lady walked over to them, looking them up and down before looking at the resumes “Your hired!” she suddenly exclaimed 

“What!?” They exclaimed in unison 

“You two want a job right?” They nodded “Well it so happens i lost two of my staff recently and we have been struggling since” 

“B-but i’ve never worked in a cafe before” Makoto stuttered 

The women shrugged “We can teach on the job how soon can you start?” 

Makoto looked at Sousuke bewildered “Whenever you want us to”  

“Great finish your meals and then come out the back” 

Makoto gaped “B-but we aren't really dressed f—”  

“For today it will do as you can see we are struggling” she said waving an arm around wildly. 

They agreed and began eating their meals when both there phone dinged with a snap chat, Makoto unlocked his phone to look at it as he tried to shovel food in his mouth with the other hand. It was from Kisumi, Makoto felt his stomach drop, part of him was happy that Haru and found someone to hang out with. But something about the photo bothered him, it was the caption that was actually kind of funny. Then it hit him, it looked they were on a date, an icy feeling made its way through Makoto’s body, he placed his chopsticks down gently and placing his phone back in his pocket. He looked up at Sousuke who’s face was just as unhappy, had he received the same snap chat? he was looking down at his phone with the same sadness Makoto felt, maybe he had feelings for Kisumi? They had been hanging out a lot lately.  

Makoto cleared his throat “Um i’m done eating” 

Sousuke broke out of his trance and put his phone away  “Yeah me too” 

They made their way behind the counter, introducing themselves to the girl who had first talked to them who introduced herself as Hashimoto Kimi, They met the older out the back, introducing themselves formally to her.  

“My name is Matsumoto Shizuka i own this cafe, can either of you cook?” she asked eyeing them. 

Sousuke raised his hand “I can, don't ask Makoto to cook unless you want to burn down your cafe” he said with a chuckle 

“Sousuke!” Makoto exclaimed his face heating up with embarrassment  

Sousuke shrugged “It’s true though” 

Matsumoto-san laughed at them “Ok Yamazaki-kun was it? your out the back” she jerked her thumb behind her “This is our chef Saito Tadashi he will give you a run down on procedures and everything” She paused “Makoto come with me” 

Sousuke gave him an encouraging smile before turning to listen to Saito-kun, Makoto followed Matsumoto-san out to the front “Can i trust you to learn to not set our coffee machine on fire?” The girl from earlier laughed “Minami-san you can teach Tachibana-kun” 

Minami-san gulped “O-ok” she stuttered “I’m Minami Aya” she said with a bow “I-I will try hard to teach you” 

Makoto chuckled “Nice to meet you Minami-san, i’m Tachibana Makoto but you can just call me Makoto since we will be working together” He tilted his head to the side and smiled 

“O-ok you can call me Aya” She said with a shy smile and a blush lightly dusting her cheeks “I’ll show you how this contraption works” she said motioning to the big coffee machine. 

Makoto enjoyed coffee but he had never made one from a machine like this, he eyed the coffee machine suspiciously causing Aya to laugh “Sorry” he muttered “I just don't want to break it” 

Aya waved him off “Don’t worry about it you wouldn't be the first person to break it” she laughed obviously remember something “Anyway lets start with something simple….” 

By the time  _Hot Shots_ closed at 5pm Makoto had got the hang of the machine, he felt very proud of himself, although he spilled 90% of the coffees he made. Before they left Matsumoto-san took their measurements so she could organise uniforms for them, for the time being black shirt and pants would suffice. As they walked home Makoto couldn't help but feel i little happy at finding a job so fast, now he just had to learn to juggle his studies and his work. 

* * *

 

Haru collapsed onto his couch with a sigh, he had enjoyed the aquarium and Kisumi wasn't to bad to hang out with, but he had to admit it he missed Makoto. He pulled his phone out, checking to see if Makoto had replied to any of his texts, it was 6:30pm why hadn't he answered? A heavy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach, what if he was with Sousuke? an ugly feeling started to rise inside but was stopped abruptly as his phone rang with Makoto’s ringtone. 

“Makoto” Haru said answering his phone 

“Sorry i didn't answer your texts Haru-chan!” he could hear a door close on the other end “I’ve been really busy today” 

“Running errands?” Something didn't add up 

“Y-yeah” 

Haru sighed “Have you had dinner?” 

“Oh yeah i had dinner with Sousuke” 

Haru suddenly felt like ice had been poured over him “You were with Yamazaki?” 

“Uh…y-yeah…i…um ran into him in town” Makoto stuttered “I got Kisumi’s snapchat you went to the aquarium together?” 

“mhm” Haru grunted  

“W-well looks like you were having fun” Makoto said softly 

“Would of been better with you” Haru muttered softly  

“huh? what did you say Haru i didn't catch that” 

“Nothing” 

“o-oh ok well i just wanted to let you know i’m going to be busy for awhile” Makoto said nervously “S-so we might not be able to hang out very much” 

“Why?” Haru asked 

“u-uh sorry Haru i have to go my parents are calling i’ll talk to you later” 

Haru sat listening to hang up tone for a few seconds before throwing his phone down the couch. He’s to busy to see him, but he’s not to busy to hang out with Yamasaki. Was he being replaced? no Makoto wouldn't do that, still something didn't feel right, Haru was going to get to the bottom of this. But first he was going to enjoy a relaxing bath. 

* * *

 

Weeks had past and Makoto had been spending his days mostly working, until classes started back up then he was trying to juggle them and work, which was proving harder then he thought. Sousuke was helping when he could but Makoto didn't like having to rely on him. He had only seen Haru a handful of times, and he was sure he suspicious as to why he was so busy, Makoto did plan to tell Haru about his job at some point but right now he didn't want to worry him.  

It was half way through the second week since classes went back, Makoto tried to stifle a yawn as he sat in the cafe on his break reading his textbook about child development. Although he was reading it, it wasn't registering in his brain. He sighed closing the book and rubbing his eyes.  

“Here” Aya placed a coffee in front of him “On the house you look like a zombie” 

Makoto laughed “Thank you Aya-chan” 

Aya blushed slightly “-chan?” 

“Oh you don’t like it?” 

She shook her head smiling “No it’s fine just caught me off guard but i should get back to work before Matsumoto-san gets angry” 

Makoto chuckled “Yeah better not anger her” 

Makoto found out fast enough that Matsumoto might look like a harmless lady, but she had a very violent streak if you pushed her. His phone buzzed on the table distracting him, it was from Haru. 

_To: Makoto_   
_From: Haru_

_Dinner tonight?_

Makoto sighed, He had been turning down most of Haru’s invitations to hang out because of his job. He sighed and posed his thumbs ready to reply, his shift finished at five so he could make it, he would just have to skip taking a shower. Making his choice he began to type. 

_To: Haru_   
_From: Makoto_

_Sure!_   
_But can i bring my textbooks?_   
_I have so much studying to do (⌣_⌣”)_

Haru’s reply was instant. 

_To: Makoto_   
_From: Haru_

_That’s fine_

Makoto smiled to himself, that was so like Haru, he never used emoticons and was always straightforward. His smile saddened, he felt really guilty about keeping his work secret from Haru, but he just wanted him to focus on his swimming so he could swim with Rin. Makoto sighed and looked at his watch, his break was almost over, he finished his coffee and cleared his table before starting work again. 

By the time five rolled around Makoto was feeling tired, he must of looked worse because Sousuke glanced at him worried. They walked home silently but Makoto could see Sousuke watching him closely. 

“I’m fine” He said around a yawn that snuck out. 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him “You look like a zombie” 

Makoto chuckled “Maybe if i started eating brains it would help me study better” 

Sousuke let out a loud laugh “If that were case every student would a zombie” 

“True” 

“Want me to cook you dinner again?” Sousuke asked quietly  

Makoto shook his head “No it’s ok” 

“Your not going to eat instant ramen again are you?” 

Makoto laughed “No i’m going over to Haru’s for dinner since we haven't seen each other much” 

“Oh” was all Sousuke said  

The rest of their walk was silent until reaching their apartment building and bidding each other goodbye. Makoto raced upstairs changing as fast as he could out of his uniform into whatever was clean, grabbed his textbooks and then raced back out the door to catch the next train. It was nearly seven by the time he reached Haru’s place. 

“Sorry i’m late” Makoto mumbled taking his shoes off in the entrance of Haru’s apartment. 

Haru shrugged turning and heading back to the kitchen where he was serving up the food, was he mad? Makoto sighed taking a seat at the table where Haru placed a bowl in front of him. The pleasant aroma hit his noise. 

“Is this green curry?” 

Haru nodded “It’s been awhile since we ate together so i thought i would cook your favourite”  

Makoto smiled “Thank you Haru-chan” 

“Drop the -chan” Haru muttered before spooning some curry into his mouth. 

Makoto enjoyed every mouthful of Haru’s cooking, Sousuke was a good cook to, but nothing could compare to Haru’s cooking. He had really missed their meals together, He had missed being with Haru in general, the image of Haru and Kisumi at the aquarium flashed through his mind causing an ache in his chest. Once they finished dinner they set there textbooks on the table and settled in to study, they studied in silence for awhile before Makoto accidentally dropped his pen he had been twirling at it rolled over to Haru’s side. With an apologetic smile Makoto reached over for it. 

“Makoto” Haru said suddenly leaning over and sniffing him. 

Makoto stared over at him “W-what is it Haru” 

“Why do you smell like coffee” 

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck “Oh I've been drinking a lot of it since I'm so busy studying” Haru frowned but didn't push the matter “Have you hung out with Kisumi much?” Makoto wanted to kick himself for blurting that out. 

Haru shrugged “He comes and gets me from practice some afternoons” 

“O-oh that must be nice” 

Haru just shrugged again and went back to writing in his notebook. Something felt like it was squeezing Makoto’s chest, he took a shaky breath trying to calm himself. Of course they would get close they live close to each other and go to the same university, but the voice in the back of Makoto’s head whispered all kinds of lies to him. Makoto’s head spun, he needed to calm down, he reached for his glass of water accidentally  knocking it over. He apologised standing up to clean it up before it ruined Haru’s work, but everything suddenly spun before fading to black. 

   
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i hope you all enjoy this and please let me know if there is any mistakes!  
> i am trying to line a beta so hopefully that will be a thing soon haha  
> anyway enjoy :) love you all! xx


	6. Chapter 6

Sousuke checked his phone for the millionth time, Makoto had said he was going to have dinner at Haru’s and study, but it was nearly Midnight. They were both doing a morning shift, since being Sunday they didn't have any classes to attend. Sousuke sighed frustrated, he grabbed his phone and dialled Makoto’s number, although it wasn't Makoto who answered. 

“Hello”  

“Nanase” Yamazaki said coldly “Where’s Makoto” 

There was a pause, and what sounded like machines beeping in the background “Hospital” 

Sousuke’s stomach dropped “W-what happened?” 

“He fainted” Haru answered quietly “They said he would be fine” 

Sousuke let out a relieved sigh “What hospital i’ll come over” 

“No it’s late” Haru said “I’ll stay with him and take him home tomorrow afternoon” 

“uh but we have a…” Sousuke stopped himself, he didn't know if Makoto had told Haru yet. 

“Have a what?” Haru asked  

Sousuke thought “Uh a study date” 

There was another pause “He needs to rest” then added quietly “They said he hadn't been resting enough” 

Sousuke frowned, he was aware that Makoto was wearing himself down “Ok” he paused “Tell him to call me” Haru grunted in reply “Thank’s for looking after him” 

Without another word Haru hung up on him, still as cold as ever. Sousuke sighed placing his phone on his bedside table, he would have tell work in the morning, it was to late to call anyone now. Sousuke shook his head, he was going to make sure Makoto didn't over work himself again. 

The next morning as Sousuke was getting ready for work when his phone chimed with a message. 

_To: Sousuke_    
 _From: Makoto_  

_Haru said you called last night!_    
 _I hope you didn't worry to much_ _i’m_ _fine (＾▽＾)_    
 _We are getting ready to leave the hospital_    
 _Can you_ _apologise_ _to Matsumoto-_ _san_ _for me 八(＾□＾*)_  

Sousuke smirked, of course he would be worried about work and not himself.    
 

_To: Makoto_    
 _From: Sousuke_  

_Worry about yourself for once_    
 _Work can survive one day without you_    
 _Take care_  

He sent the message before placing his phone in his pocket, he needed to get to work. He was sure Matsumoto-san would be understanding, sure she was a tough boss but she was also caring. Sousuke sighed and headed out his apartment door, work was going to be boring without Makoto there. He paused and looked up at the building, was he becoming to dependant on Makoto? Sousuke shook his head, he needed to get to work and not think about silly things.  

* * *

 Haru waited out in the hallway of the hospital for Makoto to change, the image of him fainting still fresh in his mind, all kinds of emotions had run through him as he watched Makoto fall the floor. Panic had taken him over, it had brought back memories from when Makoto had nearly drowned on the training camp in high school. Just like then, it had felt like Haru was loosing a part of himself. Haru frowned, It was normal to feel like this about your best friend, right?  

“Why are you frowning” Makoto asked  

“No reason” Haru muttered “Let’s go” 

Makoto smiled and nodded “Yes i want to go home and have a nice long shower” 

Once Makoto filled out all the paper work he needed to they headed back to his apartment, with a stop to grab groceries on the way. Haru did have practice that morning and he knew his coach wouldn't be happy about him missing practice it, but right now making sure Makoto was ok mattered more. Once they had reached Makoto’s apartment Haru stopped grabbing Makoto’s shirt. 

“What is it?” Makoto asked 

Haru nodded towards Sousukes apartment “Aren't you going to let Sousuke know your ok?” 

Makoto waved his arm “It’s ok i texted him this morning” 

Haru frowned but shrugged it off and followed Makoto upstairs. Once inside Makoto made a beeline to the bathroom and Haru headed for the kitchen to cook them breakfast. Haru focused on cooking the mackerel to perfection, by the time Makoto had finished in the shower Haru had served their food up.  

Makoto hummed in delight as he ate his food “Haru-chan’s food is always the best” 

Haru let a small smile creep over his lips, it was somewhat comforting that Makoto liked his cooking so much. After they finished eating Haru stood up and began collecting the dirty dishes. Makoto tried to protest since it was his apartment, but Haru refused and told him to relax. Haru let himself get lost in his thoughts as he washed the dishes, he couldn’t understand how just studying had caused him to get so exhausted, he let out a sigh and looked down at the plate in his hand. 

“Haru?” Came Makoto soft voice from behind him “Are you ok? you have been washing that same plate for the last five minutes” 

Haru looked down at the plate in his hand “Oh” he said placing it in the drying rack. 

Makoto walked over grabbing the tea towel that was slung over Haru shoulder “How about I wipe up?” Haru opened his mouth to protest “I’m fine Haru stop worrying” 

Haru huffed but let him wipe up “So why were so exhausted?” Haru saw Makoto freeze beside him. 

“Uh well i have just been studying to much”  

Haru turned and stared up into his emerald eyes “I can tell when your lying Makoto” 

Makoto gulped “I-I’m not lying” 

Haru gave him a look that said, Tell me the truth. 

Makoto sighed “I got a job” he said softly placing the tea towel on the bench “I was going to tell you sooner, i just didn't want you to worry” 

Haru turned to him “Why did you get a job?” 

“Uh, well you know how my dad got hurt?” Haru nodded so Makoto continued “Well i wanted to help pay for my expenses so they didn't have to worry while dad was recovering” 

Haru sighed “You should of told me, I could of helped you” 

Makoto smiled down at him “I know you would have, thats why I didn't tell you, because i wanted you to focus on you're swimming”  

“Idiot” Haru muttered turning back to the sink his cheeks hot “I can do both” 

Makoto chuckled picking the tea towel up again “Ok let’s finishes these dishes so we can play video games like old times”  

* * *

 Rin stretched as he exited the plane, it wasn't long flight but the seats were uncomfortable, plus the kid behind thought it was a fun game to kick the back of his chair. He yawned and checked his watch, 4:15pm, His flight had been delayed so he wouldn't have much time to unpack today. He yawned and collected his bags before heading towards the exit.  

“Rin!” came a familiar voice. 

Rin could only make out Makoto’s head and his waving arm over the crowed in the airport. A smile spread across his lips as he made his way through the crowd over to him. Rin was about to greet him when strong arms embraced. 

“I missed you to Makoto” He said laughing into Makoto’s chest before gently pulling away “Haru didn't come?” 

“Uh he was here but your flight was late so he had to leave to go to training” 

Rin nodded “Well he cant afford to miss practice if he wants to beat me” 

Makoto laughed “So where is your apartment?” Rin rummaged through his pocket before pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Makoto “This is right next to Haru’s apartment, that was lucky” 

Rin rolled his eyes “If you say so” 

Makoto chuckled bending down to grab the biggest of Rin’s bags “I’ll help you carry some things” 

They idly chatted until they reached the apartment building, Makoto happily pointed out Haru’s apartment as Rin unlocked his door. His mom had organised some funiture for him, but it was still fairly empty. Rin sighed walking in, this is where he was going to leave for the next few years, unless he screwed up again.  

“Rin” Makoto said softly behind him “Uh where would you like your bags?” 

“Oh um just throw them in the bedroom” Rin replied motioning towards the room. 

Makoto nodded and did as he was told, Rin checked out the tiny kitchen, he had bare minimum kitchen ware. Rin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he was going to have to get a job to help pay for everything, he didn't want to make his mom pay for everything.  

Makoto came back out of the room “Once you get unpacked and settled it will feel more like home” 

Rin nodded absently “I hope so” he muttered. 

Makoto smiled “Haru is next door if you need anything tonight anyway, when are you starting classes?”  

“I start practice tomorrow, then i have to go talk to them about my classes” 

Makoto nodded “Well at least you have Haru to help you” 

“oh joy” he muttered to himself 

“I should probably get home, i have some studying to catch up on” Makoto said putting his shoes on. 

“Thanks for everything” Rin said “Feel free to come visit whenever” 

Makoto smiled “I will, although i tend to be busy these days, but i will try to come by as much as possible” 

They bid each other farewell, Makoto waving as he left with his trademark smile on his face, Rin couldn’t help but smile. Rin sighed and turned to apartment, it looked so bare and cold, maybe Makoto would help him decorate? Rin smiled to himself, then they would have to spend time together. 

“Rin” came a voice from behind him making him jump 

“Jesus Haru! don't sneak up on me” He said clutching his chest “Are you trying to give me a heart attack” 

Haru shrugged “here” he said handing him a bag of groceries. 

Rin looked down at it confused “What is this for?” 

“dinner will be ready in an hour” Haru said unlocking his door he turned to Rin one last time “Thank Makoto” 

He shut the door without another word, leaving Rin standing dumb founded, Thank Makoto? What did he mean by that? Rin sighed running his hand through his hair, One thing that was always annoying about Haru was how vague he always was. Rin walked back into his empty apartment closing the door behind him, he would just have to ask him at dinner.  

* * *

 

Haru was serving up the food when Rin came over, he opened the door letting him inside, watching as Rin looked around. Haru couldn't understand what was so interesting about his apartment, it should be the same as Rin’s, he ignored it and finished setting everything out on the table.  

Rin sauntered over to the table and sat down “uh thanks for doing this Haru” 

Haru shrugged “Makoto asked me to” 

Rin raised an eyebrow “Makoto did?” 

“Yeah he text me telling me to grab you a few groceries and make you dinner” Haru said  

Rin sighed “That guy is to nice” 

Haru nodded in agreement “now stop talking and eat your food” 

Rin looked down at his plate and scrunched his nose “I do appreciate that you cooked me dinner, but did it have to be mackerel?” 

“Stop complaining”  

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, with the sound of a ticking clock filling the silence. Haru looked over at Rin, who was eating his mackerel with a scowl on his face, things had never been this awkward between them. Back in their second year of high school they hadn't been very friendly with each other, but things never felt awkward. Haru couldn't help but feel like Rin was hiding something. After they finished their meal Haru cleared the table and began doing the dishes.  

“Want any help?” Rin asked from behind him. 

Haru shrugged in response. 

Rin laughed as he picked up a tea towel to wipe up “I swear you could make your own language out of shrugs” 

“Makoto unterstands me” Haru muttered softly  

“Well you two have known each other for a long time” Rin said softly “I’m kind of jealous” 

Haru stared at the bubbles in the sink “What about Sousuke?” 

“That’s complicated”  

Haru turned to Rin “What happened between you two?” 

Rin huffed out a laugh “I’m surprised Makoto hasn’t told you” 

Haru froze “Makoto knows?” 

Rin nodded “Well he knows the basic outline of it” 

“Since when?” 

“Iwatobi” Rin stated “It’s not really a big deal” 

Haru frowned “If it wasn't a big deal you would still be friends with him” 

Rin’s smiled slid off his face “well you know me, over emotional Rin who makes a big Fucking deal out of everything!” He threw the towel on the bench “I have to go” 

“Rin!” Haru chased after him  

“I’ll see you in the morning” Rin huffed before slamming Haru’s door. 

Haru sighed frustrated, why was it always so hard to communicate with him? He just wanted to help, he knew Rin over reacted about things but it was still something that upset him. Haru pulled his phone out and stared down at it, should he call Makoto and ask him? Haru shook his head, no Makoto wasn't one to tell other secrets. Haru sighed and decided to just go to bed, he would deal with Rin tomorrow. 

* * *

 Rin slammed his apartment door and leant against it, he sighed staring into his dark apartment, why did he always end up fighting with Haru. It was so much easier talking to Makoto, there was something about him that was calming. He sighed pushing himself off the door, practice tomorrow morning was going to be hell. Rin made his way to his room collapsing on his unmade bed, something else to add to his list of things to do tomorrow. He really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. 

The next morning Rin was woken up by someone banging on his door, who the hell would be knocking at his door? He groggily pulled the door open and was met with a grumpy looking Haru. 

“Nice underwear” he stated before pushing past him  

“Oi! who said you could just waltz in here and make yourself at home” Rin growled  

“if you can call this a home” Haru grunted before turning to Rin and glaring at him “We have practice in fifteen minutes” 

Rin looked at the time, 7:45am, practice started at 8am “Shit” 

Rin bolted to his room to get changed, once changed he did a quick check to make sure he had everything, Phone-check, wallet-check, swim bag-check, keys…where were his keys? Haru cleared his throat waving Rin’s keys, Rin huffed and snatched them off him. Rin checked the time again, 7:50am, would they get there in time? 

“I hope your still in top shape” Haru muttered as the left the apartment building 

“Of course i am why?” Rin growled, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Haru. 

Haru smirked “because we are running there” 

Before Rin could protest Haru had shot off, Rin sighed and ran after him, there was no way he was going to loose this race. Eight minutes later they burst through the change rooms breathless and sweaty. 

“Nanase-kun its unlike you to be late” chided Captain Nakamura who then turned to Rin “Uh you must be the new team mate uh Matsuoka Rin?” 

Rin bowed “Uh yes i look forward to swimming with you all” 

After everyone had introduced themselves to Rin they jumped right into their training, Rin was keeping up with them. Just. By the end of the session he was laying on the cool floor of the change rooms.  

Haru bent over him and smirked “You seem a little out of shape Rinrin” 

Rin flinched at the nickname “I’ll be fine” Hr grunted pulling himself off the floor. 

They changed in silence, although Rin couldnt read Haru like Makoto, he could tell Haru wasn't happy with him. He thought back to his time in Australia, more often then not he would skip practice, he guessed this was karma for that. He sighed closing his locker and swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Haru looked at him “Can you find the administration building?” 

Rin scoffed “Of course i’m not like Sou—” he cut off aware of the name he was about to utter “I’ll be fine” he mumbled before hurrying out of the room. 

Rin would never admit it, but it was actually very difficult to find the right building, he wasn't sure how long he had been wondering around the campus. One thing he was certain of was that he had seen that tree three times now, was he walking in circles? He sighed and leant against the tree, maybe he should have asked Haru to show him where it was. 

“Rin?” Rin turned to see who called him just in time to see pink hair before he was knocked to the ground. “Since when were you back in Japan?” 

Rin rubbed his head, he knew that voice “Kisumi?”  

Kisumi sat up and smiled “The one and only” he stood up and offered Rin a hand “sorry about knocking you over, i just got excited when i saw you” 

Rin laughed “You have always been a very excitable touchy person” 

Kisumi winked “Thats what makes me so loveable”  

Rin rolled his eyes “you haven't changed at all”  

“Cant change perfection” Kisumi said striking a pose “Anyway what are you doing here? last i heard you were in Australia” 

“I got transferred here, so do you go here?” Rin hoped changing the subject would stop him from asking awkward questions. 

“Yeah, i even get to share some classes with Haru” He smiled happily 

Rin raised an eyebrow “i cant imagine having classes with Haru to be that fun, leaving next to him is bad enough” 

Kisumi waved him off “You live next door to Haru? No fair!”he pouted before sighing “anyway I'm guessing you need to go to administration?” 

“Oh yeah do you know where that is?” 

Kisumi placed a hand over his heart “Leave it to me” 

Rin sighed and followed Kisumi, his time here was going to be interesting to say the least. Once Kisumi led him to the administration building he rushed off to his art class, saying Haru would be sad without him, Rin would be that Haru would rather Kisumi wasn't there, but he didn't say anything. It took Rin longer then he thought to fill out all the forms and choose his classes out of whatever classes still had spaces. One of the classes he ended up being in was that afternoon and he had the option to sit in on the lesson, but he decided his time was better spent unpacking.  

It was close to lunch time by the time he got back to his apartment, after stopping at a convenience store to grab some more groceries. He was slowly walking up his stairs when he heard hushed voices feverishly whispering to each other. He paused on the steps to listen. 

“We shouldn't be here, he probably stayed to sit on someone of his classes” Was that Makoto? 

“I need to talk to him” No, it couldn’t be. 

“Sousuke, I don’t think now is the time” 

“I need to fix this” 

“Sousuke please listen to me” 

Rin took a breath and took the last few steps to reach the top “Oi” it came out calmer then he thought it would “I’m pretty sure loitering is a crime” 

“Rin!” Makoto exclaimed obviously panicking “W-why aren't you in class?” 

Rin shurgged “Didn’t feel like it” he walked past them to his door. 

“Rin” Sousuke said 

Rin turned to glare at Sousuke “What was it you said to me, we have nothing to talk about” 

Sousuke gaped at him “T-that was then but now—” 

“So it changes when it suits you, Fuck you Sousuke” Rin snapped slamming his fist into his door  

Makoto looked between them worriedly “S-sorry Rin, Sousuke we should go” 

Sousuke clenched his fists “We will talk about this, you cant run from me forever” 

Rin watched them walk towards the stair well, Makoto looking over his should mouthing ‘Sorry’ just before the walked down the stairs. He sighed running a hand through his hair, he would have to call Makoto later to apologise, knowing him he would be blaming himself for what happened. He turned to unlock his door, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Sousuke forever but this was to soon, how did he even get his address? Surely Makoto wouldn’t have told him. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about all this now, time for some mind numbing unpacking. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY!  
> please forgive me! *bows repeatedly*  
> i meant to have this up ages ago and some personal stuff happened, then i got distracted and then i kept rewriting everything coz i hated it haha and i know these are just excuses but its the truth. I hope you enjoyed this anyway and i swear on my grave i will have the next chapter up ASAP  
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!!
> 
> p.s sorry for any mistakes i kinda posted this in a hurry haha


	7. Chapter 7

Makoto sighed as he wiped down the counter for thousandth time, It had been four days since the incident outside Rin’s apartment, which Makoto apologised profusely for. Sousuke had been acting like his usual self, as if nothing had happened, which bothered Makoto to no end. He looked up checking the time on the clock behind him, 4:50pm ten minutes to closing. He was about to start his closing routine when the door chimed, Makoto sighed it happened every time they were getting ready to close, someone would walk in. He placed his customer service smile on his face and looked up at the customer.

“Good afternoon what can I ge—” the words died in his throat “Rin!” He heard something clang in the kitchen, shit, “W-what are you doing here?”

“Makoto” he said with a smile “Haru told me you had a job but i didn't realise it was here”

Makoto laughed nervously “Uh well I never told him exactly where I worked” he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously “uh so what can I get you?”

“Oh i’m here to see Matsumoto-san, i have a job interview” He said, and for the first time Makoto took in what Rin was wearing. He was in a red long sleeve button up shirt, with a grey dress vest and grey dress pants.

Job interview, oh no “Uh Rin, theres something you should know—”

“Uh you must be Matsuoka-kun” Matsumoto-san chimed sticking her head out of the kitchen “Come through”

Makoto in a panic grabbed Rins hand “Sousuke works out the back” he managed to splutter out. He saw Rin’s eyes widen in shock before returning to normal.

“I will be fine” He whispered 

Makoto felt the reassuring squeeze Rin gave hand before walking through the kitchen, he saw Sousuke following Rin’s every step, but made no move to talk to him. Makoto let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and leant against the counter, he wasn't sure his heart could handle all this drama. It was well after closing when Rin came out of the break room with Matsumoto-san, Sousuke had already left saying he had somewhere to be, Makoto couldn't help but feel that place was at a bar.

“Aww Makoto did you wait for me” Rin said teasingly, but Makoto didn't miss the way he looked around.

Makoto smiled “well i thought we could go grab some dinner together”

Matsumoto-san looked between them “You two know each other?”

Rin smiled “We are old school friends”

She smiled “Oh you must know Sousuke-kun as well then?”

Makoto noticed Rin’s smile faulted ever so slightly “Yeah” was all Rin said before nudging Makoto “So what are you buying me for dinner?” 

Makoto tried to glare “I never said i was paying”

Rin just laughed at him “You really cant glare”

The friendly banter continued as they left the cafe, after walking the streets aimlessly for half an hour they settled on a small ramen place. They settled at a table at the back and ate in silence, Makoto looked across the table at Rin, his brow was furrowed in thought. He wanted to help in some way but Makoto had no idea how to mend what was broken. Makoto finished his meal and sighed in content.

“That was really good” He said stretching

Rin nodded in agreement “It was so good”

Makoto bit his lip “Rin you didn't take the job at the cafe did you?”

Rin nodded and shrugged “I start tomorrow, I need the money and it will only be mostly weekends, since i have practice most days and classes”

“But what about—”

“Sousuke and I are adults now at the very least we should be able to be civil with each other while working” Rin looked up “Makoto, is that a grey hair” he said leaning over the table and plucking a hair out of his head.

“Ow! Rin that hurt” Makoto whined rubbing his head 

Rin smirked “Well they say if you worry to much you get grey hair”

Makoto gaped at him before pouting “Forgive me for caring so much”

Rin smiled “one of the things i love about you is how much you care, but you need to put yourself first sometimes”

Makoto froze and stared at Rin, did he just say what he thought he said? “Uh R-rin…”

Rin stood up quickly “So what fun things do you get up to usually on friday nights?”

Maybe he had misheard? Makoto smiled “Studying?”

“Tsk, I think it’s time I showed you how to have some fun” He said smiling offering Makoto a hand.

Makoto wasn't exactly knew what Rin’s idea was fun was, but he had the distinct feeling it was going to be completely out of his comfort zone. Still Makoto reached for Rin’s hand, both scared and excited at what the night held for them. He just hoped it wouldn’t affect their work tomorrow, he would feel bad if Rin’s first day was a mess. Still Rin whisked him outside (after paying the bill of course) into the cold night air, little did Makoto know the choice would change everything.

* * *

 

Haru was awoken at 3:16am by some loud noises outside, he groaned and sat up in his bed. He knew some of his neighbours were party animals but they had never been this loud. He got up and threw a shirt on, marching to his door ready to yell at who ever was making so much noise at such a time. He opened his door sticking his head out and the words died in his throat, he forgot how to breath, his eyes were glued on the scene that was playing out in front of him. Rin was leaning up his arms wrapped around Makoto’s neck locking him into a passionate kiss.

“M-mako-to” Haru breathed out

They suddenly pulled apart and wide green eyes met blue “H-haru!”

Rin swayed and glared at Haru “Way to ruin the mood fishboy”

Makoto placed a hand over Rin’s mouth “Uh i-its not what it l-looks like! R-rin g-got drunk and…”

Haru leant against his doorframe “So you weren't kissing?”

Makoto’s faced reddened “I-I ca— OW! Rin dont bite me”

“fou rike when i bites you” He winked suggestively before falling into the wall with a dull ‘fuck’

“Whatever” Haru said turning and closing his door and leaning his back against it.

So many emotions filled Haru, anger, jealousy and hurt to name a few. He slid down the door cuddling his legs to his chest, his eyes stung with tears. He now understood the term ‘Heartbroken’, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and torn to pieces in a matter of seconds. There was a soft tap at his door.

“Haru? are you still there?” Came Makoto soft voice “can i come in”

Haru couldnt handle looking at him right now “I don't want to talk to right now”

He heard Makoto sigh on the other side “Ok i’ll call you later” there was a pause “I’m sorry Haru-chan”

Fresh tears sprung into the corners of his eyes at the use of the nickname. Haru let the tears silently fall, like the pieces of his shattered heart. By the time Haru pulled himself off the floor the sun had risen, birds were chirping as if it was the most beautiful day. Haru sauntered to his room flopping down on his bed and cocooning himself in his blankets, one thing was for sure, he wasn't facing the world any time soon. 

* * *

 

Rin groaned rubbing his head as he sauntered into the cafe for his first shift, how much did he drink last night? He didn't even remember how he got home, but thankfully he hadn't awoken to a random person in his bed, he had done that once before and it was terrifying. Makoto had told him Sousuke wasn't working today so at least he didn't have to deal with him. He spotted Makoto aready setting up the tables and waved at him.

“Morning Makoto” 

Makoto jumped and dropped one of the napkin holders “G-good morning Rin”

Rin raised an eyebrow at his reaction but didn't have time to ask any questions as Matsumoto-san came out with his uniform hurrying him to get changed. He hadn't done something embarrassing last night had he? He would have to ask Makoto when he got a chance, which proved harder then he thought. He refused to teach him anything leaving it all to Aya and when it wasn't busy Makoto hurried off to clean tables leaving to counter in his and Aya’s care, Something was definitely up and Rin was going to find out what it was.

Thankfully something worked in his favour and they were sent on break at the same time. Makoto was sitting in the break room staring at his phone with a furrowed brow. Rin pulled out a chair and sat down across from him, causing Makoto to jump drop his phone on the table. 

“R-rin are you on break to?” he asked laughing nervously 

Rin folded his arms “Makoto what is up with you?”

“huh? t-theres nothing up?” he said with more nervous laughter

“Makoto” Rin said narrowing his eyes

Makoto sighed “How much of last night do you remember?”

Rin thought for a moment “I remember we went to this bar and having a few drinks and i think i danced after that nothing” he finished with a shrug “Why?”

Makoto bit his lip, which was so adorable “you don't remember K-k-kissing me?” he mumbled

Rin’s jaw dropped, he had kissed Makoto? he compsoed himself “Uh no, sorry” he paused feeling his face heat up “was i a good kisser?”

Makoto’s face went red “W-well i don't have much experience since that was my f-first…” he trailed off

“Shit!” Rin shouted standing up “That was your first kiss?” how was this guy so damn cute and innocent? is he an angel? “I’m sorry Makoto, I tend to get touchy feely when i drink”

Makoto chuckled a little less nervous “I can tell” he paused “Haru saw us” he added softly 

Rin stared at him “Is that a problem?” He was confused why did it matter if Haru saw them?

Makoto glanced at his phone “I think he’s angry, he is refusing to talk to me”

Rin slid back down into his chair, why would Haru be ang—Oh! Rin bit his lip as everything clicked, Haru must have feelings for Makoto, but Makoto didn't know? Were they in soap opera or something? Rin offered Makoto a smile “Just give him some space and i’m sure he will come around” he said waving his arm “He is always moody”

Makoto half smiled “Thanks for trying to make me feel better Rin”

Rin smiled his toothy smile “Have to do something to make up for stealing your first kiss”

Makoto face went red yet again and Rin laughed “How about after we finish work we go see Haru and talk to him?”

Makoto’s face lit up and smile “really? thank you Rin”

Once their shift’s had finished they stopped off by the market and grabbed some fresh mackerel, if nothing else getting this would cheer Haru up. They reached the apartment building and walked up the stairs, Makoto was slightly in front Rin so when he stopped dead in his tracks on the stairs Rin basically face planted into his butt. 

“Ugh Makoto I appreciate your great ass but I don't like my fa—” he looked around Makoto and saw what had stopped him, Haru was pushed up against the wall with Kisumi hovering over him inches from his face. He saw Makoto clench his fists, Rin walked around him and stood at the top of the stairs.

“Oi sorry to interrupt but id rather not bring my lunch up” He said 

Haru turned and if looks could kill Rin would have died on the spot “Didnt stop you two from interrupting my sleep with your make out session” he turned his head back up wrapping his arms around Kisumi’s neck closing the gap between them in a heated kiss. 

Rin heard the bag drop behind him and turned to see Makoto running down the stairs “Fuck” he muttered under his breath picking the bag up before launching it in Haru’s direction but hitting Kisumi in the side of the head. He turned on his heels and ran down the stairs after Makoto.

* * *

 

Haru watched As Rin ran off after Makoto, he sighed hanging his head. He knew he had acted immature and probably made everything worse, but just the sight of them going back to Rin’s together tore him apart inside. He sighed banging his head slightly against to wall, _you are so stupid_ , he scolded himself.

“Uh is something going on between you guys?” Kisumi asked hesitantly 

Haru sighed, was he still here? “It doesn't matter” he muttered turning back to his door.

“Wah! wait Haru I came to ask if you were free this weekend?” Kisumi smiled rubbing the back of his neck “My friend gave me a couple of tickets to a movie premiere since something came up and he couldnt go, i figured we could have dinner before and make a whole night of it”

Haru stared at him for a few seconds, he sighed “Sure text me the details later” 

He softly closed his door without another word, maybe going out would be good? Although he didn't particularly enjoy the idea that it would be with Kisumi, but he really didn't have any other friends. He sat down at the table pulling out his laptop, he was about to begin his assignments when his skipped pinged with a message.

 **Nagisa:** HARU-CHAN!!!  
**Nagisa:** ARE YOU ONLINE?!?!?!  
**Nagisa:** HHHHAAAAARRRRRUUUUU-CCCCHHHAAANNNN!!!!!!!  
**Haru:** Nagisa…  
**Nagisa:** AH! Haru-chan! good! guess what? guess what?  
**Haru:** ??  
**Nagisa:** Rei and I are coming to Tokyo!! To surprise Mako-chan for his BIRTHDAY!!!

Haru stared at the screen, eye’s flicking to the corner where the date was, it was indeed November 7, Makoto’s birthday was in 10 days. Shit. 

 **Nagisa:** So we will be getting there the Thursday before and coming home on Sunday

Haru stared wondering whether to tell them what happened, but the voice in the back of his head told him not to, wasn't it weird to be in love with your best friend? he sighed and began typing.

 **Haru:** Thats fine just let me know what time your train get’s in and i’ll meet you at the station  
**Nagisa:** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) YAY! i cant wait to see you and Mako-chan! i have to go Rei says we need to finish our homework ( ≧Д≦)  
**Haru:** Tell Rei i said hi and take care  
**Nagisa:** He said hi….tell Mako-chan! we said hi….but don't tell him about our surprise.  
**Haru:** Sure

Haru sighed and closed his laptop, there was no way he was going to get any work done tonight. After everything that had happened in the last few days it had completely slipped his mind that Makoto’s birthday was coming up. He closed his eyes, He had two choices 1. Fix his friendship with Makoto or 2. Tell Nagisa and Rei what happened. He sighed, maybe a bath would help him think, he shuffled off to the bathroom eager to submerge himself in his beloved water.

* * *

 

Kisumi stared at the closed door for a few mintues before sighing, he would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the kiss, even though it was unexpected. Something had obviously happened between Haru and Makoto, although Kisumi felt bad for them he couldn't help but feel a little hopeful that he might have a chance now. He bent down picking up the bag that Rin and flung at him and took a peek inside, of course mackerel, so they were going to apologise to Haru.

Kisumi smirked swinging the bag around as he walked down the stairs, flinging the bag into a nearby trash can as he went. He sung by his apartment grabbing his basketball gear for practice. He hummed as he made his way to the university, he could still feel the softness of Haru’s lips pressed against him, the smell of chlorine that still clung to him from his morning practice. He sighed happily, one thing was for sure, nothing could bring Kisumi down this afternoon.

* * *

 

Makoto wasn't sure how far he had run or where but when he finally slowed down to catch his breath his was near a small park, where people eyed him warily. He sighed and collapsed on a nearby bench, the image of Haru kissing Kisumi played over and over again in his head. Each time his heart broke a little more.

“Makoto?”

Makoto turned to see Sousuke walking over to him, his hands full of bags “Sousuke”

Sousuke sat down next to him placing the bags he had been carrying on the ground “What’s wrong?”

Makoto opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a panting Rin “Found…you” he puffed before his attention turned to the person seated next to Makoto “Sousuke” he muttered softly.

Makoto nervoulsy looked between the two of them, he really didn't want anymore drama today “uh….”

Sousuke’s eyes narrowed “So I take it your involved in why Makoto is so upset?”

Did he really look that upset? Makoto reached a hand to his face and was startled by the wetness on his cheeks, when had he started crying? He saw Rin glare at Sousuke, he jumped up waving his hands “I-i’m fine honestly” He chuckled nervously

Rin sighed running a hand through his hair “Makoto you are not fine” he turned to Sousuke “none of this has anything to do with you”

Sousuke clenched his fists “It has everything to do with me if Makoto is hurt”

Rin scoffed “what are you his boyfriend, oh wait you don't do commitment do you” 

Sousuke closed his eyes and gritted his teeth “Rin this is not about us, i just want to know what happened to Makoto”

Rin stared “I kissed him” he stated causing Sousuke to gape in shock.

Sousuke looked at Makoto “You two kissed?”

Makoto waved his hands in the air “I-it’s not what it sounds like R-rin—“

“Yes we kissed, because other people are more capable of showing affection then you ever were” Rin spat angrily.

Makoto looked between his friends, everything was just spiralling out of his control, what was going on? “U-uh guys…”

“affection…” Sousuke muttered frowning 

Rin sighed “Makoto i’m sorry, i’m going to head home call me later ok?”

Makoto waved goodbye to Rin still trying to process everything that happened, he turned to looked at Sousuke who looked deep in thought “Sousuke” he said gently 

Sousuke’s head snapped up “Sorry Makoto you were upset and yet we made everything about us”

Makoto chuckled regardless of everything that had happened “It did get my mind off of what happened” he stood up and grabbed some of Sousuke’s bags “Come on lets go home, i’ll help carry these”

Sousuke smiled “Thanks, how about i make us dinner”

Makoto smiled and nodded “Sounds good”

They made their way home mostly in silence, making the odd comment every now and then, but neither mentioned anything that had happened. Once they were at Sousuke’s they unpacked the groceries that he had bought. Makoto offered to help with dinner, but Sousuke gently pushed him out of the kitchen and told him to relax. He made himself comfortable on the couch while he flipped through tv stations until Sousuke called saying dinner was ready. As they ate dinner they talk like nothing had happen, neither of them mentioned Rin or Haru. After dinner Makoto bid Sousuke goodnight a head up to his apartment.

His first order of business was to have a nice hot shower, he stripped down and let the hot water wash over every muscle in his body. He placed his two hands on the wall and sighed, his world was falling apart left, right and centre and he had no idea what to do about any of it. He had planned to invite his friends to dinner for his birthday, thinking it would be nice to have everyone together. That was in ten days, could he fix everything in just ten days? He turned the water off and dried himself before wrapping his towel around his waist and making his way to his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed without getting dressed, why bother with anything anymore? he pulled his blankets up and cocooned himself in them, maybe things will be better in the morning, he thought before sleep dragged him into its clutches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i do good? I did :D  
> i got it up super fast haha  
> anyway please enjoy the drama  
> love you all xx
> 
> p.s also again let me know if you spot any mistakes :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING there his hinting at violence in this chapter!  
> its only hinted at there isnt any description on it but wanted to warn anyway.  
> enjoy!

Kisumi fidgeted in his chair in the theatre, he had no idea what was going on in the movie, all he was aware of was his arm rubbing against Haru’s on the shared armrest. He pulled at his collar for the tenth time, he really hoped he had picked a good outfit, he had spent five hours yesterday going through his clothes and planning his outfit. He tried to focus on the screen again, but was totally lost again within seconds as Haru moved around in his seat causing their shoulder’s rub against each other. Kisumi was still in disbelief that Haru had actually come, he was so sure that he would cancel for some reason. Kisumi sucked in a breath as Haru leant close to him.

“What is this movie about again” 

Kisumi huffed out a hushed laugh “I have no idea, wanna sneak out and go do something more fun?” Kisumi didn't hear an answer but he saw Haru’s silhouette nod.They quietly crept out of the theatre, squinting against the harshness of the lobby lights.  Kisumi spotted a poster at the entry “Uh thats what the movie was about” he said pointing to it. “ _Assassins Creed_ , Says here it’d based off a series of video games”

“Seem’s like something Makoto would like” Haru muttered staring at the poster.

Kisumi bit his lip “Uh how about we go to the arcade or uh i know this bar we can go to without getting asked for ID” Kisumi cringed internally at his babbling, it was unusual for him to be so nervous. 

Haru shrugged “I might go—” he cut off staring straight past Kisumi.

Kisumi turned to see Makoto waiting in line for the next movie showing, he was happily chatting away to Sousuke who smiling back at him. “H-haru lets go”

Haru just nodded and followed closely behind Kisumi. Maybe the could get by without being seen “H-Haru!” _damn it spotted!_

Kisumi turned and smiled at them “Makoto, Sousuke what are you two doing here”

“Kisumi” Sousuke grunted nodding “Makoto’s been down so I invited him out to dinner and a movie”

Kisumi smirked “So you two are on a date?” he felt particularly pleased with his comment when both their faces went bright red, then just as quickly regretted it when he saw Haru flinch. 

“N-no it’s not a d-date” Makoto spluttered waving his hands. “I just wanted to see the Assassins Creed movie but…” he trailed off flicking his eye’s in Haru’s direction.

Haru’s eyes narrowed “Kisumi let’s go finish our **_date_** ” he emphasised the last word as he walked by them, Kisumi’s heart soar but he also felt guilty at the look on Makoto’s face. 

“Have a good time” He muttered sheepishly and quickly following after Haru not daring to look back. “S-so you think of this as a date?” Kisumi asked careful as he caught up to Haru.

Haru sighed “Yes, no….i don't know”

Kisumi couldn't help but laugh, it’s not very often Haru is confused. “Your cute Haru” he grabbed Haru’s hand “come on i know somewhere we can go”

Kisumi smiled as he held onto Haru leading him through the city, there was something about the city at night that Kisumi loved, the air was chilly being early november, but that didn't bother him. It took them a while to reach where Kisumi wanted to go, Haru never uttering a word, just following obediently behind. Kisumi wasn't sure what exactly was going on between Haru and Makoto, but he could tell it was bothering Haru. 

“Here we are” He said as he led Haru up some stairs, they walked over to a railing and Kisumi smiled triumphantly as he saw Haru’s eyes sparkle taking in the night view over the city. Haru walked up to the railing and placed his hands on it, quietly taking in the view. Kisumi walked up beside him and leant on the railing “Beautiful isn't it” 

Haru shrugged “Not as good as water” he muttered without moving his eyes from the view.

Kisumi laughed “That is so you Haru” he paused enjoying the view as well “I come here sometimes at night when i need to think”

Haru glanced at him “Isn't it kind of far?”

Kisumi shrugged “i don't mind the distance if i get to enjoy this” 

Haru nodded “It’s nice”

Kisumi watched Haru wondering what was going through his head “Haru” he said softly “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you” he paused sucking in a nervous breath 

“Haru, I Love You”

* * *

Sousuke glanced sideways at Makoto who sitting next to him on the train, he had been unusually quiet since they had run into Haru and Kisumi. He had kept reassuring Sousuke he had enjoyed the movie and nothing was wrong, but Sousuke could tell it was eating away at it him. He sighed trying to come with another idea to cheer Makoto up, it was getting late so the only thing opened would be the bar’s, but would Makoto want to drink? They got off the train at their stop, Sousuke opted to not go to any bar’s but he stopped by a convenience store and grabbed a few beers. 

“Want to hang at mine for a while longer? Neither of us are working tomorrow so we don't have to be up early, or we could go to yours” was he rambling? 

Makoto shurgged “I dont mind”

Sousuke sighed, he was not very good with this emotional stuff, he couldn't even handle his own emotions. “Uh how about we go to your’s you have that game console thingy we could play” Makoto just nodded.

Once back at Makoto’s place Sousuke placed the beer in the fridge, he grabbed one for himself before looking over his shoulder. “Would you like a beer?”

“N—”Makoto paused setting up the game console. “Actually yes”

Sousuke grabbed another beer, setting them down on the nearby table and sitting down on the couch “So what are we playing?” Makoto silently handed him a pile of games and finished setting it up. After he was done he sat down on the couch grabbing one of the beers.

“So what have you decided to play?” he asked sipping the beer cringing at the taste “Ugh how do you drink this stuff?”

Sousuke laughed as Makoto eyed the can suspiciously “You’ll get used to it” 

“I don't know about that” he muttered “anyway what game?”

Sousuke held up Call of Duty  “this one?” he shrugged “i’m probably going to be bad at all of them anyway”

Makoto laughed “I’m not that great at that one either” he said paling the game in the console “You ok playing team death match?”

Sousuke stared at him confused, Makoto sighed and began explaining how team death match worked and what the controls were. After three rounds Sousuke was starting to get the hang of the controls, although he was still considered an easy kill much to the dismay of anyone who got put on their team. He could hear them talking through the tv and calling him and Makoto names.

“Is there anyway we can talk back to them?” Sousuke asked as the waited for the next match to start.

“I do have a couple of headsets but it’s not worth it, the majority of them are 12 year olds that think they are cool” Makoto said with a shrug. “Uh the match is starting get ready.

They were running around a map that was set in a jungle area with a few buildings, Sousuke was roaming the outskirts of the map, trying to avoid the middle where most of the killing was happening, he spotted and enemy and was sneaking up on him when “FUCK!” he yelled “I was just about to kill that guy and someone shot me in the ass” MAkoto chuckled beside him but stayed focused on his part of the screen. The kill cam played and Sousuke saw it had been someone hiding in a darkened corner “Fucking campers” he muttered to himself as he re-spawned.

Next to him Makoto snickered “Campers and spawn killers are two of the w— AH! FUCK! GOD DAMN FUCKING SNIPER!”

Sousuke stared at him “I don't think I've ever heard you swear this much before”

Makoto shurgged “Gaming can bring the worst out in some people, Ah! Sousuke behind y— never mind”

Sousuke groaned as he watched himself die again “I royally suck at this”

Makoto chuckled “I play it for fun not to be the best at it”

Sousuke took a swig of his drink “Whats fun about twelve year olds killing you causing you to sear like a sailor”

“Well, when you put it that way— YEAH! FUCKING DIE BIATCH!” 

Sousuke couldn't help but laugh “I feel like i should record this and show everyone you aren't just an ang—YEAH THATS RIGHT I STABBED YOUR ASS!”

Makoto raised an eyebrow at him and laughed “Your one to talk”

“I never claimed to be an angelll—YES! HEAD SHOT BITCH!”

“True your more like a dem—EAT MY BULLETS!!”

The match ended and the both turned to each other and broke into a fit of laughter. Makoto backed out of the lobby so they didn't get put in match while dying of laughter. Once their laughter had died down to an occasional giggle here and there, Makoto turned to face Sousuke and smiled.

“Thanks for tonight, It’s been fun”

Sousuke smiled “Yeah can’t beat the fun of getting your ass whooped by twelve year olds”

Makoto took his second sip of his beer cringing again “Ugh! i don't think i could ever get used to this” he said offering it to Sousuke who had just finished his.

Sousuke chuckled and took it “i guess everyone has different tastes”

Makoto smiled “Thanks for tonight, even thought somethings didn't go to plan i still had a good time”

* * *

Rin stretched after changing out of his uniform, the cafe had closed for the day, he let a sigh of relief. It had been a long day with Makoto to chat to, although Aya wasn't bad company, but Rin couldn't help worrying about Makoto after everything that happened. He knew Sousuke took him out to some movie last night, he had told him excitedly about how he had been wanting to see it and how it was based on a game he had played. A smile spread on Rin’s lips remember how happy Makoto had looked talking about it. 

“Good work today Rin” Aya called out as he exited the change rooms, she was already changed about to head out the back door.

“You to Aya” He said offering her a smile. “You're not leaving on your own are you?”

Aya waved him off “I’ll be fine, done this many times before”

Rin watched as she left, he wasn't sure what to name it but he felt very uneasy. He sighed quickly bidding Tadashi and Matsumoto-san goodbye and rushing out the door after Aya. The evening air was brisk, biting at the exposed skin on his face. He spotted Aya down the end of the Alley way, he was about to call out to her when three tall men walked up to her. Rin hesitated taking refuge in shadows that the evening light threw, silently creeping forward.

“Well well, whats a pretty little thing like you doing out by yourself?” The tallest one said leaning in forcing Aya against the wall.

The one beside him reached out playing with her hair “Didn’t your parents ever teach you to never go out at night alone”

The short fat one chuckled a moved in closer “looks like we are going to have some fun tonight”

Rin felt sick, he had to do something, biting his lip he stepped out of the shadows “Oi! why don't you take your sleazy asses back to whatever hole you crawled out of”

“Rin!” Aya gasped 

The men turned to him “What do we have here? a wannabe hero?” sneered one of the men.

“No just someone who cant handle sleazy old men” He sneered, his voice sounded confident but he could feel his body shaking. As the men came closer to him he could smell the alcohol on there breaths, seriously it was a sunday and they were drunk so early in the evening, did they have nothing better to do? “Aya! Go!” 

“B-but” Aya hesitated 

“I will be fine” Rin growled “GO!”

She gave him one last glance before running around the corner, Rin relaxed a little, at least she was safe. “Damn it our fun got away” the short fat man pouted. The tallest man moved closer to Rin who instinctively stepped backwards, he knew the alley way was a dead end so he had no where to run. 

“Looks like you will have to take her place” The taller one sneered 

“Uh boss w-we—”

“I dont mean in that way” he growled “I mean we are going to ruin his pretty little face”

They began to laugh, Rin backed up, the alley way was a dead end so he couldn't run. But he didn't have a chance fighting three men. The corned him against a wall, he closed his eyes bracing himself for the pain he was about to endure. 

* * *

Makoto was at the convenient store when his phone rang, he placed his basket down and pulled his phone out. Why was Aya calling him? the cafe was closed so it couldnt be about work. He sighed feeling perplexed and answered his phone.

“Hello”

“Makoto!” Aya exclaimed sounded out of breath “You need to get down here, it’s all my fault he was just trying to help me”

“Aya” Makoto said softly “Take a breath and calm down, whats wrong?”

He heard her let out a sigh on the other end “I-it’s Rin, he’s in trouble”

“Where is he?”

“Uh he’s in the alleyway out the back of the cafe”

“I’ll be right there” 

Makoto raced out of the convenient store and ran as fast as he could towards the cafe, he had no idea what had happened but it didn't sound good. He just hoped he would get there in time. Once he reached the alleyway he was puffing heavily, he spotted Aya.

“A-aya” he puffed

Her snapped around to him he face full of fear and helplessness. “h-he saved me from them b-but”

Makoto looked down the darkened alleyway, he could hear voices but couldn't see much. He rested a hand on Aya’s shoulder trying to reassure her, before walking into the dark alleyway. As his eyes adjusted he could make out three figures circled around something on the ground. in the dim lighting he could just make out red hair.

“Rin” he breathed racing forward without thinking, he pulled the men off. “Get off him” he snarled “i’ve called the cops” he lied hoping that would scare them off.

One of the men chuckled “We aren't scared of the c—” the sound of a siren nearby made him stop “Shit, lets get out of here”

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't actually called cops so he didn't know what that siren was for but he was thankful for it's timing. He bent down beside Rin, gently lifting his head,he was unconscious and his face was already swollen with bruises and cuts. 

“Is he ok?” a deep voice behind him startled him.

“Sousuke what are you doing here?”

“I saw you running and you looked worried so i followed you” he said kneeling down “We should get him to a hospital”

Makoto nodded in agreement “We should call an ambulance i don't want to move him incase it makes his injuries worse” he pulled out his phone and called. It took them only ten minutes to get there and whisk him away to the hospital. Makoto rode in the back with him while Sousuke walked Aya home. Once they had finished examining him, Makoto was able to go in and see him.

He was still out cold when Makoto walked in quietly sitting down on the chair beside the bed. His face was even more swollen now and a good portion of him was covered in bandages. Makoto sighed reaching out and touching Rin’s hand. The doctors had informed him about Rin’s injuries before he came in, it sounded like he wouldn't be swimming for a while. He had couple broken ribs, his right arm was broken, they were the major injuries the rest were all superficial wounds. 

Makoto sighed “Rin what am i going to do with you” 

“Praise me for my heroic actions” Rin muttered softly.

“Your awake!” Makoto exclaimed and smiled “How do you feel?”

“Like I was trampled on” Rin groaned

Makoto chuckled “close, those guys did a number on you” Rin attempted to sit up, Makoto gently pushed him back down “You need to rest”

Rin attempted to roll his eyes which didn't work since one was swollen “Yes doctor Tachibana, so whats the verdict on my injuries sir?”

Makoto could help but smile a little “Well you have two broken ribs, your right arm is broken and you are covered in bruises and cuts” he paused “They said you wouldn't be able to swim until your healed”

Rin grimaced “That’s not going to go down well with the coach” he muttered “And this time i was putting in a serious effort” he laughed sarcastically “Maybe the universe is telling me not to be a swimmer”

Makoto smiled sadly “No, your just hitting a few bumps on the road” 

“More like mountains” Rin mutters “Uh did they say when i could leave”

“Oh yeah they are keeping you over night and you said you can leave tomorrow” Makoto stated “Oh and Aya said she was going to call Matsumoto san and tell her you wont be working for awhile”

“ugh this sucks” Rin stated “Well i guess it will give me time to focus on my classes”

Makoto smiled “You could ask Haru for help…” he trailed off the smile slipping off his face “Uh i should go and let you rest”

Rin reach out his good hand and grabbed Makoto’s hand “Stay a little longer?” he asked softly not looking up. 

Makoto smiled “OK i just have to send a message”

He pulled out his phone and typed his message.

_To: Haru  
From: Makoto_

_I know we are not on the best of terms right now,_  
But I thought you should know Rin is in Hospital.  
It’s nothing serious but he wont be able to swim for a while.  
I was hoping you could help look after him for a while.  
I’ll be busy with classes and work so I wont be able to do much.  
I hope you are well. 

* * *

 

Haru heard his phone buzz on his bedside table, he hesitated before grabbing it, fearing it was Kisumi trying to reach him again. He sighed nearly dropping his phone when he saw who the message was from. His eyes widen as he read through the message, he had no idea how Rin had hurt himself, but knowing him he was probably trying to help someone. He sighed, knowing their coach was going to be angry about it, they had a small competition coming up against one of the other universities and Rin was one of their best swimmers. 

He read the message again, lingering on the last five words, **_I hope you are well_** , Haru knew the unspoken words that he really meant, **_I miss you_**. Haru stared at his phone debating whether to text back or call, he never really called anyway coz talking was to much effort. By the time he decided what to do it was getting close to midnight, would Makoto still be awake? There was only one way to find out.

“Haru?” came Makoto soft voice on the other end

“Makoto” he said equally as soft 

“Uh sorry hang on a second, let me leave the room Rin is sleeping” So he was still at the hospital, there was a rustling and the sound of a door softly shutting “Sorry i didn't want to wake him”

“it’s ok” Haru muttered “Uh”

“He’s ok Haru, a little sore and sorry but once he heals he will be back to normal” there was a short pause “He was trying to save one of our co-workers, three men had cornered her in the alleyway out the back of the cafe and well you know Rin, he will do anything for the people he cares about”

“Three men?” was all Haru managed

“Yeah, they were drunk”

They slipped into a comfortable silence, Haru hadn't realised how much he had missed something as simple as Makoto’s voice. “Makoto” he said softly

“mmmm?”

“I…” he bit his lip “I’m sorry” he heard Makoto let out a breath on the other end.

“I’m sorry to Haru, i over reacted, it’s really none of my business who you date, uh i hope you didn't think i thought it was gross or anything because i don’t..i…um”

“You're rambling Makoto” Haru said with a small smile on his face

“S-sorry” he paused “There’s something i need to tell you, something i should of told you a long time ago, but i was scared of how you would react” Haru held his breath, was he about to confess? “I-I um” he heard him suck in a breath “Haru i’m gay”

Haru couldn’t deny the disappointment he felt but he let out a breathy laugh “Why would I hate you for that? I mean I did kiss….” he trailed off not wanting to uttering the name. “Makoto i could never hate you, you're my best friend”

He could basically hear Makoto smile on the other end “S-so we are friends again?”

“We never stopped being friends” he muttered 

“uh i should go, i need to get home i have a class in the morning” he paused “uh hang out soon?”

“sure”

“Goodnight Haru-chan!” Makoto chimed happily 

Haru smiled and for once didn't tell him to drop the -chan, “Goodnight Mako”

After the call ended Haru was staring down at his phone, maybe friends is all he ever will be with Makoto. He sighed snuggling into his blankets, Friends were better then nothing he figured. Of course he still had to give Kisumi and answer, at the very least he should take Kisumi feelings seriously and take the time to decide. He smiled realising how much more relaxed he felt after to talking to Makoto, he was going to make sure he stayed in his life no matter what, He yawned slipping into a comfortable sleep, his dreams full of Makoto’s smiling face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another chapter up in good time  
> I'm on a roll haha anyway please enjoy!  
> I am still up in the air about who Makoto will end up with, although it seems more makorin or soumako at the moment haha   
> Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think :)  
> LOVE YOU ALL xx


	9. Chapter 9

“I promise I haven't told him anything” Haru sighed as Nagisa glared at him through the computer screen.

“You better be telling the truth Haru-chan, this has to be the best surprise ever!”

Haru rolled his eyes “I know”

“Don't worry Nagisa i’ve been making sure he doesn't let anything slip” Rin said leaning in smiling.

“Rin-chan! I knew i could count on you” Nagisa wailed happily,

Rei leant into the frame pushing his glasses up “Rin-senpai how are you injuries?”

Rin frowned a little “Healing slowly”

“He’s been using me as his slave” Haru stated

Rin threw a cushion in his face “He offered to help me”

Nagisa was giggling on the other end “You two are like a married couple”

Rin made gagging noises while Haru rolled his eyes and muttered “Ew” 

Nagisa fell over in a fit of giggles and Rei took over the laptop “Sorry, the whole point for our call was to advise you that will be arriving at approximately five tomorrow afternoon”

Haru nodded “I will meet you at the station, i have organised everything for Friday—”

“With my help” Rin cut in resulting in a cushion hitting him the face.

Rei nodded on screen “We look forward to seeing you all”

Haru nodded bidding them goodbye and ending the call, he sighed and leaned back on the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling. It had been three days since his call with Makoto, he was sure things had been fixed, yet they hadn't talked since. Kisumi had backed off considerably, which Haru found incredibly out of character, but he decided it was probably for the best until he gave him a proper answer. Haru groaned in frustration placing his arm over his eyes, he couldn't stop the feeling of uneasiness that hung over him. 

“Oi! Fish brain!” Rin called from the kitchen “Do you have anything besides mackerel to eat?”

Haru sighed standing up “If you want me help you will eat what i cook”

Rin frowned “sure thing dad” he said rolling his eyes “Why did you agree to help me anyway?”

Haru opened the refrigerator getting the mackerel out “Makoto asked me to” he said softly.

Rin leant on the counter “So did you two kiss and make up?” he asked teasingly.

“We will always be friends” Haru stated beginning to prepare the fish.

Rin sighed “Well no shit sherlock, I meant did you come clean about your feelings?”

Haru’s hand slipped and he cut his hand “Shit!” 

“Wah! Careful idiot!” Rin passed him a hand towel “Where do you keep your fist aid kit?”

“Bathroom” Haru said softly pressing the towel to his injured hand. How did Rin know how he felt? Makoto was the only person who could read him so well.

“Here you go” Rin sat a bandage and alcohol wipes on the counter “I can help a little if you want but I'm not very good with my left hand”

“It’s fine” Haru muttered as he began cleaning the wound and wrapping it. “How do you know?”

“How you feel?” Rin smiled “Thats easy, there is only one reason why you would be so angry about your friend kissing someone, although Makoto seems to be a little dense in that area”

“I’m amazed your actually smart at something”

“Oi! listen here gill face….”

Haru blocked out whatever rant Rin was going on, he was glad they had all made up, he just hoped that Friday would go smoothly. But that feeling of dread kept nudging at him. 

* * *

Makoto groaned face planting onto his notebook, the last few days had been packed full of classes, work and studying. He sat back up stretching in his chair, the library was quiet for the middle of the week. He checked the time, 8:45pm, he should probably get something to eat soon. He yawned and began packing his things up, his phone vibrated with a phone call.

“Hello?” he whispered into his phone.

“Makoto are you in the library?”

“Sousuke? yes i am why?”

He heard sousuke sigh on the other end “Oh good, I uh kind of got lost going there”

“Eh?” Makoto exclaimed loudly earning him a couple of hushes “where are you”

There was some shuffling noise “I’m near the gymnasium”

“Eh! thats over the other side of campus how did you end up there?” Makoto couldnt help but laugh “Stay there i’ll be there soon”

After hanging up he quickly packed up his things and headed towards the gymnasium. There were still a few students on campus, but it was still eerily quiet, like something out of a horror movie. Makoto shivered at the thought of ghosts roaming the campus grounds, his pace quickened to a jog. A few minutes later he found Sousuke laying on the grass.

“Sousuke” Makoto called walking over puffing slightly 

Sousuke sat up “Did you run here?”

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck “Heh sort of? Did you want me to walk you to the library?”

Sousuke told up and shook his head “No i was just trying to find you, i figured you wouldn't have had dinner yet”

Makoto smiled “Well shall we go get some dinner then?”

They settled for a nearby ramen shop, they talked about their classes and work as they ate, both avoiding the more serious topics. Once they finished they headed home, Makoto had a morning shift at the cafe, so he bid Sousuke goodnight and collapsed into bed. He felt so exhausted physically and mentally, yet sleep evaded him. His mind kept wondering to Haru, he leaned over and grabbed him phone off the bedside table, he opened a new message and his fingers hovered above the screen. What should he write? Are things really back to normal with them? Makoto mentally slapped himself, he was overthinking things to much. 

_To: Haru  
From: Makoto_

_Hey Haruヾ(＾∇＾)_  
Sorry I haven't been in contact.  
Between work and studying   
I don't get much free time ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡  
But I have some free time tomorrow  
If you are free, would you like to do something?

Makoto reread what he had written, taking a breath he hit send, hoping it sounded alright, before hitting send. He laid back and returned to staring up at his ceiling, he wasn't sure when Haru would reply to him, since it was late. He drifted of into a void of thoughts, he jumped when his phone vibrated, a smile spread onto his lips after seeing who the message was from, but it didn't take long to disappear. 

_To: Makoto  
From: Haru_

_Sorry i’m busy tomorrow_

Makoto sighed and laid back on the bed his phone falling to the floor with a soft thump. Maybe things weren't going as well as he had thought they were? Makoto sighed and rolled onto his side, snuggling under the blankets, hopelessly trying to ignore the pain throbbing deep inside. His eyelids began to grow heavy, sleep embracing him dragging him into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

Kisumi fidgeted standing outside Haru’s door, he had been standing there for at least twenty minutes, debating whether to knock or not. He hadn't talked to Haru since their movie ‘date’, so after his afternoon practice he thought he would come around and try talking to him. He was fairly sure that Haru had been avoiding him after his confession. Kisumi wasn't proud of how it came about, he had always pictured more romantic, not just randomly blurted out. He sighed turning to walk away.

“Kisumi?”

Rin had just came out of his apartment, Kisumi’s eyes shot down to the cast on his arm “Rin what happened to you?”

“He tried to play the hero” Came a voice making Kisumi’s heart skip a beat.

“H-haru” When had he opened his door?

“Did you want something Kisumi?” Haru asked 

Kisumi looked away from his blue eyes and shook his head “N-no it’s ok, i uh have to go”

“Wait” Haru called out, he turned to Rin “I’ll meet you at the station” 

Kisumi stared confused, why were they going to the station? Were they going to see Makoto? He thoughts were interrupted by Haru grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the stairs. Kisumi followed him in a daze, his attention on the warmth of Haru’s hand on his wrist. Haru led him to a nearby park, stopping in front a fountain.

“You're not going to strip off and jump in are you?” Kisumi joked nervously.

Haru turned away from the water and looked up at Kisumi “I need to give an answer”

Kisumi felt sick in his stomach “There’s no hurry” he said softly, let me pretend for a little longer, please.

“I appreciate your honesty” He took a breath “But i cannot accept your feelings, I’m in love with someone else”

Kisumi hung his head, he had been prepared for these words, even though he had hoped differently. The pain cut through him, like knives slicing at his heart. He felt tears sting his eyes, he bit his lip and forced a smile. 

“It’s Makoto isn’t it?” Kisumi asked looking up at Haru who nodded slightly “I thought so, a-although i had hoped…hoped it could me” he paused looking down at the ground biting his lip 

Haru reached out a hand and touched his shoulder “I’m sorry Kisumi”

Kisumi shook his head “It’s fine, everyone knows you two are already like soulmates”

“Will you still come to Makoto birthday?” Haru asked softly.

Kisumi let out a sarcastic laugh “Honestly Haru i don't know” He turned around the tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. “I have to go”

Kisumi ran without looking back, he ran without any destination in mind, he ran until he couldnt run anymore. He somehow made it back to his apartment through the blur of tears, he stumbled to his bed, curling up under the covers. He had broken many hearts before, but this was the first time his heart had been broken, it was so much more painful then he thought it would be. He wasn't sure how long he had cried for, but he cried until there were no more tears left to cry. Exhaustion pulling him into a restless sleep, full of Haru and Makoto laughing at him. 

* * *

Rin checked his watch again, the train should be arriving soon, so were the hell was Haru? He had a rough idea of what Haru and Kisumi were talking about, and Rin felt bad for Kisumi. Kisumi had always been kind hearted, even if he did come across as a pretentious flirt. Rin sighed leaning against the wall, regretting it instantly after a wave of pain rushed of his torso, he cursed under his breath. 

“Rin”

Rin turned to see Haru walking down the platform “Done breaking his heart?” he asked teasingly.

Haru glared at him “It’s not like i enjoyed doing it”

Rin reached out his arm and patted Haru’s shoulder “It was better then stringing him along, Don't worry he will get over it”

Haru sighed “I know”

The sound of the trains whistle cut through the cold afternoon air, signalling its arrival. They craned their necks looking for any sign of Nagisa and Rei. There was so many people it was hard to see, until something small and blonde latched onto Haru.

“HARU-CHAN!”

“Good afternoon Haruka-senpai and Rin-senpai” Rei said with a small nod.

“Hey Rei, hope your trip was ok” Rin replied

“RIN-CHAN!” Nagisa yelled jumping off Haru and wrapping his arms around Rin, who let out an involuntary grunt of pain. Nagisa let go and looked up at him apologetically “Your not better yet?”

Rin laughed “It’s takes more then a few days to heal broken bones”

“Lets get your stuff back to my place” Haru said helping Rei with their bags.

Their walk back was mostly filled with Nagisa chatting excitedly about the swim club and how well they were doing. Rin couldn't help but smile, it made him think about Ai and Momo, he wondered how they were doing. He made a mental note to call them at some point soon. They reached the apartment building and they all piled into Haru’s apartment.

Nagisa looked around excitedly “It must be nice living on your own”

“Nagisa-kun” Rei chided him 

“Oh right Haru-chan lived on his own back home to” Nagisa muttered “although this must be smaller”

Haru shrugged “I don't mind, i’ll start dinner”

Nagisa bounced up and down excitedly “I get to eat Haru-chans cooking again! Are we having mackerel?” Haru nodded slightly “Yay! i love Haru-chan’s mackerel”

Rin laughed turning to Rei “How do you cope with his boundless energy”

Rei looked over to where Nagisa was attempting to help Haru in the kitchen, he smiled fondly “He can be quiet a handful at times, but I do not think I would have it any other way”

Rin raised an eyebrow and smiled, he didn't know Rei that well but even he could tell how deeply in love with Nagisa he was. “Well someone needs to look after Nagisa or god knows what trouble he would get into”

“Hey! I’m not that bad Rin-chan!” Nagisa yelled pouting at him from the kitchen. 

Rin chuckled “If you say so” 

It was well after eleven by the time Rin fell into bed, it was nice be surrounded by silence. It was nice having Nagisa and Rei around, but he had forgotten how loud and energetic Nagisa was. Just watching him had tired him out, he sighed snuggling into his blankets letting his heavy eye lids close. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Makoto’s face when they surprise him tomorrow night. With a final yawn he slipped into world of dreams.

* * *

Sousuke awoke early, sometime before sunrise, he hadn't checked the time before heading out on his run. The air was crisp and hard against his cheeks, although he didn't swim anymore he still liked to keep fit, he mainly enjoyed his morning runs because the helped to wake him and ready for the day. He puffed as he came back to his apartment, 6:45am, he had plenty of time to shower and some breakfast before his classes. After he was showered he sat down to eat hid breakfast, his phone chimed on the corner of the table, he softly placed his chopsticks down and reach for his phone.

_To: Yamazaki  
From: Nanase_

_Bring Makoto to the restaurant at 7pm.  
we will get there at 6:00 to set up._

Sousuke wrote out his reply out quickly, hesitating on the last line.

_To: Nanase  
From: Yamazaki_

_OK.  
Will Rin be there?_

Haru’s reply was fast.

_To: Yamazaki  
From: Nanase_

_Yes._

Sousuke sighed, continuing to eat his breakfast, of course Rin was going to be there. It was Makoto’s night though, so for tonight Sousuke would have to bite his tongue and not cause any problems. He picked up his empty bowl placing it in the sink, he would worry about the dishes later. He collected his things and headed upstairs to get Makoto, he raised his hand to knock just as the door opened. 

“Sousuke!” Makoto exclaimed

“I thought we could walk together since it’s your birthday” Sousuke smiled broadly 

Makoto laughed “What a slack present” 

“Hey! it’s a privilege to spend this much time with me”

“pfft” Makoto swatted his shoulder playfully “You keep telling yourself that”

“So mean” Sousuke pouted “Oh i have plans for us for dinner to”

Sousuke noticed Makoto flinch slightly “Oh uh thats good, since i have nothing planned”

They fell into an awkward silence, he hoped Haru hadn't been to harsh when lying to him about his plans for the night. He sighed, well everything would work out in then end. He hoped. 

* * *

Haru lazily swam laps in the pool, cooling down after the afternoons practice. Everyone else had left so Haru was alone in the pool, he turned over floating on his back staring up at the gymnasium ceiling. Haru thought about his message declining Makoto’s offer to go out to dinner, he hated lying right after they have fixed things, the guilt ate away at him. But all hre could do was hope the surprise would help make up for it. There was a muffled bang and someone yelling, Haru sighed and swam over to the edge of the pool.

“Oi Fish brain we have to start getting ready for tonight” Rin yelled his voice echoing.

Haru looked at the clock on the far wall, 4:34pm, sighed he pulled himself out of the water. “How long does it take you to get ready?” he muttered.

“I maybe be naturally gorgeous but even i like to make myself look good”

Haru rolled his eyes and began drying off and throwing on some clothes. They headed to their apartments, Rin excusing himself to shower. Haru opened the door and was greeted by nagisa wrapping around his legs.

“HARU-CHAN!” he wailed “It’s been horrible!”

Haru sighed continuing walking dragging Nagisa along with him as Rei attempted to help pry Nagisa off Haru. “Rei-chan made me study while you were gone!” he whined.

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose “You have to keep your grades up, this year is one of our most important before we begin our journey into the adult world”

 Nagisa pouted “I want enjoy my last year of no responsibilities”

Haru paused “Unless you want to have a bath with me let go”

Nagisa smiled “Can i really have a bath with you Haru-chan!”

“No” Haru stated slipping out of Nagisa’s grasp and slipping into the sanctuary known as his bathroom. He slipped into the bath, sighing in relief. Unfortunately he couldn’t enjoy his bath like he normally would, but they had to get to the restaurant and prepare everything. After Soaking for a quarter of the time he usually does, Haru pulled himself out of the bath and got dressed in the simplest, yet nicest outfit he could find. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, the blue button up dress shirt brought out the blue in his eyes, paired with simple black dress pants and shoes, it was simple yet dressy enough. 

After checking and making sure Nagisa and Rei were ready to go, they gathered the few decorations they had and the cake and met Rin outside. They reached the restaurant at 6:15pm, a little later then planned but Haru was sure they could get everything ready before Makoto and Sousuke came. The waitress led them out the back to the small function room they had booked, Nagisa, Rei and Rin busied themselves putting up the decorations. While they were busy Haru set up the cake on a small table to the side of the room, placing the presents carefully around it. Once they were finished they stepped back and looked at their handy work, the room was covered in ribbons and balloons, with a sign hanging on the back wall saying ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’. Haru checked the time 7:01pm, they would be here any moment. He ushered everyone into hiding places, they could here the sound of footsteps growing closer, as the door opened they all jumped out.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up WOOO!   
> hope you guys enjoy!  
> Also i have decided that MakoHaru will be the finally pair...  
> BUT....They is going to be a little bit of SouMako before then...  
> DONT HATE ME DX   
> lol   
> but seriously enjoy guys and let me know if you spot any mistakes!  
> LOVE YOU ALL xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Makoto stood completely dumbfounded, he had been expecting a quiet dinner with Sousuke. He stared at the people in the room, Haru stood awkwardly near the cake, Rin was leaning on the wall at the back of the room, while Rei was attempting (but failing) at holding Nagisa back. He opened and closed his mouth three times before he remembered how to talk.

“W-what..uh I thought…” he spluttered in confusion “How?”

Rin snorted down the back of the room “We’re your friends idiot, like we would miss your birthday”

Makoto still stared at the shocked as Nagisa, finally breaking free of Rei’s hold, wrapped him self around him “We wanted to surprise you Mako-chan!”

“Nagisa let him sit down” Haru said 

Nagisa pouted but let go of him anyway, they all took a seat around the table. Makoto was seated at the head of the table, since it was his birthday. Nagisa claimed on of the seats close to Makoto, So Haru quickly claimed the other. Rei sat beside Nagisa and Rin beside Haru. Sousuke awkwardly hovered for a moment before taking the seat at the other end of the table with a frown on his face. Makoto couldn’t help but smile, he had been feeling lonely all day, thinking everyone was busy or didn't want to do anything with him.

“All thats missing is your family” Haru said softly

Makoto smiled at him “It’s ok they called me earlier, besides i will see them soon over winter break”

“We have to spend new years together!” Nagisa chimed in excitedly “All of us should! even Rin-chan and Sou-chan!”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow “Sou-chan…”

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh earning him a glare from Sousuke “S-sorry….Sou-chan” he said breathlessly through his laughter. 

Sousuke sighed “I’ll let that slide since it’s your birthday”

“New years together would be nice, we could invite Gou, Nitori-kun and Momo-kun along as well” 

“Good idea Mako-chan! we could all sleep over at Haru-chan’s!”

“No” Haru’s voice cut in

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa whined frowning 

Haru shrugged “My parents are selling the house”

Makoto gaped at him “W-when did they decide that?” 

“Does that mean you will never come visit us again Haru-chan?!” Nagisa wailed

Haru sighed “I’ll come visit i will just have to stay somewhere else”

Rin cleared his throat and stood up “I’m going to go get us some drinks”

“I’ll help” Sousuke said following him.

Rin hesitated briefly but continued on without turning around “Whatever”

Makoto bit his lip as he watched them walk out of the room, something warm touched his hand making him jump. He glanced down to see Haru’s hand on top of his, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I know i worry to much and i’m sure they will be fine to” Makoto sighed “I just hope they can work things out and be friends again”

* * *

Rin leant on the bar waiting to be served, Sousuke hovered behind him silently, neither had uttered a word after leaving the room. Rin could tell Sousuke wanted to say something, he wasn't sure he was in the mood to deal with whatever it was. 

“Rin—”

“What can i get you?”

Rin could of kissed the bar tender for his perfect timing “Uh can we get some water, some tea and—”

“Sake” Sousuke cut in

As the bar tender left Rin turned to Sousuke “Is Sake such a good idea?”

“Why not?”

Rin glared “Oh, I dont know, Maybe because we are underage”

Sousuke shrugged “Hasn’t stopped you before”

Rin narrowed his eyes “If i remember correctly you talked me into it then”

“I didn't make you drink it, besides didn't you spend your time in australia blind drunk?”

Rin laughed sarcastically “Well things might have been different if we didn't drink that day”

Sousuke sighed “How many times do i have to say I'm sorry”

“Sorry doesn't fix things Sousuke, Sorry doesn't bring back what I lost, Sorry doesn't mend a broken heart” Rin snapped causing some people to turn and look at them, he sighed running a shaky hand through his hair. “Look tonight is not the time to go over this”

Sousuke sighed “Then when are we going to talk about it?”

“Right now it’s not one of my top priorities” 

Rin wasn't sure whether Sousuke was going to say more, but either way he was saved by the barman coming back with the drinks and cups. After spotting Rin’s cast he also offered to help carry the drinks. Once they returned to the party Sousuke didn't talk to him, instead stealing Nagisa’s seat and talking to Makoto. 

Haru nudged him “Oi did something happen” 

Rin shook his head “No everything’s fine” he said eyeing the bottle of Sake.

“You cant drink with your pain medication” Haru stated pouring him a water instead.

Rin cursed under his breath, he knew alcohol would never fix anything, but it made him feel better, even if it was only for a little while. He leant back in his chair letting his gaze wonder around the table, Nagisa was still sulking about loosing his seat trying to grab the Sake, which Rei was trying to hold out of his reach. Sousuke and Makoto were talking and laughing while drinking some Sake. He couldn’t help but notice they way Sousuke was smiling at Makoto, had they really gotten that close? Rin let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Makoto couldn't remember how much he had drank, all he knew was he felt happy and light. He was walking home with Sousuke, well more like stumbling. the neared the park that was near their apartment building, Makoto grabbed Sousuke’s arm and dragged him towards it.

“Let’s look at the stars” he said slowly, making sure the words came out right. 

Sousuke giggled, Makoto stared, he had never heard Sousuke giggle before. “Makoto, this is Tokyo not iwatobi, i doubt you will see any stars”

Makoto dragged them to a grassy patch and laid down, gently tugging Sousuke’s arm so he would do the same. “We might see something”

Sousuke’s leg brushed Makoto’s, it was a cold november night, but Makoto didn't feel cold at all. They laid staring at the night sky in silence, Makoto thoughts wondered to Haru. Haru had offered to take him home, but a drunk Nagisa was to much for Rei alone to handle. Rin had left early, with the excuse he was tired. So Sousuke and Makoto had ended up leaving together, it had made sense, they lived near each other. But Makoto couldn’t shake the sadness he felt, he had desperately wanted to spend time with Haru, but he had seemed distant all night, maybe it had something to do with Kisumi not being there? 

Makoto shivered “Cold” he muttered

Sousuke turned to him and held his arm out “Want me to keep you warm?”

Makoto hesitated for a few seconds, the image of Haru and Kisumi together flashed through his mind, why should he be the only waiting for something that will never happen. Without a word he wiggled into Sousuke’s arms, the warmth surrounded him “mmm warm” he mumbled snuggling into his side. Sousuke fingers trailed his side, a mixture of feelings surged through Makoto in a confused jumble. Makoto sighed closing his eyes as he rested his head on Sousuke’s chest, he could his heart beating melodically, it was soothing. 

“Makoto” Sousuke whispered “I uh…”

“Sousuke?” Makoto lifted his head, he could make out part of Sousuke features from the park lights. He looked so vulnerable, Makoto had never seen him look this way. 

Sousuke leant up, letting their lips touch softly. Makoto let himself fall into the kiss, trying to block any thought of Haru that threatened to break through. Sousuke’s lips were soft and had the lingering taste of Sake on them. Sousuke’s arms wrapped around him pulling him close as the kiss intensified, his hands making their way underneath his clothes and up his chest. Makoto thrust is own hands underneath Sousuke’s clothes, feeling every indentation of muscle. 

Makoto couldn't deny it felt good, but it didn't feel right. He gently pushed Sousuke back “I-i don’t think…” he muttered panting slightly

Sousuke nodded solemnly “I’m sorry”

They headed home in silence, only breaking to say goodbye. Once alone his apartment Makoto laid down on his bed and sighed. He had enjoyed kissing Sousuke, but wasn't that crossing a line? He hated to admit it, but he had enjoyed kissing Sousuke more then he had thought he would, and yet he still couldnt stop thinking about Haru. He turned over burying his face in his pillow, he needed to sort things out soon, or he was going to hurt more then just himself.

* * *

Sousuke leant against his door, he could still feel the softness of Makoto’s lips against his. What was he doing? Did he really have feelings fro Makoto? He knew he loved Rin, he always will, but was it time to move on? He pounded his fist against his door in frustration, He had loved Rin since they were kids, but now he wasn’t so sure. He had never expected to get so close to someone else, let alone Makoto. 

He ambled to his room crawling into his bed without getting changed, curling himself in his blankets in and attempted to find comfort. He had to admit, at the very least, he was attracted to Makoto. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through some photo’s until he found one from before his high school graduation, it was a photo of him and Rin. Rin had a huge smile and their arms were wrapped around each other. It had been taken before it had happened, Sousuke felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. He locked his phone and softly placed it on his bedside table, he wished someone could just tell him the right choice to make. 

* * *

Haru sighed crawling into bed finally, Nagisa had got sick and he had helped Rei to settle him in bed. He couldnt help but think he had deserved it for sneaking Sake when no one was looking, still no one enjoyed feeling sick, even if it was self inflicted. He stared at his phone on the bed side table, should he call Makoto and make sure he got home ok? he dialled Makoto’s number and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” came Makoto’s soft voice.

“Makoto”

“Uh H-haru” he stuttered

Haru frowned, had something happened? “Did you get home ok?”

There was a pause before a soft “Yeah”

Something must of happened “Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine, i-i just need to sleep, i-i’ll call you tomorrow ok?”

Haru knew something was up, but he knew Makoto would tell him when he was ready. he sighed “Ok Good night”

“Good-night Haru-chan” he said softly before hanging up.

Haru listen for a while even after he had hung up. He swore that if Sousuke had hurt him in any way he was going to kill him. 

* * *

Rin stared up at his ceiling, he vaguely wondered if Makoto and Sousuke had gotten home alright, but he knew they would. Sousuke alone was to scary to pick on, so there was a very slim chance anyone would try anything. The image of Sousuke smiling openly at Makoto was stuck in his head, he knew they were close but it was a shock at how close they had gotten. For some reason it hurt a little to, sure he and Sousuke had a not so great past, but something deep inside missed him. 

he shook his head rolling over, he couldn't just forgive him like that. What he had done, wasn't something you could forgive and forget. He closed his eyes, his mind wondering back to that day. It was meant to be a celebration, but it had turned into something so much darker. It was a turning point in Rin’s life, something he didn't want to go back to. No, he wanted to move on, piece his life back together. But he had to make the choice, whether his new life would include Sousuke or not. That choice alone held so much pain, how do you give up someone who had always been there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SORRY!!!   
> i got sick and didn't write for awhile!  
> but then i couldnt decide how i wanted to write this chapter  
> and so i re-wrote it a million times DX   
> it is shorter then normal to but that is kinda for reason you will have to wait and see ;P  
> but i am so sorry!!!  
> but please enjoy :D  
> also i posted this in a hurry so please let me know of any mistakes :)  
> LOVE YOU ALL XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING there is slight sexual abuse, not very explicit or anything but thought i would warn anyone who may not like that.   
> Otherwise please enjoy :D  
> Also the part written in italics is a flashback.

Haru sighed as he slid into his morning bath, it had been a long night with little sleep. The party had been a success, but things were a little messy by the end of it. Mainly because Nagisa, who had been sneaking Sake, ended up professing his undying love to Rei and then proceeded to throw up on him. Haru had wanted to take Makoto home, he didn't want to leave him with Sousuke, But since Rin had left early he had no choice but to take Rei and Nagisa home. 

“Haruka-senpai?” came Rei’s voice through the door “Sorry to disturb your bath but you have visitors”

Visitors? Who would interrupt his bath? He sighed and climbed out of the bath, quickly drying himself and wrapping the towel around his waist. He sauntered out to the lounge room, where Rin was handing Nagisa some water to take some painkillers, he turned hearing Haru enter the room.

“Oi! Fish-brain put some clothes on!” he yelled causing Nagisa to cringe and hold his head.

“Not so loud Rin-chan” he muttered laying back down on the futon.

“Well i’m not complaining” Came a familiar voice from the kitchen.

“Kisumi” 

“Morning Haru” Kisumi said with his usually flirty smile.

Haru sighed, at least he seemed back to normal. “Why are you two here?”

“Put some fucking clothes on and then we will talk” Rin yelled before getting hit in the head with a pillow Nagisa threw.

“Not so loud!” he whined 

Haru complied and put some clothes on, although he didn't really understand the problem, he was half naked when they swam. After he was done dressing he headed to the kitchen to cook his morning mackerel, he was not going to let them ruin all his morning rituals. Rin followed him into the kitchen leaning against the counter.

“Your fish is seriously more important then what Kisumi came for?”

“Breakfast is important” Haru replied Not taking his eyes off the fish he was grilling.

Rin sighed “I ran into Kisumi outside, said he had to talk to you about something”

“Actually it’s more like something I have to show him” Kisumi said smiling sweetly.

Haru’s eyes narrowed as he frowned, something wasn't right. After what happened Kisumi seemed a little to happy. “Well show me then” he said flicking his eyes up to Kisumi.

Kisumi smiled sweetly and held his phone out, there on the screen was a photo, it was hard to make out since the lighting was dim. But it wasn’t hard for Haru to Make out a figure he had seen nearly every day of his life. It was Makoto leaning over Sousuke, locked in a kiss. Haru’s stomach dropped, the spatula he had been holding hit the floor with a clatter. Rin grabbed Kisumi’s arm, wish his good arm and lead him out the door. Haru wasn't sure if any words were spoken, he stared at nothing in particaular trying to comprehend what he had seen, there was another reason for that photo right?

* * *

Rin closed the door behind him and Kisumi, before turning and glaring at him. “What the fuck was that!”

Kisumi shrugged “I just thought he should know”

“Did you take that photo? It’s probably not even real” Rin scowled “I know he broke your heart but that was a bit fucking harsh”

Kisumi sighed “Yes i got a little enjoyment out of it, but i’m not that evil” he paused leaning against the wall “One of my team mates sent me the photo, they had seen them on their way home from a party, they recognised Sousuke from he times i dragged him to parties”

“And you just thought it would be best to show Haru first thing in the morning?” 

Kisumi sighed “I thought he would appreciate being told by a friend rather then someone else, besides aren’t you upset about it, i thought you and Sousuke had a thing going in highschool”

“Thats in the past” he muttered turning back to Haru’s door “Just go Kisumi”

Rin waited until Kisumi’s footsteps faded away, before reaching for the door knob. He paused, his hand resting on the knob, the pictured flashed through his mind. He leant his head against the door and sighed, he didn’t want to admit it, but he had felt a little hurt. But right now, he had to be there for Haru, he would worry about himself later. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked into the chaos that was happening in Haru’s apartment.

Haru was sitting on the couch completely zoned out while Rei was taking the burning fish off the stove top, Nagisa was fast asleep on the futon blissfully unaware of what had happened. Rin sighed walking over the couch, sitting down next to Haru.

“Haru…”

“I’m fine” He said standing up “I’ll make us all breakfast”

Rin watched helplessly as Haru walked back to kitchen, taking over the cleaning and prepping to make breakfast for everyone. Rin sighed, Haru was usually emotionless to a point, but this was on a whole other level. But this was something that Haru had to fix for himself, maybe even force him to be more honest about his feelings. He leant back on the couch, he didn't want to admit it but the angry he felt wasn't just for Haru’s sake, something ugly boiled deep inside him something he didn't want to admit.

* * *

Sousuke sighed as the hot water washed over his body, there was nothing better then a hot shower after a morning run. It had been chilly outside, so it felt good against his cold body. He wondered how Makoto was feeling, he had drank a fair bit for someone who had never drank alcohol much. He closed his eyes remember their kiss last night, it had been a little sloppy, since both were intoxicated. Makoto’s body pressed against his, even with all the layers of clothes they were wear, he had felt the heat radiating from him, the softness of his lips, pressed against his. He sighed turning the water off and drying himself, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading out to his kitchen to make a coffee.

“God what is with people walking around in towels today, its nearly winter you know” came a voice from his lounge room making him jump.

“Kisumi! What—”

“You left your door unlocked so i made myself comfy while i waited for you” He said smiling “I hear you had a fun night”

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly “It was alright” 

Kisumi laughed “Just alright?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Sousuke sighed “How do you know?”

Kisumi stood up smiling “I see all”

Sousuke rolled his eyes “Was it one of your fuck buddies?”

“Actually no, it was one of my teammates” he said sauntering over to where Sousuke was standing handing him his phone.

Sousuke looked down at the photo that was displayed on the screen, it was horrible lighting, but sure enough it was him and Makoto in the park kissing. He sighed “Ok we kissed, it’s not a big deal, we were drunk” 

“I know you can hold your liquor fairly well, my bet is that you were only tipsy” he paused “Naughty Sousuke taking advantage of a drunk Makoto” 

“Kisumi” Sousuke said firmly thrusting the phone back into Kisumi’s hands “leave it”

Kisumi sighed “Fine, it’s not like against you and Makoto getting together, then i can whisk a heartbroken Haru into my arms”

Sousuke rolled his eyes “You really think it would be that easy to get Nanase back?”

Kisumi shrugged “Time will tell, I already showed him and Rin the photo this morning”

Sousuke stomach dropped “Why?”

“Thought they would like to know”

Sousuke sighed “When did you become so evil”

Kisumi smiled innocently “I’m not evil, i just don't give up easy on something i want”

Sousuke frowned “Kisumi, you can’t make him love you”

Kisumi flopped down on the couch “Ugh! I know, I just….What about isn't good enough?”

Sousuke was about to reply when there was a knock at his door “hold that thought” he said walking over and opening the door.

“Uh S-sousuke, sorry did I interrupt your shower?” Makoto spluttered his face going red.

“No it’s fine, come in”

“Morning Makoto!” Kisumi called out “Did you have a good birthday?”

Makoto cringed at the noise “Uh yeah, paying for it now though” he chuckled slightly “Sousuke do you have any pain killers? I don't have any and my head feels ready to explode”

“Yeah, take a seat and i’ll grab them”

Sousuke swept his eyes over Makoto once more before heading to his medicine cabinet, he looked like death warmed up, yet he still managed to stay cheery. He chuckled, only Makoto could do that. After getting the pain killers and glass of water he walked out and handed them to Makoto who was seated on the couch next to Kisumi.

“Uh thank you” he muttered taking them.

Kisumi smiled smugly “So is this your first hang over?”

Makoto nodded swallowing the rest of the water down “I don't think i will drink ever again”

Kisumi laughed “famous last words” he turned to wink at Sousuke “How many times have you said that”

“Shut up” he muttered 

Kisumi jumped up “Anyway I have to go, you two behave and don't do anything i wouldn't do!” he said winking before walking out the door with a wave.

“uh S-soukuke you might want to get some clothes on” Makoto mumbled shyly his face red.

“Uh yeah, i’ll be right back” When he came back out, Makoto was looking down at his phone confused. Sousuke sat down beside him, he was about to ask if everything was ok when his own phone went off with a text message. It was the cafe, Tadashi had called in sick. “I have to go into work Tadashi called in sick”

Makoto raised an eyebrow “Again? he calls in sick an awful lot”

Sousuke shrugged standing up “Uh could we meet up for dinner?”

Makoto smiled shyly “Yeah, can we just have take out here or at my place, i need to catch up on some study”

Sousuke nodded “So do I, it’s a date then” he said smiling as Makoto’s face reddened.

* * *

It was about lunch time when Makoto’s phone rang, waking him from the nap he had been enjoying. He groaned leaning over and grabbing his phone off his bedside table, it was Rin. 

“Hey Rin” He said groggily

“Makoto!” Rin yelled “Are you home?”

Makoto sat up in his bed “Uh yeah i was just having a nap, is everything ok”

“I’ll tell you when i get there”

Without another word he hung up, leaving Makoto incredibly confused. He sighed dragging himself out of bed, he was thankful that his head had stopped pounding. After grabbing a glass off water he made himself comfortable on his couch, his phone buzzed with a notification from snapchat. It was from Sousuke, it was Photo of him and Aya smiling, It was captioned ‘Hope your feeling better’. He smiled, it must be fairly quiet at work if they were taking photo’s. He held up his phone and snapped a photo of himself, his hair was still messy from his nap but he didn't care, he added the caption ‘Had a nap feeling more alive (*＾v＾*)’. As he hit send there was a knock on his door, shoving his phone in his pocket he opened the door. 

Rin smiled holding up a bag “I brought you some lunch” he walked through the door kicking his shoes off “Well technically it’s from Haru, he cooked it”

Makoto smiled slightly “He didn’t come with you?” he asked softly 

Rin hesitated slightly “Uh he was looking after a very hungover Nagisa”

Well that did make sense, Makoto reasoned “I guess he snuck a little to much Sake”

“Well he did throw up all over Haru’s floor” Rin said over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen to serve up with food. 

Makoto closed the door and followed him “So what’s the reason for the visit?”

Rin put his hand over his heart in mock hurt “I am hurt Makoto, do i need a reason to visit you”

“Well, no…but you sounded like you had something to tell me” Makoto said rubbing the back of his neck.

Rin set out the food and motioned for Makoto to sit down “Well i do have something important to discuss with you”

Makoto snorted “Are you trying to sound like Rei”

Rin smiled “Just lightening the mood” he said shovelling some food into his mouth.

Makoto couldn’t help but feel like Rin was hiding something “So hows your arm and ribs feeling?” Makoto asked making conversation.

Rin shurgged “Still hurt, but all i can do is wait for them to heal”

Silence fell as they finished eat their meal, Makoto made a mental note to call Haru and thank him for the food later. As always nothing beat Haru’s cooking, he felt even more alive then he had before. 

“Makoto” Rin said breaking the silence “Did something happen between you and Sousuke last night?”

Makoto felt his stomach drop “W-w-what do you mean” he spluttered.

Rin sighed running a hand through his hair “Kisumi came by this morning to show me a photo that his friend sent him” Makoto looked at him unable to form any words, so Rin continued “It was a bad photo but” He hesitated taking a breath “It was you and Sousuke laying on the ground….kissing” the last bit came out as a whisper.

“Rin…” Makoto said softly “We did kiss” a pained look crossed Rin’s face “It was an accident we were both a little drunk and it kind of happened i didn’t—”

“Makoto” Rin cut him off “i’m not angry at you, I’m more worried” Makoto looked at him confused but didn't say anything. “There is something i haven't told anyone about what happened between me and Sousuke, it happened the night of our graduation ceremony…”

* * *

_“Are you ready to go yet?” Sousuke asked walking back into their dorm room after his shower._

_Rin sighed “I cant decide what to wear” he moaned laying down on his bed._

_Sousuke chuckled “What you're wearing is fine”_

_Rin sat up “You think?”_

_“It’s just a party” Sousuke said eyeing Rin’s outfit, he wore skinny ripped black jeans, matched with a white tank top with a button up teal shirt undone over the top. “Maybe wear a jacket, it’s spring but the nights can still get cool”_

_Rin snorted “Yes mum”_

_Sousuke threw Rin’s black zip up jacket at him, hitting him in the face “Come on or we will be the last ones there”_

_One of their class mates,Wantanabe Akira, had decided to throw a party to celebrate graduating, their parents were away so they were holding it at their house. Although most of the students lived on campus, there were an odd few who lived close enough that they didn't have to. Once they reached the address they were giving Rin let out a gasp, this wasn't just a house it was a mansion. They had to buzz at the gate to get in, inside the yard was huge, they even had a hedge maze. Rin walked up to the front door in awe, he had never been inside anything so extravagant before, no wonder they didn't live on campus, why would you when you lived here._

_“Yamazaki-kun and Matsuoka-kun” Sousuke said to the man who stood at the door with a clipboard. Did they really need that much security? Everyone was told not to post anything about it online._

_The man looked down at a list before stepping aside to let them through. “Come in, the party is being held out the back”_

_They walked into the huge entrance looking around in awe. “Wouldn’t it be nice to live in a place like this one day” Rin muttered._

_Sousuke winked his nose “Nah, to much cleaning”_

_RIn laughed “You would obviously have maids to do that._

_They walked through out to the pack yard, there was a patio which was set up with tables full of food and drinks, party lights were strung up and music was pumping. It looked like most of their year, plus a few underclassman, were there._

_Rin gave Sousuke a sideways glance and a wicked smiled “Well, lets have some fun”_

_After wondering around and chatting to classmates they were separated and Rin headed for the food and drinks. After having his fill of the food, which was delicious by the way, he eyed the drinks contemplating what to drink._

_“Want something more interesting to drink” A voice whispered in his ear startling him. He turned around coming face to face with a guy he had never seen before, he had light brown hair and amber eyes, he smiled wickedly at Rin who raised an eyebrow confused “Ah! sorry let me introduce myself My names Nagasawa Taku”_

_“I don’t think i have ever seen you around school” Rin said eyeing him suspiciously._

_Nagasawa chuckled “Well No, I’m a little old for high school I’m a friend of Akira’s brother”_

_Well that explained why their seemed to be a lot of people he didn't recognise here, along with girls that had also turned up. “Uh nice to meet you Nagasawa-san, I’m Matsuoka Rin”_

_Nagasawa laughed “Please just call me Taku” he said placing an arm around Rin “Now about that drink”_

_He steered Rin inside, to a room that contained a pool table. There was what Rin assumed was a group of college students smoking, drinking and attempting to play pool. Rin was sure they were drunk, he pulled himself away from Taku._

_“Uh i should really go and find my friend”_

_One of the other boys smiled holding out a cup “Have at least one drink” When Rin didn't make a move to grab it the drink was thrusted into his hand. “One drink wont hurt”_

_Taku motioned for him to sit a nearby couch, sitting bedside him he placed an arm around his shoulders and sipped his drink. “You look pretty fit do you do any sports?”_

_Rin sniffed his drink and wrinkled his nose at the strong sent of alcohol coming from it “Swimming” he stated hesitantly taking a sip, he gasped as the liquid burned his throat._

_Taku laughed “Never had Bourbon before?” Rin shook his head as Taku leaned closer whispering in his ear “Still so innocent”_

_Feeling uncomfortable Rin took another sip of his drink grimacing again at the taste. After a few more sips he began to get used to it. He wasn't sure when it had started to happen, but everything started to get hazy. The next thing he knew Taku’s lips were over his and his hands were running down his body. He tried to pull away, but he body lacked strength, he looked around wildly hoping someone would help him, but he was met with laughter. Slowly he began to stop struggling._

_“Sousuke” he wimpered softly_

_Taku looked at him “Don’t worry i’ll make you feel so good” He lifted Rin’s shirt exposing his nipples “Damn your fit” Taku mumbled leaning down softly placing his lips over his right nipple, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Rin let out a gasp and mentally cursed himself, how could he loose control of himself so easily._

_Next thing he knew there was a bang as the door flew open, Sousuke stood in the door way staring. Rin could see the anger, before he could say anything Sousuke was ripping Taku off him and pounding his fists into his face. The others tried to help their friend, but they were to drunk to function properly so Sousuke threw them off easily. Rin closed his eyes, he wanted to get up but his body refused to listen. He felt the couch under him vanish and his eyes shot open, only to meet Sousuke’s worried look. Sousuke didn't say anything until he found an empty room and gently placed Rin on the bed._

_“Rin are you ok” Sousuke asked breathlessly “I was so worried when i couldn’t find you”_

_Rin smiled and raised a hand to Sousuke’s face “I’m ok now”_

_Sousuke relaxed a little “I’ll get you some water” he said standing up._

_“Wait” Rin pleaded grabbing his wrist “Don’t leave me”_

_Sousuke sat back down on the bed gently “Did you drink to much”_

_Rin shook his head “I only had one, then everything started getting hazy and he…” he trailed off looking away._

_Sousuke cursed "Those fucking dicks druged you" he sighed looking down “I’m sorry i wasn't there for you” he clenched his fists “I-I should have been”_

_Rin sat up wobbly “You saved me” he said softly, Rin leant in, gently letting their lips meet “Sousuke—”_

_He was cut off by Sousuke leaning in sucking him into a passionate kiss, their noses bumping awkwardly. Sousuke pulled away gently “Rin, I—”_

_“I love you” Rin blurted, apparently he had lost the ability to filter what came out his mouth._

_Sousuke stared at him before pushing him down on the bed kissing him, thrusting his tongue in his mouth greedily. His hands wondered Rin’s body, lifting his shirt, Sousuke gently planted kisses down his chest until he reached the edge of his pants. Rin raised his hips in response, he had pictured this moment so many times. Sousuke glanced up at him silently asking him if this was ok, Rin nodded slightly his breath catching as Sousuke gently pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers._

_Sousuke glanced back up at him raising an eyebrow and chuckling “Sharks?”_

_“Shut up” Rin said grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it at him “Are yours any better”_

_With a smile Sousuke slipped off the bed, first tugging his shirt off before slipping his pants off to reveal simple black boxers. He crawled back over the top of Rin locking them in another passionate kiss, letting his hands roam downwards, Rin gasped as he placed his hand gently over his growing hardness. He could feel Sousuke’s own hardness, clumsily he reached down to take it in his hand rubbing. Sousuke gently moved his boxers down, freeing his hard cock, Rin gasped at the feeling of his bare hand wrapped around it. Rin followed suit and removed Sousuke’s boxers._

_Sousuke moved them, so Rin was sitting on top of him as he pressed the erection against each other. Rin moaned at the contact, Sousuke smiled at up him as he wrapped his hand around both of their lengths. Letting out a moan of his own as he pumped faster._

_“Shit Sousuke” Rin said breathlessly “I’m gonna…ah!”_

_Rin rutted against him letting riding out his orgasm, Sousuke let out a moan as he came. Rin collapsed down on top of Sousuke panting, not caring that he had just laid in their mess. He could hear Sousuke’s erratic heartbeat._

_“Sousuke—” he was cut of as Sousuke lifted him up._

_“We should clean up” Sousuke said quietly_

_Rin leant in kissing him softly “I love you”_

_Sousuke looked down “I love you to”_

* * *

“The next morning Sousuke was gone and i didn't see him again” Rin paused looking down at the cup of tea Makoto had given him “I called him constantly but he wouldn't answer, well, he did answer once to tell me we had nothing to talk about” Rin sighed placing his cup down “Anyway my point his, he used me, he used his besfriend without a second thought”

Makoto frowned “Maybe there was another reason”

Rin narrowed his eyes “What other reason would there be?”

Makoto shrugged “I-i don't know, but, I don't think he was say he loves you without meaning it”

RIn sighed “plenty of people say it without meaning it Makoto, not everyone is as sincere as you” 

“I know but—” Makoto was cut off by his phone ringing, it was Haru, “Hang on Rin, Haru is calling” He put his phone to his ear “Hello Haru”

“Makoto, are you free tomorrow?”

“Uh i have to work until five, W-why?” Makoto asked feeling his stomach drop.

“Nagisa and Rei leave at six-thirty, could you make it to the train station then?”

Makoto relaxed a little, so this was just about Nagisa and Rei. “Uh yeah i’ll come straight from work”

“Good, I’ll cook you dinner” Haru stated.

“S-sounds good” Makoto stuttered.

“Bye”

Makoto opened his mouth to say good bye, but Haru had already hung up. Makoto sighed before turning to Rin “Did Haru see the photo?”

Rin sighed “Yes”

Makoto leant down placing his head in his hands “He wants to have dinner tomorrow night, how am i going to explain it, although it shouldn’t worry him i mean he has Kisumi…”

“Makoto, Haru broke it off with Kisumi” Rin said confused “Didn’t he tell you”

Makoto’s shook his head “W-what?”

“Yeah just before your birthday because…” Rin trailed off

“Beacuse why?”

Rin stood up “Uh i have to go, i’ll talk to you later”

With that he rushed out the door, Makoto sighed. He had kissed Sousuke thinking Haru had Kisumi and it didn't matter, now Haru knew about the kiss and to top it off he wasn't with Kisumi. Makoto placed in his head in his hands, how had things got so messed up. His phone buzzed with a message.

_To: Makoto  
From: Sousuke_

_Just going to walk Aya to the station._  
I’ll get some groceries to cook dinner.  
See you soon (•‿•)

Makoto mentally cursed, that’s right he had dinner plans with Sousuke, he probably wanted to talk about the kiss. Makoto sighed standing up and gather his text books, deciding to do a little studying before Sousuke turned up, maybe it would help keep his mind off everything else. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...that happened...haha  
> this was my first time writing any kind of smut haha so let me know how i did!  
> I hope you enjoyed this it was a little longer to :D i was going to keep going but decided to save the rest for the next chapter haha. Sadly this will be ending soon which makes me a little sad but also happy coz i have so many more idea's i am working on an idea for a SouMako one next to look forward to that :D  
> Thank you all for sticking with this and reading it :)  
> I LOVE YOU ALL! xx
> 
> also i got myself a tumblr which you can contact me on if you want, i don't have much on there but lol http://fallensunangel.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

Sousuke hummed as he pottered around Makoto’s kitchen organising dinner. Makoto was completey observed by his books, feverishly scribbling down notes and biting his lip. Sousuke’s eyes fell on his lips and he found himself licking his own lips. Sousuke sighed mentally scolding himself for thinking inappropriate things. First focus on making a great meal and then afterwards study, then hopefully find the perfect time to bring up the kiss. 

After they had finish dinner, which turned out perfect, they got stuck into some studying. It was a comfortable silence, Sousuke occasionally glancing across at Makoto who was completely absorbed in his work. He wondered if right now would be the right time to bring up the kiss. Sighing he stretched back in his chair.

“Do you want to take a break?” Makoto asked looking over the top of his glasses. 

Sousuke nodded “Yeah that sounds good”

Makoto stood up stretching “I’ll make us some tea”

“Uh before that, can we talk about something” Something flashed across Makoto’s face, worry? “Uh i just wanted to talk about last night”

Makoto frowned slightly “We were drunk so…” he trailed off fidgeting in his seat.

Sousuke sucked in a breath “I don't regret it” Makoto looked up at him “in fact i enjoyed it…a lot”

Makoto opened and closed his mouth a few times before he spoke “uh I-I don’t regret either…” he paused “Sousuke…Rin told me about what happened…back in high school”

Sousuke’s stomach dropped “Uh w-well thats in the past it doesn't matter anymore”

“Sousuke” Makoto stared at him “Why did you suddenly leave him after…”

Sousuke sighed rubbing the back of his neck “Make some tea and i’ll tell you my side of what happened after we…” he trailed off looking down awkwardly.

Makoto nodded and headed off to make some tea.  

* * *

 

_Sousuke wasn't sure how long they had laid in the bed, but by the time they left most of the party goers had either left or were passed out somewhere. They headed back to their dorm, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. Once they got back Rin went for a shower, Sousuke sat down on Rin’s bed, replaying the events of the night in his head. Had they really happened? It wasn’t a dream? His phone buzzed pulling him out of his thoughts it was a text from a number he didn't recognise._

 

_To: Sousuke  
From: Unknown_

__  
Your swimmer friend wants go pro doesn't he?  
Well i can ruin his career before it even starts.  
<Image>

_They had attached a photo. It was a photo of Rin and Sousuke, both naked on the bed in the middle of a passionate kiss. Sousuke clenched his fist, how did they even get that photo, the window, there had been a massive window. But they had been on the second floor, the tree, but why would they go to such lengths. His phone buzzed again._

 

_To: Sousuke  
From: Unknown_

_You ruined my fun._  
Nobody gets in my way.  
Meet me 5am out the front of your school.   
If you don't meet me.  
I will make sure that photo gets out when he makes he debut.

 

_“Man that shower felt so good” Rin exclaimed as he walked through the door “You should go have one”_

_Sousuke stood up placing his phone face down on his desk “I’ll have one in the morning”_

_Rin grinned “Round two?”_

_Sousuke forced a smile “later, lets get some sleep”_

_He gently tugged him over to the bed, Rin moved closer to the wall motioning for Sousuke to join him. Sousuke slipped in next to him wrapping his arms around him. He could smell the shampoo and soap, breathing in the scent, burning into his memory. He slipped into a restless dreamless sleep._

_At four-thirty in the morning Sousuke carefully crawled out of the bed making sure not to wake Rin. He quietly got changed then grabbed a note book and pen. He quickly scribbled note to Rin, he had to write something that would guarantee Rin wouldn't follow him at all. As much as it tore him apart to write such words, he knew it would keep Rin out of harms way. Grabbing a backpack he grabbed as much of his things as he could. With one last longing look at Rin sleeping peacefully, Sousuke headed out._

_He slowly walked towards to front of the school, occasionally adjusting the backpack on his shoulder. After he dealt with these guys, he was going to leave, he had no idea where he would go, but it would be away from Rin. So Rin could reach his dreams, and maybe one day Sousuke will get to swim with him again. As he reached the front of the school he saw a figure, taking a deep breath he walked forward. As he got closer he could make out facial features, it was the guy from the party that had been taking advantage of Rin._

_He smiled at Sousuke “Going on a trip?”_

_Sousuke glared at him “What did you want?”_

_Taku held the phone up with the picture on the screen “If you want this deleted i need you to do something for me”_

_Sousuke felt a shiver creep up his spine, he didn't like the sound of this._

* * *

“W-what happened?” Makoto asked worriedly 

Sousuke smiled reassuringly “Nothing bad don't worry, i just had to run an errand for him and he deleted the photo”

Makoto brow furrowed “That doesn't really explain much” he paused “Why didn’t you go back to Rin afterwards?”

“I had thought about it, but i thought it would be better if i didn’t, i want to see Rin reach his goal”

Makoto smiled “You still love him”

Sousuke gaped at Makoto “Uh well i guess part of me always will”

Makoto smiled “I think part of Rin still loves you too”

“Doubt that, i wouldn't love me after what i wrote” Sousuke muttered “Anyway thats the past, right now” he paused smiling at Makoto “I want to move on” He reached over and grabbed Makoto’s hand “Makoto, i have feelings for you”

“Feelings….for…me?” Makoto muttered gaping at Sousuke “I mean i felt something when we kissed but i’m not sure i’m ready to give up on Haru just yet”

Sousuke frowned “What’s the point of hanging onto something that might never happen, besides he’s with Kisumi isnt he?”

“uh actually…” Makoto pulled his hand away from Sousuke “Rin told me they broke up”

Sousuke slouched down in his seat feeling defeated “Oh…” he sighed standing up gathering his things “I’m tired I'm going to head home”

“Sousuke…”

“It’s fine Makoto i get it”

He walked out into the cold night, a shiver running down his spine as he made his way down the steps. Dinner hadn't gone quiet how he had planned, he felt even more broken then he had before. Once inside his own apartment Sousuke curled up in his bed, he refused to cry, that was something Rin would do. But for tonight he would let himself sink into the darkness inside him.

* * *

Makoto had been distracted when he came into work, he had lost count how many drinks he had spilled or got wrong. Aya kept glancing between him and Sousuke clearly worried. After Makoto had stuffed up another order, Aya cornered him.

“Did you and Sousuke have a fight or something?” she asked hands on her hips.

“N-not exactly” Makoto stuttered 

Aya sighed “Well kiss and make up already, you have messed up so many orders today”

Makoto sighed “I know i’m sorry, i’m just dealing with some stuff”

Aya frowned “Can I help with anything?”

“Uh no this is something i have to figure out myself” he smiled tilting his head “but thank you”

For the rest of the day Aya kept a watchful eye on him, he could practically feel her eyes following him everywhere. Sousuke continued to ignore him, which made him feel worse as the day crept on. It was around four it started to get quiet in the cafe, Aya came over to where he was cleaning some tables. 

“Makoto, why don't you head off early” she said softly

“But my shift doesn't end for another—”

Aya held up a hand cutting him off “It’s fine, it’s quiet i can close up Tadashi and Sousuke are here as well”

Makoto bit his lip “Are you sure?”

She smiled “Of course, i don't know whats going on but i can tell you need time to sort out what ever it is”

Makoto gave her a quick hug “Your too nice”

Aya laughed “I could say the same about you” she pulled out of the hug “Now go”

After changing Makoto decided to swing by the shops and grab some things, before heading over to Haru’s. He had decided that tonight he was going to try and sort everything out, even if that meant admitting the feelings he had for him. His stomach was in knots as he walked up to Haru’s apartment, he could hear Nagisa being loud as always. Taking a breath he knocked on the door. When Haru opened the door, he didn't say anything instead he just stared.

“Uh can I come in?” Makoto asked awkwardly.

“Your early” Haru stated

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah Aya told me to leave work early”

“Why?”

Makoto laughed nervously “I was so distracted I kept messing everything up”

Haru frowned but stepped aside letting him, Nagisa looked up from where he and Rei were packing up their belongings. “MAKO-CHAN!” he leapt up wrapping his legs around Makoto. “You finished work early to spend more time with us!”

“Uh something like that” Makoto muttered

Nagisa spotted the bag in Makoto’s hand “What’s in the bag?” he asked climbing down and trying to peak inside.

“It’s food for tonight” Makoto said holding it out to Haru.

Haru took the bag and looked inside, his eyes lighting up “Mackerel” he headed straight for the kitchen putting the Mackerel away for later. Makoto spent the next few hours chatting with Rei and Nagisa as they packed up and got ready to leave. Nagisa talked animatedly about christmas and new years.

“We should all spend new years together” He said smiling and looking between Haru and Makoto.

Makoto smiled “I will be there anyway to see my family”

“I can’t” Haru said quietly, every turned to stare at him.

“Why not Haru-chan!” Nagisa whined. “It wont be the same without you”

Haru sighed “My parents sold the house”

Makoto could hear the sadness in his voice, he would never admit it out loud, but that house held some happy memories for him. “You could stay at my house, you practically part of the family anyway”

The room was filled with silence, Nagisa and Rei awkwardly looking between the two of them. 

“We need to get to the station” Haru muttered “Rin’s meeting us there”

* * *

Rin shivered against the cold evening air as he left the hospital after his check up. They had told him everything was healing well, he would be more happy when he could get back in the water. Pulling his jacket closer to him, he headed for the train station, Nagisa would never forgive him if he wasn't there to say goodbye. Once he reached the station he spotted his friends, Nagisa had wrapped himself around Makoto. 

“It’s not like you want see us ever again” Rin muttered as he walked up to them.

“RIN-RIN!” Nagisa wailed letting go off Makoto and wrapping himself around Rin.

“Ow” Rin grunted in pain “Still sore Nagisa”

Nagisa jumped back “Sorry Rin-chan, i forgot”

Haru glanced over at him “How was your check up?”

Rin shurgged “Everything is healing fine, i just want to get back into the water already”

Whatever remark Haru was going to make was cut off by the train pulling. They repeated their goodbye’s and waved as the train pulled away, Nagisa’s face pressed against the glass waving while Rei looked embarrassed but still managed to wave. The walk back couldn't have felt anymore awkward, even though Makoto was chatting away happily about his classes and work. Rin couldn't tell neither of them had talked about the photo and he definitely didn't want to be there when they did. 

“Rin” Haru said cutting off whatever Makoto had been saying about a customer at work “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Nah i’m good, i had something on my way to the hospital” He said, it was a complete lie, but he did not want to be in the middle of their fight. As much as he cared about them, they had to sort this out themselves.

Once they reached the apartments Rin said good night to them and raced into his own apartment. As much as he hated the silence and being alone with his own thoughts, it had to be better then dealing with them. 

After a couple hours of lazing around he began to get hungry. With a loud sigh he pulled himself of the couch and put his shoes on, he was getting better at doing everything one handed, although putting his jacket on was still a bit hard. After he finally got his jacket on he headed out into the cold. As he went to walk down the stairs someone bumped into him.

“Oi watch wh…” the words died in his throat as a very drunken looking Sousuke glared at him “Sousuke what are you—”

“ ‘M snot ‘iving urp” he muttered incoherently stumbling to the top of the stairs.

Rin stared after him, was he looking for Makoto? Had something happened? Rin sighed “So much for a relaxing night” he muttered turning around to follow Sousuke. “Oi Sousuke!” he called after him.

Sousuke turned around nearly falling over in the process “ ‘eave me ‘lone” he slurred 

“Did you get rejected?” Rin snickered, he knew he shouldn’t taunt him, but the hurt that burned deep inside him wanted to make him feel the same pain. “Not very nice is it”

Sousuke glared at him, well attempted to it looked like he was having trouble focusing “ ‘snone of your b-b…go away”

Rin couldn’t help but laugh “Wow, how much did you drink?”

Sousuke clenched his fist before lurching himself at Rin in an attempt to punch him. Rin dogged easily enough and instead he slammed into a door, he rebounded and ended up on the ground a few feet away from the door. _Crap, that was Haru’s door_. No sooner at the thought gone through his head, Makoto had opened the door, his head peeking outside to see what the commotion was. He spotted Rin first.

“Rin what’s—”

“ ‘koto!” Sousuke slurred as he attempted to stand up.

“Sousuke?” Makoto looked between them “What’s going on?”

Rin shurgged “I came out to go for a walk and his drunk ass was stumbling around out here”

Makoto sighed rubbing his temples “I should take him home” he muttered something banged inside and Makoto turned around alarmed “Haru! are you ok” he turned back to them.

Rin sighed, he knew Haru had been wanting to talk to Makoto all day, as much as he didn't want to help Sousuke, Haru would never forgive him if he didn't step in. “I’ll take him home” he muttered unhappily.

Makoto stared at him “But your arm”

“It will be fine” He said grabbing Sousuke’s wrist with his good arm “Come on drunky” he began dragging Sousuke away before pausing looking over his shoulder “You owe me though”

Makoto laughed “Of course”

Rin galnced sideways at Sousuke, he had been quiet for an awful long time. Rin sighed, at least they would be able to catch the last train, but getting back was going to be a pain. The things he does for his friends. Once they reached the station, Rin sat Sousuke on a chair and went to grab him some water.

“Here” he said nudging Sousuke with the cold water.

“‘hanks” he muttered taking it not looking up. “‘orry”

Rin snorted “What for being drunk?”

“ ‘vrything” 

RIn frowned and glanced at Sousuke, he was bent over his head in his hands “It will be worse tomorrow” Rin muttered sipping his own water.

Sousuke snorted “no shit”

Rin chuckled “Good to know i’m not the only person well acquainted with hangovers”

They fell into silence again, until the reached Sousuke’s apartment. After getting Sousuke into his bed Rin had placed some water on his bedside table. He was about to leave when something grabbed his wrist stopping him.

“Stay” Sousuke muttered “please”

Rin hesitated, there wasn't anymore trains and it would be a long walk to his apartment “I’ll be on the couch” was all he said before pulling his wrist free and leaving the room. 

After grabbing a few cushions, he made himself as comfortable as he could on the couch. It felt weird to be this close to Sousuke again. Memories of when they were younger flashed through his mind, and soon the anger that had been there for long, turned into sadness. As he slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep, a single tear escaped his eye.

* * *

Haru flinched as Makoto cleaned the cut, he hadn't meant to cut himself, he had meant to make just enough noise to distract Makoto from Sousuke. It had worked, well not really, Rin had been the one to save him. Which he knew would come back at him, maybe if he cooked something he liked that would be enough payback?

“Ok all done” Makoto said smiling up at him “It’s unlike you to be so clumsy in the kitchen”

Haru shrugged and turned back to put the last few remaining dishes and cutlery away in the cupboard. The silence that filled the apartment was yet again awkward. Haru still hadn't found a way to bring up the photo, although part of him didn’t want to hear about it. After everything was clean Haru joined Makoto, who was frowning down at one of his text books. He took a moment to admire how Makoto looked in his glasses, he had always like how he looked in them. Makoto sighed and closed his book.

“Something wrong?” Haru asked sitting down opposite him.

Makoto shook his head “I just can’t concentrate tonight”

“Makoto” Green eyes looked up to meet his blue, Haru opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words.

Makoto sighed and looked down “Is this about the photo”

“How..”

“Rin told me Kisumi showed you both” He paused looking up with a sad smile “Would it matter much if i said it was an alcohol induced accident?”

“Maybe” 

“It was honestly unplanned, and alcohol induced” 

Haru frowned “Did you like it?”

Makoto laughed nervously “To be honest i don't know, my only other kissing experience is a drunk kiss from Rin”

Haru sighed “Well there’s only one thing to do” he said standing up and walking around to Makoto’s side”

Makoto looked up at him “Har—”

He was cut off by Haru pressing their lips together. Haru tried to settle the nerves fluttering around inside him. He had never kissed someone before so he hoped he was doing it right. He gently broke the kiss, opening his eyes to see Makoto confused and blushing. 

“Was that better?”

“Wha…why…Haru…”

Haru shrugged “I’m not good with words”

“Wait” Makoto gaped at him “Does that mean…” 

“Yes”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo got it up.  
> Took a little longer sorry i burnt my hand blah blah excuse etc haha  
> So the next chapter will be the end, :'( I'm so sad its ending,   
> BUT I will tie everything up with Rin and Sousukes story   
> and add some smutty goodness for Haru and Makoto haha  
> anyway please enjoy :)  
> I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> and come chat to me on tumblr if you want :)  
> http://fallensunangel.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

Sousuke’s headed pounded, he couldn't remember how much he had drank last night, but he was regretting it now. Especially since he had classes in a few hours. With a groan he rolled out of bed. He spotted the empty glass on the bedside table, had he drank some water before sleeping? He grabbed the cup and headed to the kitchen to get some more water, his stomach was churning so he wasn't game to eat anything yet. 

“Good morning sunshine” a voice rings out making Sousuke jump and then clutch his head in pain.

“R-rin, what…” 

“Wow that drunk you can’t even remember my selfless act to get you home safe” Rin smirked.

Sousuke frowned trying to re-call what had happened last night “Last thing i remember is drinking at a bar nearby”

Rin walked over motioning for him to sit down at the table “You look like you’re going to puke everywhere sit down” he walked to the kitchen grabbing some painkillers and a glass of water, which he managed to juggle one handed without spilling anything. “Take them, I know what a bitch hangovers can be” Rin sat down opposite him “So you don't remember going over to Haru’s in search of Makoto?”

Sousuke shook his head and instantly regretted it as pain shot through it. “Shit, I didn't do anything stupid did I?”

“You tried to punch me and ran into the door before falling on your ass, but other then that no, i dragged you off before you could”

Sousuke smiled awkwardly “Uh thanks I guess, uh why did you stay the night?”

“You asked me to, and i thought you might feel like shit in the morning and wanted to see you suffer” Rin said leaning back in his chair smirking “It was worth it”

“There were no trains running by the time you got me home were there” Sousuke said watching satisfied as Rin’s smirk fell. They might not be friends anymore, but Sousuke still knew Rin better then anyone.

“He rejected you didn't he” Rin shot back ignoring his statement.

Sousuke sighed “Yes, you will be happy to know i was shot down because he still loves Haru”

Rin smiled showing his sharp teeth “Well i’m sure they are probably officially a couple by now”

“What?”

“Haru saw that photo of you two kissing, and i think it made something click in his head that he had to fight for what he wanted, instead of expecting him to always be there” Rin said with a shrug

Sousuke groaned as another wave of pain shot through his head “Glad I was able to help”

Rin leaned forward “Why did you kiss him anyway?”

Sousuke meet his red eyes “I was drunk” he said simply before adding quietly “and lonely” 

“So you just make it a habit to hook up with people when you feel lonely” Rin snarled “You can’t keep using people Sousuke”

Sousuke glared at Rin “You don’t know anything, Rin, stop pretending you do”

“Oh well enlighten me then oh knowledgeable one”

“You’re seriously picking now, while i’m hungover as fuck, to talk about everything” Sousuke growled at him “after all the times i wanted to explain everything”

Rin shurgged “I enjoy making you suffer”

“When did you get so evil?”

“Oh I dunno, When you tore my fucking heart out and stomped all over it!” Rin said through gritted teeth, before standing up and banging the table with his hands. “I LOVED YOU SOUSUKE! I FUCKING GAVE MYSELF TO YOU! AND YOU WENT AND LEFT LIKE IT MEANT NOTHING!”

Sousuke grabbed his thumping head “Please don't yell” he sighed “Rin, I left to protect you”

“From what? Yourself?” 

“No, from the people who drugged you that night, they threatened to leak photo’s of us when you became pro” he paused looking at the table “I didn't want to be the reason your career fell apart, I wanted you to reach your dreams and I figured the best way was if I left” Silence fell over the apartment, Rin silently sat back down. Sousuke glanced across at him “Oi you don't have to cry about it”

“Shut up” Rin muttered furiously wiping the tears away “All this time i thought you left because I wasn't good enough, and maybe you went to find something better”

“Idiot” Sousuke mumbled “No one could ever be as good as you”

Rin snorted “Of course i’m fucking legendary” he paused thinking. “Wait, do they still have these photos?”

Sousuke flinched “Uh no i fixed that up”

Rin raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't push they subject. “Well i think i’ll go and let you drown in your hang over misery”

Sousuke groaned but smiled standing up to see Rin out “Hey” he said softly

Rin turned around and looked up at him with disgust “You’re not going to kiss me are you?”

“Ugh! no” Sousuke said matching his disgusted look before laughing “Um, are we uh good now?”

Rin thought about this “We’re good” he said turning and walking out the door, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled “For now”

Sousuke smiled as he watched Rin walk away. He slowly turned walking back into his apartment. His head still pounded and he still felt like puking, but things seemed to be looking a little brighter. He crawled back into bed smiling.

* * *

Makoto was awoken by the smell of mackerel being grilled, he pulled the blankets around him and inhaled, everything in the room smelled like Haru. A smile spread across his face as he remembered last night, somehow everything had worked out, nothing had gone how he had planned though. Still smiling he flung himself out of the bed and pulled his pants on, he had the best night sleep in a long time. As he walked out to the kitchen he spotted Haru in his apron with just his boxers underneath.

“Haru! You'll catch a cold if you walk around like that” Makoto whined.

Haru turned to him looking him up at down “Say’s the guy with no shirt on himself”

Makoto’s cheeks burning “Atleast I have long pants on” he muttered walking over and sitting at the table “Don’t you have training this morning?”

Haru shook his head “This afternoon, do you have any classes this morning”

Makoto’s sighed “I have a class just before lunch, but i don't feel like going”

“Don’t then”

“Haru it’s not good to skip classes” Makoto whined.

There was a knock on the door. “Can you get that Makoto” Haru muttered not taking his eyes off the fish. Makoto sighed but did as he was told, Rin stood out the front with a grin on his face.

“Everything went well i take it” He said with a wink before walking past Makoto and into the kitchen “Mackerel again, i swear i’m going to turn into a fish soon” Rin groaned

“You might swim better then” Haru deadpanned.

“Oi!” Rin growled.

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh at his friends, things seemed to be getting back to normal, Sousuke flashed through his thoughts, well almost. “Rin, can I talk to you for a minute?” Makoto asked interrupting their fight about fins or something. Rin and Makoto sat down on the couch “Did everything go ok last night?”

“I got him home safe” Rin said “He has an ungodly hangover this morning, serves him right though”

Makoto raised an eyebrow “You talked to him already?”

Rin nodded “I slept on his couch”

“what?”

Rin laughed “It was late and there was no more trains so i stayed there”

“Oh” was all Makoto could think to say “Are you two…friends…again?”

Rin sighed “I wouldn’t call us friends yet, but we are better, a bit”

Makoto smiled “That’s a start anyway”

Rin smiled too “Yeah”

“Breakfast” Haru called interrupting them.

The rest of the day flew by, Sousuke hadn't turned up for classes at all, but Makoto put that down to his hang over. After classes were done Makoto was walking home when his phone rang. It was his mother.

“Mum! Hi” he said cheerfully 

“Hi sweetie, hows everything going?”

“Great!” 

“That’s good, i called to let you know your father is back at work, he is on light duties but if its to much stress you can stop working at that cafe”

Makoto thought about this “I might drop a few shifts, but i like working there”

His mother laughed “I thought you would say that, How’s Haru?”

“Oh, he’s good” He chewed on his bottom lip, should he tell them now? No face to face would be better wouldn't it? “Hey Mum! Can Haru stay with us over Christmas? His parents sold the house so…”

“Of course he can, I thought someone was moving into that house” She paused “Must be sad for poor Haruka”

“Mmm i think he will miss it”

“Oh sorry sweetie, I have to go Ren and Ran are fighting about something”

Makoto laughed “Ok give them a hug for me”

“I will, you take care and give Haruka our best too”

“Bye Mum”

“Bye”

Makoto smiled, he couldn’t wait for Christmas break, he missed his family. He wasn’t sure how they were going to react when he told them about him and Haru though. As he looked at Sousuke’s apartment and contemplated knocking. He thought better of it and headed up to his own apartment, he would let him get over his hangover first. Now it was time to do some studying.

* * *

The weeks flew by and soon enough they were on Christmas break, Haru was feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Makoto wanted to tell his parents about them dating, but the though scared Haru. He had yet to tell his own parents, not that he talk to them much anyway, but if Makoto was telling his parents that only meant he had to tell his. He sighed zipping up his bag full of his clothes for the break, he had trouble picking which swim suit to take, since Makoto mentioned they should go the old swim club and swim in the heated pool. Eventually he picked the one that felt the most comfy.

“Haru! Have you packed everything” Makoto called.

Haru had given him the spare key to the apartment not long after they started dating, it was a hassle to get out of the bathtub to open the door for Makoto all the time. He sighed picking up his bag and heading out to his lounge room. Setting the bag down near the door way, before heading to the kitchen where Makoto had been getting drink.

“Makoto”

“What’s up Haru”

“I want to tell my parents”

Makoto’s coughed choking on the water he had been drinking “R-right now?” 

Haru shook his head “They are coming back to Iwatobi for new years, i want to tell them then” he paused “You said you wanted to tell your family as well”

Makoto smiled slightly “Uh Y-yeah…”

Haru turned grabbing himself a quick drink before they left. He double checked he had everything before they left the apartment to walk to the train station. Rin was already waiting at the station by the time they got there.

“You guys took your time” He said waving them over.

Makoto smiled “How was your check up?”

Rin held up his cast-less arm proudly “Everything is basically healed” he paused sighing “but i can’t go crazy with working out or swimming just yet” he turned to Haru pointing “Which sadly means i cant race you yet”

Haru frowned and looked away, Makoto chuckled beside him “You two will make up for it later i’m sure”

As Makoto and Rin chatted idly, Haru went to grab them some drinks from a nearby machine. After debating for a while about which drinks to get, he simply decided on water, it was the best drink anyway. 

“Haru?…”

Haru nearly dropped the bottles of water “Kisumi” he grunted 

Kisumi smiled “Going back to iwatobi?” Haru grunted his response and began walking back to where Makoto and Rin were, hoping Kisumi wouldn't following him. No such luck. “I’m going back to visit my family, Hayato can’t wait to show me how good his swimming has gotten” They reached Makoto and Rin and Haru wordlessly handed over the drinks. “Ah! Makoto, Rin you two visiting your families as well?” he asked smiling cheerfully.

Haru sidled closer to Makoto as he sipped his wate. Rin grunted in reply while he tapped away on his phone, Makoto smiled “Yeah, i can’t wait to see Ren and Ran”

Kisumi hummed in reply “Yeah i miss Hayato to, i hope he is doing ok with out me” he paused thinking “Our parents work a lot so i cared for him a lot”

Makoto smiled reassuringly “I’m sure he is doing well”

“Yeah” he said smiling fondly “Oh! I almost forgot, you two are finally dating right?”

Haru grabbed Makoto’s hand possessivly “Yes, you got a problem?”

Kisumi waved his hands around “Uh no, i mean I’d be lying if i said i wasn't upset” he smiled sadly “But I wanted congratulate you and wish you well” Haru continued to glare at him and he laughed nervously “I’m really not a bad guy Haru”

“Uh Thanks Kisumi” Makoto injected trying to ease the tension, he glanced sideways at Rin for help who just waved him off still focused on his phone. “Uh how is Hayato’s swimming going?” Makoto asked trying to change the subject.

Kisumi brightened up “Oh! he say’s he is enjoying a lot more now even mentioned something about doing the medley relay or something”

Makoto smiled fondly “I’m glad he is doing good”

Kisumi slapped Makoto playing on the shoulder “Well it was thanks to you he stopped being scared of the water”

Makoto was about to say something when the train pulled in, Haru tugged him onto it, he didn't want to sit near Kisumi. Unfortunately Kisumu had other ideas, he took the seat next to Rin, so they were seated opposite each other. Haru sighed looking out the window, trying to drown out whatever Kisumi was talking about. It was going to be a long journey back to Iwatobi.

* * *

Nagisa was bouncing around excitedly, he and Rei were headed to the train station to meet their friends. He couldn’t wait to spend more time with them, sure it hadn’t been that long since they saw them, but after Christmas the upcoming months were going to be busy before he and Rei graduated. 

“Hey Rei-chan” Nagisa said quietly “Have you decided what your doing after graduation?”

“Nagisa-kun i have been telling you since the start of the year you need to figure out what you are doing after graduation, I have had mine planned since last year” he said proudly. “I will be attending a very prestigious University in Tokyo”

Nagisa sighed “So you will be in Tokyo to…” he looked up into Rei’s amethyst eyes “Rei-chan what I said at Makoto’s birthday…I meant it” he ducked his head hiding his blush.

Rei smiled fondly “I care deeply for you too, you are my best friend after all”

Nagisa shook his head and laughed “For someone so smart you can be pretty dumb sometimes Rei-chan!”

Rei frowned and opened his mouth to ask what he meant, when the train pulled up and Nagisa raced forward excitedly trying to find his friends in the crowd. He would make sure Rei understood his feelings later. Nagisa spotted Makoto first, sticking out like a tall tree, how could anyone not see him. 

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan!” he called waving “Rin-chan!”

* * *

Sousuke’s pone buzzed, for probably the tenth time that hour. Not that he minded he had been feeling lonely since everyone went back to iwatobi. He grabbed his phone to read the message, unsurprisingly it was from Rin again, they had been texting a lot more lately.

_To: Sousuke  
From: Rin_

_Just got back to iwatobi.  
Kisumi made the train ride painful._

He couldn't help but laugh at that, it must have been an awkward train for them all.

_Mum and Gou say Hi.  
They are way to happy I’m talking to you again._

Biting his lip

_To: Rin  
From: Sousuke_

_Sounds like the train ride was fun.(*≧艸≦)  
Did you tell them about our fight?_

The reply came a few minutes later.

_To: Sousuke  
From: Rin_

_Firstly: t( -_- t )  
Secondly: No just that we hadn't been talking much._

Another message came through before he could reply to the last one.

_To: Sousuke  
From: Rin_

_Mum says you should come here for New Years._  
Gou agree’s with her.  
Apparently i’m the only one in the family with brains.

Sousuke contemplated how to reply, part of him really would enjoy spending time with Rin and his family, it would be like old times. But at the same time he didn't want to ruin their friendship again by going against Rin.

_To: Rin  
From: Sousuke_

_You have the least amount of brains._  
Tell them i’ll talk to work and see if I can make it.  
ಠ◡ಠ

_To: Sousuke  
From: Rin_

_Wtf is that face?? it’s so disturbing.  
_

_To: Rin  
From: Sousuke_

_Not as disturbing as your face （＾ｖ＾）_

_To: Sousuke  
From: Rin_

_t( -_- t )_

 

Sousuke checked the time, 7:24pm, he would have to ask tomorrow at work. He couldn't help but feel a little happy, Rin hadn't asked himself, but the fact he didn't object made him feel a little better about everything. 

* * *

The twins were excited as ever to see Makoto and Haru, at this present moment they were getting filled in on what they had learnt at school. Ran was showing Haru her most recent work of art and wanted his critique, whilst Ren was showing Makoto a short story he had written for one of his classes. Makoto pushed his glasses up his nose as he finished reading the story, surprisingly it wasn't half bad for an 11 year old.

“This is really good Ren” Makoto said with a smile “You have talent”

Ren beamed up at his brother “You think so onii-chan!”

“My drawing is better” Ran interjected pouting “Look onii-chan!” she thrusted the piece of paper in his face.

Makoto chuckled “Yes i’m sure you could be a famous artist”

She beamed grabbing hold of Haru’s arm “Haru and I will be the best artists and then we will get married”

“Well, then i’ll marry onii-chan!” Ren countered latching on to Makoto

Ran frowned “No i’m going to marry onii-chan and Haru-nii”

Ren was about to argue when Mrs Tachibana poked her head in “Ok you two its bed time” this was met with groans.

Makoto chuckled “It’s ok we will be here in the morning”

After a few minutes of protesting they gave in and went to bed, on the proviso that Makoto read them a bed time story. After reading the story twice Makoto gently closed the door behind him a smile on his face. 

“When are you going to tell them?” Haru said softly sticking his head out of Makoto’s room.

Makoto sighed rubbing the back of his neck “Soon, i promise”

Haru frowned but didn't push, instead he began to get ready for bed. Makoto sighed glancing down the stairs, he didn’t want to admit to Haru how scared he was to tell his parents. Haru had made it look so easy with his parents. Tomorrow, he told himself before closing his bedroom door behind him. He turned around to find Haru already in his bed wrapped up in the blankets, he smiled slipping into bed next to him. 

The bed was small so he had to wriggle right up against Haru, a blush crept over his cheeks, he was thankful it was dark. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he was actually dating the person he had spent so long pinning after. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Haru’s head before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i have spilt this up and now have another chapter to go haha....i just can't stop XD  
> but anyway i wanted to give you guys something since its taken me longer then it should have to get this done.  
> The last chapter should be soonish,...as long as i don't write to much again XD  
> But anyway please enjoy :)  
> LOVE YOU ALL xx
> 
> p.s come chat to me on [Tumblr](https://fallensunangel.tumblr.com)


	14. Chapter 14

By the time New Year's Eve had rolled around Makoto still hadn't found the right time to tell his parents. They were presently getting ready to  meet up with Haru’s parents for dinner. To say he was feeling nervous was an understatement. It’s not that he didn’t like Haru’s parents he did. His mother had always been kind, although he had only met Haru’s father a handful of times, since he was away working a lot of the time. 

“Makoto, staring into your closet wont get you dressed” Haru said jumping him from his thoughts.

“I can’t decide what to wear” Makoto mumbled 

Haru sighed walking over leaning against him “It’s only dinner”

“I think it’s more then just dinner Haru” 

“Wear that” Haru said pointing to a blue checkered shirt, that resembled a tea towel.

“Haaarruuu” Makoto whined “Do you know anything about fashion”

Haru shrugged moving away to get to changed. Makoto signed as he sifted through his clothes, jeans would be ok, wouldn't they? After another half an hour of sifting Makoto eventually decided on jeans and black button up shirt. Stepping in front of his mirror he eyed himself critically.

“You look good” Haru said from behind him.

Makoto turned around as Haru was buttoning up his navy blue shirt, the words he was about to say getting caught in his throat. His shirt was matched with skinny black jeans, Makoto swallowed in an attempt to get his voice back. 

“Are you boys leaving soon?” Mrs Tachibana asked poking her head in.

Makoto nodded “Yeah, we will meet you at the shrine after dinner” He could feel Haru’s eyes piercing him, was now the right time “Uh mum before we leave can i talk to you and Dad”

“Sure is everything ok?” Mrs Tachibana asked worriedly.

“Y-yeah I just have something to tell you both” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

After she left Makoto let out a sigh, there was no way he was ready for this. But Haru was telling his parents at dinner and he didn't want his parents finding out from them and not him. Glancing once more at his reflection in the mirror, he turned to Haru who was standing with his hand outstretched.

“You're not alone” 

Makoto smiled taking Haru’s hand and kissing it “I know” he took a deep breath and let it out “Ok lets do this”

Grabbing their coats on the way out, they headed down to the kitchen. Mrs Tachibana was pottering around getting dinner organised while Mr Tachibana was reading the paper. Makoto felt Haru give his hand a reassuring squeeze, Makoto glanced sideways at him and smiled before releasing his hand and clearing his throat. Mrs Tachibana turned around at the sounds, while Mr Tachibana folded up his paper.

“Uh Mum, Dad T-theres something I need to tell you” Makoto stuttered

Mr Tachibana frowned “Is everything ok son?”

“Y-yes, I um have started dating someone”

Mrs Tachibana smiled and clapped her hands together “My little boy finally has he first girlfriend”

Mr Tachibana smiled and nodded his head “Congatulations”

Makoto shook his head “Uh N-not Girlfriend…” He trailed off as the smiles dropped from his parents faces.

Haru stepped forward slightly “Makoto and I are dating”

“H-haru!” Makoto exlaimed, trust Haru to be so blunt, He looked over at his parents worried only to be met with smiles.

Mr Tachibana stood up and walked over to them “Makoto, We love you no matter what, who you love is your choice and besides” he said glancing at Haru “Haruka has always been part of this family”

Mrs Tachibana wrapped Haru in a hug “I always thought you two had a special connection” She then turned to her son and put her hands on her hips “What took you so long Makoto”

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, Haru tugged on his sleeve “We need to go or we will be late”

“Oh ok, We have to go or we will be late meeting Haru’s parents”

Mrs Tachibana smiled “It makes sense now why your going out to dinner with them, your telling them tonight as well?” Haru simply nodded tugging Makoto towards door.

Makoto bid his parents goodbye as they headed out the door, once the door was closed he let out a relieved sigh “That went better then i thought it would, although i was worried for a moment there”

“You worry to much” Haru muttered slipping his hand into Makoto’s.

* * *

Rin groaned as the incessant knocking on the front door continued, who in their right mind would be hear this close to dinner time. The pounding continued and Rin cursed under his breath as he pulled himself off his bed to stick his head out his door. His mother was out with some friends for dinner so only he and Gou were home.

“Gou! get the fucking door”

“You get it I'm naked and wet!” came her muffled reply from down the hall.

Rin scrunched his face in disgust “Tmi!” He sighed and headed down the stars where the pounding on the door was still going “Alright i’m fucking coming! Whats so important anyway” He muttered opening the door. He was met with a cold blast on wind which made him regret not having a warmer top on.

“About fucking time, its freezing out here” Complained a familiar voice.

“Sousuke what the fuck! some warning would be nice” He said stepping aside to let him through “I thought you were some mental door salesman or something”

Sousuke shrugged his coat off “Well i wanted to surprise you” he muttered hanging his coat up “I was invited here”

Rin cursed under his breath “Mum isn't here right now she went to dinner with some friends”

Sousuke’s face paled and he frowned “Gou’s not cooking is she”

Rin couldn't help but laugh “God no, i will be” he paused checking the time “Speaking of which i should start”

Sousuke grabbed his arm “How about i cook, you might not be as bad as Gou but you aunt exactly great at it”

“Fine knock yourself out Chef Sousuke” Rin muttered yanking his arm back “I am going to watch tv then”

Sousuke grabbed his arm again “Nope you can help me”

Rin cursed under his breath “you're not going to let me say no are you”

Sousuke shook his head dragging him to the Kitchen. Rin sighed, well there was probably worse ways to spend new years. “You know your hands a fucking freezing”

“And whose fault do you think that is” Sousuke fired back at him.

Rin smirked “That was your own fault for not telling me you were coming”

Sousuke rolled his eyes “Here, think you can handle the rice?”

It was Rin’s turn to roll his eyes “Do i look like Makoto” He saw Sousuke flinch slightly “shit sorry thats a sore point isn't it”

Sousuke shrugged “It’s fine”

Rin sighed and busied himself with the rice, trust him to make things awkward when things were running smoothly. Gou came bounding down the stairs “Onii-chan! who was at…” she trailed off as she entered the kitchen before breaking into a smile “Sousuke!” she yelled before hugging him “I didn't think you would actually come”

Sousuke smiled at her “It was better then spending New Years alone”

Rin’s phone chimed with a message.

_To: Rin  
From: Haru _

_We are all meeting at the shrine at 10pm_

Rin bit his lip, he wanted to go see his friends but he was unsure if Sousuke would want to go. Sighing he placed his phone back into his pocket, he would text them later with some excuse why he couldn't go. 

“You're not going to reply?”

Rin jumped “Jesus Sousuke are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Did it work?”

Rin slapped his arm playingfully “You're not that lucky”

“Damn” Sousuke muttered turning back to the dinner he was cooking “So your not going to meet up with them”

Rin lent on the counter “I didn't think you would want to go and it would be rude to leave you here alone”

Sousuke smiled not looking up “I would go with you”

Rin raised an eyebrow “Wouldn’t things be awkward with Makoto?” 

Sousuke shrugged “Maybe but we aren't little kids” he paused “Besides i want be friends with Makoto again so we have to start somewhere”

Rin was silent as he watched his friend cooking, he had always been the more mature one, but he seemed years older now. Sighing he grabbed his phone out typing his reply.

_To: Haru  
From: Rin_

_Ok  
Sousuke is coming too._

* * *

Haru’s phone vibrated in his pocket as the entered the restaurant, he assumed it was just Rin replying so he decided he would read it later. They were led to their table where his parents where already seated. 

“Haruka!” his mother exclaimed standing up wrapping him in a hug as his dad shook Makoto’s hand. “How have you been? i hope you're eating more then just mackerel”

Makoto snickered behind him, he sighed “Yes” His mother raised an eyebrow at “Sometimes” he added taking his seat.

His mother sighed sitting down “How are you Makoto?”

“Uh good, busy, but good” He said taking a seat next to Haru.

Dinner went smoothly, filler with mostly idle chatter. His parents informed him about the the family that bought their house. Once their plates were cleared he decided to tell them, he quickly gave Makoto’s hand a squeeze.

“Mum, Dad there something I have to tell you” 

His mother looked at him curiously “Is everything ok Haruka dear?”

He nodded “Yeah everything is perfect” he could see Makoto’s cheeks redden beside him “I have found someone” he added cautiously, this was harder then he thought it would be.

His parents beamed at him “Thats great!” “who’s the lucky girl?” they said simultaneously. 

“Guy” He said “and you already know him” He grabbed Makoto’s hand. 

He wasn't sure how long his parents were silent for, looking between the two of them. He could tell Makoto was getting nervous, the hand he held in his own had begun to sweat and shake. His parents excused themselves to go pay the bill.

“Haru I don't think they approve” Makoto whispered worried.

Haru shrugged “I just needed to tell them, if they don't approve thats their problem”

Makoto sighed “I don't want to cause problems between you and your parents” 

“Makoto” Haru said turning to him “Nothing is going to keep me away from you”

Makoto opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Haru’s parents returned. His parents sat back down and shared a look before turning to their son. “Haruka dear” His mother started “I can’t deny that we are shocked” She looked to her husband for help.

“What your mother is trying to say, we had always assumed you would settle down with a nice girl and have children” His father stated.

“We can adopted or get someone to surrogate for us” Haru replied unfazed.

His mother sighed “We aren't particularly against this” she said gesturing to them “But what if—”

“Do not say it’s just a faze” Haru interrupted “Makoto has and will always be special to me”

Makoto shrunk back in his chair “Haru” he whispered 

“I never said he wasn't special, you two have been close since you were babies” She paused “Right now it’s just a lot to take in”

Haru nodded standing up motioning for Makoto to do the same “Nothing will ever change the way i feel about Makoto and if you can't accept that then i guess this is goodbye”

His parents looked around nervously as heads began turning to them “Haruka please do not make a scene” His father said harshly.

His mother stood up walking over to her son and wrapping him in a hug “Please just give us some time” 

After saying their thanks for dinner, they headed out into the cold air. Haru shivered, that hadn't gone as well as he had hoped, but he had feeling they might be harder to accept them. Makoto grabbed his hand stopping him.

“Is it ok to leave it like that?” he asked worried.

Haru looked up into his green eyes “It will be fine”

Makoto frowned “If it would make things easier i will—”

“No” Haru cut him off forcefully “Don’t say it, Nothing is going to come between us”

“Ok Haru-chan”

“Drop the -chan” Haru muttered as he pulled his phone out his pocket to read the message he had received earlier “oh”

“Everything ok?” Makoto asked leaning over him to read the message “I didn't know Sousuke was coming to iwatobi”

“Are you going to be ok?”

“Of course” He replied smiling “I want us to stay friends with him”

Haru grunted in reply putting his phone away and grabbing Makoto’s hand. “Lets go meet everyone then”

* * *

Nagisa bounced excitedly as they waited out the front of the temple. They had got there forty-five minutes early, mostly because Rei didn't want to be late, thinking it would be busier then it really was. Rei reached over resting his hand on the blondes shoulder silently trying to calm him down. Nagisa reached up resting his hand over the top of Rei’s.

“I am way to excited to be calm Rei-chan!” 

Rei sighed pushing his glasses up “We saw them not long ago, there is nothing to be excited for”

Nagisa pouted up at him “But we get to tell them our news” Rei’s cheeks flushed and splutters incoherently “I can see Rin-chan” Nagisa called pointing into the distance “Sou-chan is with them” he added confused “I thought Sou-chan wasn't coming”

Makoto had told them Sousuke wasn't coming because of work, so why was he here? Nagisa waved them over wrapping them each in a hug. 

“Where’s fishboy and his boyfriend?” Rin asked yawning 

Nagisa shrugged standing on tip toe trying to see over the crowd “I haven't seen them yet, wheres Gou”

“She met up with some friends” Rin spat bitterly

“Don't mind him, there were some guys with the group she met up with” Sousuke said

Nagisa snickered behind his hand “If only you saw her at school” he mumbled 

Rin glared at him “What was that?”

“Nothing…Ah! Look I see Mako-chan and Haru-chan!” he jumped up and down waving.

Makoto and Haru stopped in front of them panting “Sorry…we’re…late” Makoto huffed out.

“Now we are all here” Nagisa started “Rei-chan and I would like to announce something”

All eyes fell on him, he could feel Rei stiffen next to him. “We are—”

“I-I dont think right now is the best time” Rei muttered interrupting him.

“Rei-chan relax” he said patting his arm “Now where was…oh yeah! Rei-chan and I are dating!”

He yelled the last part drawing peoples gaze to them, he reached over grabbing Rei’s hand proudly. 

“About fucking time” Rin muttered “Now can we go and get this over with so i can go home and get warm it's fucking cold”

“Rin-senpai what did you mean by that remark?” Rei asked.

Rin raised an eyebrow “Seriously you two have been in love with each other for nearly three years”

Rei’s cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and as he spluttered something incoherent. Nagisa winked at his boyfriend “Not as smart as you claim to be hey Rei-chan!” he said as they started walking up the steps to the temple. On the way up he had spotted for the briefest moment, Haru and Makoto holding hands. Nagisa smiled, he couldn't help but feel that the coming year was going to be a good one.

* * *

After doing their prayers they grabbed some warm sake to drink and got their fortunes. Nagisa was moping about getting bad luck while Red tried to reassure him it wasn't going to be that bad. Makoto and Haru had bother got great luck, while Rin had got small luck. Sousuke was currently staring down at his own fortune, which was half-luck, at least it wasn't completely bad.

“Half-luck isn't so bad” Makoto said from beside him.

Sousuke smirked “Says the guy who got great luck”

“Just the luck of the draw” He replied shrugging, there was a pregnant pause before he spoke again. “H-how have you been?”

Sousuke smiled “I’m ok Makoto, you need to stop worrying about everyone else so much”

Makoto chuckled “I can’t help it i guess”

“Rin and I have been talking more lately” he said quietly 

Makoto smiled “I’m glad” he paused fidgeting “Sousuke, are things ok between us, i mean i know their not ok, but i want to be friends still”

Sousuke couldn't help but smile as he turned and looked a the green eyed boy “We’re good Makoto”

Makoto beamed at him “I’m glad” he said before walking back over to Haru. Sousuke let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He hadn't lied exactly, he wanted them to be good again, but he still had feelings for Makoto. With a sigh he shoved his fortune in his pocket and went back over to the group. Nagisa was on Rei’s shoulder tying his fortune as high as he could, Makoto and Haru were whispering to each other.

“Oi! what did you get” Rin asked

“Half-luck” 

Rin shrugged “Could be worse, anyway lets go i’m fucking freezing and these couples are going to make me puke up dinner”

Sousuke chuckled “Your just butt hurt you have no one to cuddle with to keep warm”

Rin frowned “Of course i am, out of all of us i am the sexiest and i should have some nice piece of ass to go home with”

“Arent you going home with Sou-chan?” Nagisa asked innocently 

“That doesn't count” Rin snarled

Sousuke laughed “Guess my ass is not good enough for Rin”

As they said their goodbyes Sousuke noticed how red Rings face was, probably just from the cold he reasoned. They tracked down Gou headed back, Gou talked the majority of the time filling the silence between them. Sousuke began to worry he had gone to far with his teasing. Once they were back Gou said good night heading straight to her room, leaving them standing in awkward silence.

Sousuke cleared his throat “Uh i’m happy to crash on the couch”

“Don't be fucking ridiculous” Rin muttered “You wouldn't fit on the couch, i’ll put the futon on my floor” Sousuke watched him walk up the stairs confused, was he really ok with them being in the same room? “Are you coming? or do you plan on sleeping in the entranceway” 

Maybe this year would prove to be better then he thought.

* * *

Everyone was in bed when Makoto and Haru returned, as quiet as they could they walked up the stairs to Makoto’s bedroom. After changing the squished into Makoto’s bed, limbs intertwined underneath the blankets.

“Makoto” Haru whispered, Makoto grunted in reply “When we get back to Tokyo lets start looking at apartments”

Makoto yawned “What for?”

“I want to live together”

There was a pregnant pause before Makoto shot up in bed “W-what?!”

Haru rolled over to look at him “I thought we could find an apartment in between our university’s and—”

“You want to live together?”

Haru cocked his head “Well yeah”

Makoto stared “Isnt that a little fast?”

“You don't want to?”

Makoto’s cheeks grew hot “well no, i want to, but we haven't been dating long”

Haru stared at him “Makoto we have practically lived together most of our lives”

Makoto couldn't argue that, they spent a lot of their time growing up and each others houses. He let out a sigh “I will have to talk to my parents” 

Haru nodded rolling back over, Makoto followed suit wrapping his arms around Haru and snuggling close. Their own place, Makoto grinned into the back of Haru’s head, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

It wasn't until summer break that Haru and Makoto found a new apartment, it had proved harder then either of them thought to find an apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment set a little closer to Makoto’s university then Haru’s, but he didn't mind he was just happy to finally be moving in with his boyfriend. After they returner to Tokyo their schedules went back to being busy and barely seeing each other, except this time they both made an effort to at least text each other. Haru glanced around their new apartment, it didn't look like much now just rooms full of boxes, but it was home. Haru was occupied unpacking all the kitchenware when Makoto backed his way through the door carrying two boxes and placing them down in the corner with the rest of the boxes they had yet to unpack. 

“Ugh! Thats the last box…I hope” He muttered stretching his back.

Haru was placing a bowl in the cupboard when two strong arms wrapped around him “Makoto”

“I can’t believe we have our own place” He said softly.

Haru attempted to shrug, “Took longer then we thought”

Makoto hummed in reply “That’s true and we wouldn't have got this place without your parents help” 

“Only because your mum talked to them about us” Haru grunted twisting in Makoto’s grip to face him.

Makoto chuckled looking down at him “Better late then never though” he muttered before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Haru’s lips. A shiver went down Haru’s spine, it had been eight months since they had started dating and Haru still wasn't used to new ways in which they touched. Their kiss was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Makoto turned to go answer it and Haru grabbed his hand “Don’t”

“Oi fish sticks you home?” Rin’s voice cut through the door.

Makoto gave him a sideways glance “It’s only Rin” Haru glared at the door but didn't say anything, Makoto chuckled and kissed his forehead before walking over to the door and opened it “Hey Rin”

Rin smiled “Hey Makoto, is fish face here?”

Makoto chuckled stepping to the side “Yeah come in, You should really stop calling him those names”  

Rin snorted walking past him “Bet he wouldn't hesitate to call me names”

“What do you want Sharkboy” Haru grunted folding his arms 

Rin glanced up at Makoto “See”

Makoto chuckled “Haru did you want me to go get the groceries?”

Haru nodded pulling a piece of paper out of his pockets “I made a list, but you can also grab what ever you like”

Makoto grabbed the list and leaned down kissing him softly “Ok i wont be long”

Once Makoto had left Rin turned to Haru grinning “You two are seriously a married couple” Haru shrugged grabbing a box marked ‘Haru Bedroom’ and took it the bedroom, Rin following behind him. “Damn your new apartment is nice, is that a second bedroom?” Rin was eyeing the door down the end of the hall on the other side of the bathroom.

“Yes” Haru muttered nudging the bedroom door open with his foot and placing the box on the bed.

“Dont you share a…” He trailed of his eyes traveling around the room and spotting Makoto’s pyjamas on the bed “Well that answered that, so whats the other room for then?”

Haru shrugged starting to pull objects out of the box, Rin snickered as he pulled out a Dolphin plushie “You cant laugh, i know for a fact you have a shark one”

Rin glared at him “Who told you that?”

“Sousuke told Makoto and he tells me everything”

Rin sighed and sat on the side of the bed “I’m going to kill him” he muttered peaking into the box Haru was unpacking adds stuck his hand in pulling out a photo taken of all of them just before they all graduated high school, there were all a little damp from the water fight but were full of smiles. “Oh my god! you still have this photo?

Haru looked down at it and shrugged “I think Makoto gave it to me”

Rin smiled down at the photo “That was good day” he said sadness tinging his voice.

Haru stopped unpacking “How are things with Sousuke?”

Rin sighed placing the photo back into the box “Better…but i don't think they will ever go back to how they were before everything”

“You cant change the past” Haru said turning back to the box and pulling out some books and took them over to his desk.

Rin raised an eyebrow “Where is Makoto going to study?”

“His desk is in the other room, he has a lot more books then me so he thought it would be better”

Rin nodded his eyes falling on a small velvet box in the bottom corner of the box “What’s this?” he asked reaching in and pulling it out. 

“Don’t” Haru said snatching it off him ad placing it in his pocket “It’s nothing”

Rin grinned “Already planning to propose?”

Haru blushed a little bit and opened his mouth to make up some kind of excuse as to why he had it, when he heard apartment door open and Makoto’s familiar footsteps across the floor. “Don’t say anything about it” he whispered to Rin 

Rin lifted a hand to his lips “My lips are sealed” he whispered back.

Haru nodded, he knew Rin wouldn't say anything, he hoped. He placed the box aside in the closet where it would be safe and walked out to the kitchen to meet Makoto.

“Uh I might head off guys” Rin said looking down at his phone.

Makoto glanced sideways at him “Are you sure you didn't want to stay for dinner?”

Rin shook his head before looking back down at his phone “No It’s ok, i don't feel like mackerel”

Haru narrowed his eyes “Good more for me”

“I’m sure my date has better taste in food”

Haru stared at Rin “Who would want to date you?”

“Uh I think what Haru means is, who's the lucky person?” Makoto interjected 

“He will not be named as of yet” Rin stated walking to the door and putting his shoes on.

As they watched him walk out the door, Haru wondered if his date was Sousuke. He sighed and turned to help Makoto finish packing away the groceries. It was weird to think this time last year things were very different. He glanced side ways at Makoto who putting the rice away and smiled, things couldn't have worked out better. There was only one thing left to do, find the perfect moment to bring out that little velvet box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe i am finished, i am so sad i don't want it to end haha  
> I know i said there was going to be makoharu smut but i just wasn't happy with it in there.  
> So if you want said smut i am happy to write a one shot for it, also if you want i can write out Rin's date :D   
> Let me know!!   
> Please enjoy and thank to all who stuck around i know this chapter took forever i am very sorry.  
> LOVE YOU ALL xx  
> and i hope to see you all again in another fic some time :)


End file.
